Seine smaragdgrünen Augen
by Baerchen
Summary: 6.Jahr. Harry findet die Liebe. Ärgert sich über Dumbledore. Keine Dursley´ mehr. Denn rest solltet ihr lesen, den ich bin in solchen Sachen nicht gut. R&R vie Spaß!
1. Alpträume, Änderungen, Frieden

_Hallo ihr!_

_Ich habe hier eine Geschichte, die wieder mal nicht mir gehrt. Ich habe sie von meiner Freundin bekommen, die sie mal aus langeweise geschrieben hat oder Übersetzt, das weiß ich leider nicht weil sie nicht sagt. Da sie aber zu feige ist, sie selbst hineinzustellen, werde ich mal so mutig sein und euch eine Freude machen._

_Die FF wird eine Harry/Hermine Geschichte. Es handelt sih darum wie Harry nach Sirus tot fühlt. Wie er die Liebe findet. Was es über Dumbledore denkt und das neue Schuljahr. Auch Ron´ Eifersucht darf nicht fehlen und was ist mit Ginny? _

_Diese Geschicht hat 14 Kapitel und so um die 100.000 Worte. Auch wenn sie schon fertig ist, geht es nicht schnell vorran. Denn meine Freundin hatte nicht besseres zu tun, als sie auf Papier zu schreiben, also muss ich unendlcih viele Buchstaben schreiben um euch eine Freude zu machen. _

_So jetzt bin ich mal gespann, was ihr von dem ersten Chap haltet und ob ich mir überhaupt die mühe machen soll und sie weiter schreiben._

_Jetz wünsche ich euch erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_

* * *

_

_Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen_

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Alpträume, Änderungen und Frieden

* * *

**_

Es war eine heiße feuchte Nacht, im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Ein Junge saß alleine in der Ecke seines Zimmers. Er hatte sie Knie dicht an seinen Körper gezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und schaukelte hin und her. Er schluchzte, zitterte unkontrolliert und murmelte immer wieder die selben Worte vor sich hin. _Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid. Bitte verzeih mir, es tut mir Leid. _Er tat es, seit er die erste Nacht wieder zurück war. Er wachte jeden Nachte von einem Schrei auf, seinem Schrei. Er hatte das schlimmste seines Lebens immer wieder erlebt, die Nacht in den seine Pate, durch den Schleier in der Mysterium Abteilung fiel.

Er lachte sie an. „Komm, du kannst das besser!" schrie er, seine Stimme halte durch den tiefen Raum. Ein zweiter Lichtstrahl, schlug in seine Brust. Das lachen war nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, aber die Augen weiteten sich vor schreck.

„_SIRIUS!" schrie Harry, „SIRIUS!"_

Er hatte seitdem nicht viel geschlafen. Er saß seit fünf Tagen in dieser Ecke uns schaukelte vor sich hin, seit er aus der Schule zurückgekehrt war. Es war eine besondere Schule, Hogwarts die Schule für Heyen und Zauberer. Harry war in der Zauberwelt eine Berühmtheit, für das vernichten von Lord Voldemort, als er nur ein Jahr alt war. Es war die selbe Nacht, in der er seine Eltern verloren hatte und zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 geschickte wurde. Dort wuchs er allein, gehasst, schlechte behandelt und ungeliebt auf, bis er seinem Brief aus Hogwarts bekam und wusste was er war, auf. Das war der beste Moment in seinem Leben. Bis er entdeckte, das er einen Paten hatte und mit ihm etwas Zeit letzten Sommer und den Weihnachtferien verbringen konnte. Er war glücklich darüber, das er jemanden hatte, der ihn so liebte wie er war. Dann war er gegangen und hatte ihn getötet. Er war von Voldemort und seinen Todesser in den Hinterhalt gelockt worden, das Sirius in der Mysterium Abteilung war und seine Hilfe brauchte. Er konnte keine Hilfe finden und hatte versuchte Sirius selbst zu retten. Er lief in eine Falle und seine fünf Freunde mit ihm; er hätte sie beinahe auch getötet. Sirius starb, weil er ihn genau wie seine Eltern, ihm zur Hilfe kam.

Als der neue Tag anbrach, wiederholte Harry stille seine Entschuldigungen. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen und getrunken oder sich umgezogen. Auch wenn sie den Jungen hasste, fing seine Tante sich au über seinen Zustand zu wunder. Es muss etwas schreckliches in ihm vergehen, das er in solchem Zustand war. Sie wollte nicht das _diese Menschen_ kamen und ihr fragen stellten. Auch wenn sie die Schwester seiner Mutter war, zeigte sie keine familiäre Ähnlichkeiten. Petunia hatte einen langen dünnen Hals und ihre Haare waren von der Sonne ausgebleicht. Harry hatte schwarzes Harry die nie das tat was es sollte, schöne smaragdgrünen Augen die er hinter einer runden Brille versteckte und ein blitzförmige Narbe... die von Voldemort´ AVADRA KEDRAVA stammte, den er in der Nachte als seine Eltern getötet wurden, auf ihn geworfen hatte.

„Harry! Harry! Ich denke du solltest etwas essen. Vernon ist zur Arbeit und Dudley ist mit seinen Freunden in die Bibliothek gegangen. Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Du kannst rauskommen! Ich möchte nicht, das _diese Leute_ denken, das wir dich schlecht behandeln!" Sie wurde schließlich zu schweigen gebracht, als die Türklingel schellte. „Ich habe dich nie verstanden undankbares Gör! Das ist wahrscheinlich der neue Nachbar von gegenüber und ich hasse es, wenn ich ihm das erklären muss!"

„Hallo Petunia!" die Tür schlug an, als sie die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, als sie den Mann erkannte das außerhalb der Tür stand. Er hatte hellbraune Augen und mittellanges braunes Haar, mit grauen Strähnen. Er war knapp zwei Meter groß und sah gut aus. Er trug eine erwaschen Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt, dazu trug er bequeme Turnschuhe. Er hatte seine Hände in den Taschen und sah sich misstrauisch um.

Er klopfen kam von der Tür, während sie von dem Besucher wieder geöffnet wurde. „Uhm... Petunia, ich denke das wir das auf einem normalen Weg regeln können. Nach allem, ist das ja nicht so, das wir uns nicht kennen." Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. „Du muss gehen, die Nachbarn werden dich sehen. VERSCHWINDE! VERSCHWINDE!"

„Jetzt hör zu Dursley! Wir haben euch an der King Cross Station gewarnt, das wir euch einen Besuch abstatten, wenn wir denken das Harry nicht richtig behandelt wird! Niemand hat ihn gesehen oder etwas von ihm gehört, seit er wieder hier ist. Wir wissen auch das er seit fünf Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und getrunken hat!" Nach einer kurzen Pause, schlugen die Wörter das Besuchers auf sie ein. „WIE ZUR _VERDAMMTEN HÖLLE_, KANN DIR DER SOHN DEINER EIGENEN SCHWESTER SO EGAL SEIN! WO IST ER PETUNIA!"

Harry hatte nichts von dem mitbekommen, er saß einfach da und schaukelte weiter. Er bekam nur vage mit, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzt und seinen Namen rief.

"Harry! Harry, was ist? Harry, bitte hör auf zu weinen. Harry? _HARRY_!" Harry sah mit geschwollenen, blutunterlaufenden Augen auf und sah die Person die er auf dieser Welt jetzt nicht sehen wollte. _Remus Lupin_

„Harry, wie lange machst du das schon?" Harry zuckte mit dem Schulter, nicht in der Lage ihm richtig zu antworten.

„Weiß du was für ein Tag heute ist? Hast du etwas gegessen oder so, Harry?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog die Knie noch dichter an seinen Körper. Er fühlte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Rücken und dachte das sie ihn eigentlich schlagen müsste!

„Wie können sie mich ansehen?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme, die immer lauter wurde, als eine Welle der Gefühle ihn überrollte. „Wie können sie nach mir schauen, nach all den was ich getan habe? Wie können sie bei mir sein? Warum sind sie hier? Wie können sie bei mir sein, nachdem ich _jeden _umgebraucht haben, den sie liebten?" Ein Blick in Harry´ Gesicht zeigte das sich seine Zorn umwandelte in... ärger. „HAT ER SIE HERGESCHICKT? VERWENDET ER SIE UM ZU SEHEN WAS IN MEINEM LEBEN VOR SICH GEHT? SIE KÖNNEM IHN SAGEN DAS ER SICH SEIN VERDAMMTES INTERESSEN SONST WO HINSCHIEBEN KANN!" Harry war nicht im begriff hier zu sitzen und darüber zu reden. Er sprang auf, als die Welt anfing sie wie verrückt zu drehen. Er merkte wie sich Arme um ihn legten, als er auch schon einen stechenden schmerz in seinen Beinen spürte.

„Harrryyy!" um ihn war nur noch komplette Dunkelheit.

Es gab etwas ich in den dunklen Raum, als der Mond am Himmel aufging. Harry wusste das er im seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie lange er hier war oder wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er versuchte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen zu stützen, aber er war ziemlich schwach und wacklig. Er hatte gerade genügend Zeit, um zu sehen das jemand in der Ecke ´des Raum´ saß, bevor er wieder mit seinem Kopf ins Kissen fiel. Er rieb sich seine Schläfe und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

„Hallo? Hallo?" seine Stimme war ein krächzendes Flüstern. Er rieb sich mit seiner Hand am Hals, als wenn er dort eine Stelle hatte die heilen musste.

Harry?" Antwortete die Person, als sie aus der Ecke traf und zu seinem Bett hinüberschritt.

Harry war schockiert und verwirrt zugleich, als er ihm in die Augen sah. „_Remus?"_

„Es ist schön dich wieder wach zu sehen! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich Poppy oder Molly holen sollte, um nach dir zu sehen."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Wir habe seit _fünf _Tagen nicht von die gehört. Keiner vom Wachdienst hat dich draußen gesehen, da habe ich gedacht, das ich mal nachsehen gehe, ob etwas nicht stimmt."

„So, Dumbledore lässt mich wieder von seinem Orden bewachen? Was ist der verdammte Grund? Sie konnte mich auch nicht vor dem Dementorenangriff letzte Jahr schützen oder? So, wirst du jetzt gehen und den allmächtigen , alten Idioten Dumbledore alles erzählen?"

„Harry, gibt es etwas über das du reden möchtest? Ich dachte immer das du zu Dumbledore aufsiehst?"

„Was? Du meinst du weißt nichts _über_ mich?"

„Was soll ich über dich wissen Harry?"

Harry begann zu lachen. Was Lupin aber heraushörte war der gehässig Ton. Harry versuchte sich zu drehen, als er immer noch hysterisch lachte, aber er wurde wieder von Dunkelheit umgeben.

„_WAS VERDAMMT NOCH MAL MEINST DU DAMIT, ICH KANN NICHT? WARUM ERZÄHLST DU MIR ES NICHT?"_

„Remus bitte beruhige dich und senke deine Stimme. Ich bin mir sicher das du ein bisschen überrascht und aufgewühlt..."

„_DU HAST VERDAMMT RECHT, DAS ICH ÜBERRASCHT BIN UND ICH BIN NICHT AUFGEWÜHLT, ICH BIN WÜTEND MIT DIR! WIE KONNTEST DU DAS GEHEIMHALTEN UND UNS NICHT ERKLÄREN?"_

„Es hat mit Harry zu tun und ich war nicht in der Lage es jemanden zu erklären und schon gar nicht bevor Harry es wusste."

„ES WAR DEINE AUFGABE, ES IHN SO SCHNELL WIE MÖGLICH ZU ERKLÄREN! WARUM HAST DU DAS NICHT GEMACHT?" Remus unterbrach sein schreien und versuchte seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Wussten James, Lily und Sirius davon?"

„_Das war der Grund warum sich James entschloss den Fidelius Zauber zu benutzten. Sirius wusste etwas, aber nicht alles."_

_Remus ging weiter auf und ab, zwischen durch sah er mal zum Bett, indem Harry lag._

„_Wie konntest du es vor ihn geheim halten, Albus? Das möchte ich von dir wissen?"_

„_Ich kann dir nur das gleiche sagen, was ich auch schon Harry gesagt habe. Ich dachte das es das beste war... ich wollte ihm eine sorglose Kindheit geben." Der Mann sah alt aus und er seufzte._

„_Denkst du das es gut war, nachdem er gesehen hatte wie seine einziger Pate starb?"_

„_Nein, aber die Zeit war so gut wie jede andere auch, um einem Kind solche Nachrichten zu überbringen. Das habe ich jetzt gelernt." Er holte seine Zitronendrops aus der Tasche, steckte sich einen in den Mund und bot Lupin auch einen an. Lupin schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging zu Bett hinüber._

Harry dachte das er Stimmen hörte, aber war sich nicht ganz sicher. Es hörte sich an wie gemurmelt. Warum war er so müde? Er schien noch nicht mal Kraft genug zu haben, um seine Augen zu öffnen. Er versuchte sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die vorgefallen waren. Er konnte sich dran erinnern, das Remus gekommen war, um nach ihn zu sehen und das er ihn angeschrieen hatte. Harry fühlte sich deswegen schrecklich... Remus kannte Sirius fast sein ganzes Leben und er war der Letzte Marauder den er noch hatte. Alles an das Harry denken konnte, wie schlecht er sich fühlen würde, wenn er Ron und Hermine verlieren würde. Er musste Lupin finden. Er musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Harry merkte wie die Schuld in ihm anstieg. Harry versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen, aber schloss sie schnell wieder, wiel das Licht zu grell war.

„Harry!" Remus setzte sich auf und fragte sich, ob er wirklich gesehen hatte, das Harry die Augen geöffnet hatte. Harry drehte den Kopf Richtung Stimme die er gehört hatte und versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen.

Harry sah einen Raum voller Menschen. Er blinzelte mit den Augen und versuchte seine Hand zu heben, um das Lichte etwas abzuhalten. Leider schaffte er es nicht weit, den irgendetwas stach in seinem Arm.

Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber seine Stimme war rau und trocken. „W... w... wo bin ich?"

Remus war der erste der antwortet. „Du hast mich wirklich erschrocken. Ich habe dich in Krankenhaus gebracht."

Harry versuchte aus seinem Bett aufzustehen, aber er wurde von vielen Händen wieder hineingerückt.

„Harry bitte, versuche nicht aufzustehen. Remus war besorgt um dich und hat mir gesagt, das er sich hier her gebracht hatte."

„Hey Hermine." Sagte Harry schwach und lächelte.

„Hey Harry!"

Nach einigen Sekunden meldete sich Remus wieder. „Die Weasley waren auch für eine Weile hier, aber wir hielten es für das beste sie wieder nach Hause zu schicken. Wir sind hier in einem Muggel Krankenhaus und es war zu aufregend für sie. Wie musste Arthur zwei mal daran hindern deine IV herauszuziehen, damit er sehen konnte wie sie funktioniert." Alle lachten etwas, sogar Harry.

„Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?"

„Sicher , Honey." Harry drehte sich in der Richtung, der Stimme und konnte Hermines Mutter erkennen die bei ihm stand. „Ich hoffte das wir unter besseren Umständen Kennlernen würden, aber Hermine wollte unbedingt hier her. Wir hatte versucht, das Albus dich eine Woche zu uns lässt , jetzt wünschte ich das wir hartnäckiger gewesen wären." Jetzt wusste Harry, wo Hermine ihr großes Herz her hatte. Sie sah genau wie Hermine aus, wenn sie sich schuldig fühlte.

„Hagrid wollte auch kommen, aber er dachte das es nicht so gut ist, wenn es so viel aufsehen erregt." Sagte Hermine.

„Warum bin ich nicht im St.Mungo´s?"

„Ich denke das ich das beantworten kann." Sagte Professor McGonagall seine Transfiguration´ Lehrerin und trat vor. „Wie du siehst dachte wir, das es hier sicherer ist. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hat nichts für Muggel über und er würde dich hier nicht vermuten. Du bist auch unter den Muggeln nicht bekannt, also wird auch keiner ein Wort darüber verlieren das du hier bist." Harry nickte, denn es machte wirklich Sinn.

Nach einiger Zeit machte ein Teil seines Besuches sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. „Remus möchtest du mitkommen? Oder soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?" Remus lächelte leicht. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir etwas mitbringen könntest. Danke!" Er drückte leicht ihre Hand und drehte sich wieder zu Harry. „Sicher Remus." Hermine ging zu den anderen, die schon auf dem Flur waren.

„So, möchtest du mir nun sagen, was geschehen ist? Du hast mir wirklich einen schrecken eingejagt, Harry. Ich habe mir wirklich sorgen gemacht."

„Es tut mir Leid Remus, ich wiess es selbst nicht. Ich hatte einen Albtraum über..."

„Es ist gut Harry, du kannst es sagen... Sirius." Er sah zu erstenmal die Traurigkeit in Remus Gesicht.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, was er tun wollte, als er so schlecht die Augen öffnen konnte. „Remus, es tut mir Leid wegen Sirius." Er versuchte seine Stimme zu halten und die Tränen die sich in seinen Augen bildeten zu unterdrücken. „ Ich wollte nicht... ich meine nicht... es ist alles meine Schuld das deine bester Freund gestorben ist... und es ist... ALLES MEINE SCHULD!"

„TRAU DICH NICHT, DIR DIE SCHULD DARAN ZU GEBEN. ER WUSSTE ES BESSER, ALS ZU GEHEN! ER WUSSTE DAS ER NICHT MIT BELLSTRIX SPIELEN DURFTE! DU MÖCHTEST JEMANDEN DIE SCHULD GEBEN, GUT... GIB SIE IHR ODER KERACHER... GIB SIE VOLDEMORT... GIB SIE SNAPE ODER AUCH SIRIUS... ABER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, GIB DIR NICHT SELBER DIE SCHULD!" Remus war aufgesprungen und war mit seinem Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von Harry´ entfernt. Harry saß in seinem Bett und der schreck war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Hast du mich gehört, Harry? Du hast dich schon genug getadelt." Harry hatte einfach nur dagesessen, als eine Krankenschwester hineinkam.

„Bitte senken sie ihre Stimme, das hier ist immer noch ein Krankenhaus." Sie ging wieder, so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Remus..."

„Ja."

„Es tut mir Leid, wegen seinem Tot. Ich weiss wie du ihn vermisst. Erst war er weg... dann kam er wieder... und jetzt ist er wieder weg. Wie kannst du nicht böse mit mir sein? Jeder stirbt wegen mir?"

„Oh, Harry!" Lupin sah müde aus. „Du musst damit aufhören, dir die Schuld am Tot deiner Eltern zu geben. Eltern tun das, sie geben ihr Leben für ihre Kinder. Sie liebten dich; sie wollten das du lebst, glücklich bist und liebst. Das hatten sie in ihren Gedanken. Deine Eltern dachte, das es nicht besseres gibt, als dich... sie stellten sich gegen Voldemort, um dir ein besseres Leben zu geben... sie hatten bereits alles, was sie sich immer wünschten!" Remus sah Harry an. „Du hast so viel von ihnen, Harry. Du versuchte immer und allen zu helfen. Sie würden Stolz auf dich sein. Sirius und ich habe immer zusammen gesessen und darüber nachgedacht... James hätte es geliebt, über deine Abenteuer zu hören, obwohl der elterliche Teil von ihm wahrscheinlich dich übers Knie gelegt hätte, bis du 30 wärst!" Seine Augen leuchtete, als er an seinen besten Freund dachte. „Sirius dachte das du das beste warst, das ihm passieren konnte... er zog mich immer damit auf, das er den offiziellen Titel deines Paten hatte, aber er wusste das es nur Glück war!"

„Glück? Warum das?" fragte Harry mit angehobenen Augenbrauen.

Lupin warf lachend seinen Kopf zurück. „Ich wusste es! Ich wusste das er es dir nicht erzählt hat! Diese Idiot! Siehst du James konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wer dein Pate werden sollte und wollte unser Gefühle auch nicht verletzten, also hatte deine Mutter eine Idee. Es tut mir Leid Harry... aber du bekamst Patfoot als Paten, weil die Zahl fiel anstatt der Kopf!" Remus Augen funkelten so sehr, das hatte Harry bei ihm vorher noch nie gesehen.

„Remus, willst du mir erklären, weil mein Vater sich nicht entscheiden konnte, hat er eine_ Münze _geworfen?" sein Mund öffnete sich vor schreck.

„Nein... Ich sagte das es deine _Mutter_ war!" Es schie vor Gelächter, als er sah wie Harry´ Mund aufflog.

„Remus"

„Ja"

„Danke... du weißt... für alles hier."

„Ich wollte nirgends anders sein Harry. Ich habe deinen Eltern und Sirius versprochen dass ich immer für dich da sein werde... es tut mir Leid das ich es nicht eher war. Es gibt einig Dinge über die wir reden müssen, aber das kann noch warten. Du realisiertest... Du hast einige zu mir gesagt, wonach ich dich fragen muss, aber erst erzählst mir am was geschehen ist, seit du den Bahnhof verlassen hat... kannst du das?"

„Ja, ich denke schon... es kann sein das du einige nicht magst... einige ist... schwer... Ich vermisse ihn."

„Es ist okay, erzähl es mir."

„Ich denke das es auf den Weg nach Hause begann. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was alles in dieser Nacht geschehen ist... Ich hätte meine besten Freunde töten können... Hermine warnte mich, sie warnte mich das es eine Falle sein könnte... dann kam mir Sirius in Gedanken. Kannst du dich an die Nacht erinnern, als wir von der von der Heulenden Hütte weggingen? Er fragte mich, ob ich bei ihm Leben möchte. Das war der Gedanke, den ich für meinen Patronus benutzte." Remus lächelte, als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte. Die Nachte in der seine Freund wieder in sein Leben trat, nach seiner Gefangenschaft in Askaban. „Ich dachte das ich endlich die Dursley´ verlassen konnte und ein richtiges zu Hause hatte, aber Dumbledore schickte mich wieder in den Ligusterweg. Wissen sie wo ich bin? Ich meine die Dursley´?" Er konnte nicht glauben, das er näht vorher schon danach gefragt hatte.

„Ja, Harry. Petunia war diejenige, die den Krankenwagen für mich gerufen hat... nicht das ich hier irgendeine Chance gegeben habe." Er grinste an den Gedanken, wie er dieser Frau den Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

„Oh... ich bin überrascht. Irgendwie, bin ich diese Nacht eingeschlafen und die Alpträume kamen wieder. Ich sah ihn lachen und wie meine Freunde verletzt wurden und dann... Remus was hat die Dumbledore über die Nacht im Ministerium erzählt?"

„Ich denke das machen wir zu einer anderen Zeit... ich möchte einfach nur hören, was die Ursache ist, das du hier gelandet bist."

„Remus.. Ich... ich... als er gefallen ist.. _oh verdammte Hölle! _IchhabeeinunverzeihlichenFluchaufBellatrixgeschickt."

„Es tut mir Leid Harry. Ich dachte gehrt zu haben, das du einen _unverzeihlichen_ Fluch auf Bellatrix geworfen hat... sag mir das ich mich verhört haben... _bitte_?"

Harry lies seinen Kopf schuldig hängen und er schämte sich. „Nein Remus, ich versuchte den Crucio auf sie, aber es funktionierte nicht. In meinen Alpträumen seh ich es immer und immer wieder, sie lacht mich aus. Sie sagte das ich es nicht ernst meine. Ich sah Sirius Gesicht, als er durch den Schleier fiel. Denn wache ich auf und schreie. Ich... möchte ihm sagen das es mir Leid tut... ich will ihm helfen, ich dachte er braucht mich." Harry sah hinunter und versuchte gegen seine Tränen zu kämpfen.

„Harry, ich möchte das du mir zuhörst. Du hast so viel durchgemacht, das es normal ist, das man solche Träume hat. So lernen wir, die Dinge zu verarbeiten. Du musst verstehen das Sirius _genauso_ starb, wie er es wollte. Wir sprachen über viele solche Dinge. Er starb um dich zu schützen... hör mir bis zu Ende zu... er hat seine versprechen gegenüber James eingehalten, dich zu schützten egal wobei! Er starb als er gegen Voldemort kämpfte; das war eine Art, wie er sterben wollte. Er konnte das volle Leben nicht leben Harry; er hasste den Grimmauldplatz ohne dich. Dumbledore sperrte ihn dort ein, mit Erinnerungen, mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte." Er rollte mit den Augen und lächelte. „Den Punkt den ich versuche zu erklären ist, das einzige was du tunt kannst, für Sirius und deine Eltern, ist zu leben. Sie haben ihr Leben gegeben, damit du Leben kannst. Ich hatte eine... Unterhaltung mit Albus, er denkt das er dir gut getan hat, aber ich denke das ich einige besser machen kann, wenn du das möchtest." Er sah Harry mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Hat er dir das erzählt? Weißt du über die Prophezeiung bescheit? Wussten es meine Eltern oder Sirius?"

„Oh lass mich was sagen... Dumbledore und ich sind uns über diese Sache nicht einig."

„Ich dachte ich hätte heute früh jemand schreien gehört. Warst du und Professor Dumbledore das?"

„Ja. Tut mir Leid, wir wollten dich nicht stören."

„Es ist okay. Aber warum bin ich hier... im Krankenhaus?"

Remus lächelte. „ Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann diese Frage kommt. Erinnerst du dich, du hattest seit fünf Tagen nicht gegessen und getrunken?" Harry sah beschämt hinunter, er hatte nicht realisiert das es so lange war. „Du warst extrem unterernährt und entwässert. Du warst zu schwach zu stehen oder sonst irgendetwas, also habe ich entschieden dich irgendwo hinzubringe, wo man dir helfen kann."

„Nun, das ist etwas, das der gute alte Dumbledore nicht gemacht hätte?" sagte Harry mit rollenden Augen.

„Harry... bist du wegen der Prophezeiung verärgert oder das Dumbledore sie es nicht eher erklärt hat?"

Harry schrak zurück. „AUF ALLES! Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

„Du hast jedes Recht wütend zu sein. Das ist etwas, was dein ganzes Leben beeinflusst. Es tut mir auch Leid Harry. Als Sirius nach Askaban gebracht wurde... ich hätte hervorkommen sollen und damit aufhören sollen, ein Feigling zu sein." Er holte tief Luft. „Hoffendlich lässt du mich das jetzt wieder gut machen."

„Was meinst du?" Er bekam nicht mit, das er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Ist es in Ordnung für dich... ich meine wenn du möchtest... nun was ich versuche zu sagen ist... ichhabemirgedachtdasdumichvielleichtzumPatenhabenwillstsowieJamesunSiriuseswollten?" Er war so nervöse auf die Antwort, das er sich auf die Lippe biss. „Ich sehe... ich sollte gewusst haben, das du vielleicht nicht..."

„Bist du _verrückt?_ Ich liebe es! Du bist der letzte Freund meiner Eltern. Heißt das, das ich die Dursley´ verlassen kann? Wo werden wir Leben? Hast du ein Haus? Können wir gleich gehen?" Harry´ Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war seit den Sirius ihn gebeten hatte, bei ihm zu Leben, nicht mehr so aufgeregt. Remus lachte über Harry´ Gesicht, in dem sich die Begeisterung wiederspiegelte. In dem zustand, den Harry war dachte er das es einige Zeit dauern würde, bis er wieder richtig lachen konnte. Es war besser gegangen, als er gedacht hatte. „Beruhig dich Harry. Wenn wir dich von den Geräten abmachen kommt die Krankenschwester wieder und wir sind beide in Schwierigkeiten." Er legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du willst wirklich bei mir Leben... auch mit, nun du weißt... _allem_?" Remus hatte viele Gründe sich sorgen zu machen, vor allen wie er ein Werwolf war.

„JA! Es hat mich nie gestört Remus... außerdem, wenn es meinen Vater und Sirius nicht gestört hat, warum sollte es mich stören?"

„Gut, am Anfang müsste sich jemand anderes einmal im Monat um dich kümmern..."

„Ich könnte in den Fuchsbau gehen.."

„Und einige Leute könnten reden... nun, wer du bist... es könnte schwer für dich werden."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, außerdem stimmen die meisten Geschichten jetzt ja." Er zuckte mit den schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Der _letzte_ der Marauder wollte, das er bei ihm lebte. Auf Wiedersehen Dursley´s ! Hoffentlich explodiert Dudley bei Essen! Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich vor Aufregung. Nachdem Sirius gestorben war, dachte er das er im Ligusterweg festsaß. Aber Remus war hier und rettete ihn, wie in seinem dritten Jahr, als er ihn beibrachte wie man einen Patronus erschuf. Im Augenblick konnte er wahrscheinlich einen Patronus erzeugen, der 1000 Dementoren verjagte. Bevor er realisieren konnte was er trat, hatte er beide Arme um Remus geworfen und drückte ihn fest an sich. Als er realisierte was er tat, ließ Harry ihn los und klopfte ihn leicht auf den Rücken.

Remus lächelte, als er plötzlich von Harry umarmt wurde. Er gab Harry auch eine kurze Umarmung.

„Hmm, Hmm... störe ich bei etwas?" beide drehten ihren Kopf Richtung Tür, sie sahen Hermine mit einem Teller dort stehen.

Remus und Harry lächelten beide. „Nein, komm rein. Ich habe nur... umm... Harry gefragt, ob er möchte das ich sein neuer Pate bin."

Hermine quiekte vor Aufregung. Sie lief zu ihnen hinüber, stellte den Teller ab und umarmte Remus. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Hermine so gesehen hatte... wie ein _Mädchen_. Remus versuchte sich aus den starken Griff von Hermine zu befreien. „Ich krieg keine Luft mehr."

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt! Oh Harry, ist das nicht aufregend? Ich war so besorgt um dich, als du wieder zu deinen _schrecklichen_ Verwandten musstest , aber jetzt! Jetzt kannst du bei Lupin wohnen und er wird sich gut um dich kümmern. Hey! Möglicherweise können wir uns diesen Sommer dann öfter sehen. Weiss Ron das schon? Oh ich wette das er auch so aufgeregt ist. Wann kannst du umziehen? Wo wirst du Leben? Ist es ein großes..."

Remus und Harry wurde fast schwindlig, so schnell redete sie. Harry unterbrach sie, bevor sie sich wirklich überschlug „Hermine. Beruhig dich wieder und hohl mal Luft. Ich weiß ja noch gar nicht, wann ich hier entlassen werde."

„Oh Harry, ich freu mich so für dich!" Jetzt war es Harry, die sie mit ihrer Umarmung fast erdrückte. Harry´ Gesicht war von ihren braunen, buschigen Haaren bedeckt. Er bemerkte plötzlich das sie nicht buschig waren, sondern weih wie Seide , und der _Duft!_ Was war das? Es roch wie... _Vanille und Honig! _Warum hatte er vorher nicht bemerkt? „Uhm... Hermine?"

„Ja Harry?"

„Ich denke du kannst mich wieder loslassen." Harry war leicht errötet. Remus konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen, als er das sah.

Hermine löste sich von ihm, mit einem roten Gesicht. „Entschuldigung!" sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Ist schön gut Hermine. Es ist ja nicht das erste mal, das du versuchst mich mit einer Umarmung zu töten." Er neckte sie, in den er ihre Schulter einen leichten schups gab. „So, ist sonst jemand verlorenen gegangen?"

„Nein, ich war schon fertig und wollte Remus das Essen bringen, bevor es kalt wird."

Remus nahm den Teller von ihr entgegen. „Danke. Das ist wirklich süß von dir."

Plötzlich hatte Harry einen Gedanken. „Kann mir jemand sagen, welchen Tag wir heute haben?"

Remus und Hermine begannen zu lachen. Hermine beruhigte sich schließlich so weite, das sie antworten konnte. „Nein... langsam wir das... aufheben das, nicht... du?" es dauerte einen Moment bis sie wieder genug Luft hatte. „Du bist jetzt zwei Wochen, von der Schule weg! Du warst wirklich erschöpft und krank." Sie sah hinunter und spielte mit ihren Händen. „Du hast mir wirklich einen schrecken eingejagt. Als Lupin anrief, ich... ich dachte Voldemort hätte dich gefunden. Ich hatte solche Angst, bis er mir erklärt hatte was geschehen ist. Ich habe meine Eltern gebeten mit mir herzufahren. Ich hoffe das ist Okay?" Sie hob kaum ihren Blick, um Harry zu betrachte, aber sie fing an auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie angst hatte oder nervöse war. „_Oh Harry,_ wenn ich nur gewusst hätte! Meine Eltern haben Dumbledore gebeten, dich in unser Haus zu lassen, aber er sagte zu uns nur _Nein_, er wollte aber keinen Grund nennen! Ich war so... WÜTEND! Er sagte es wäre für dein eigenes Wohl, aber ich wusste... ich wusste das sich diese_ schrecklichen_ Leute sich nicht um dich kümmern. _Verdammt noch mal_, du hast gerade deinen Paten _verloren_!" Ihre Augenbrauen schossen vor Zorn in die Höhe. Harry hatte das schon einige male gesehen und zwar wenn Draco Malfoy, Erzfeind Nummer eins, mal wieder Mist baute. Harry konnte und musste lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte.

„Hermine, es ist gut. Wirklich. Ich möchte im Augenblick nicht über ihn reden."

Harry verbrachte noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus. Remus verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei ihm, er ging nur nach Hause zu Duschen und umziehen, wenn Hermine mit ihren Eltern da war. Er hatte sie nur einige male getroffen, aber er begann sie kennen zulernen. Hermines Mutter war erstaunlich, sie hatte so ein gutes Herz. Sie behandelt Harry, als wenn sie ihn schon das ganze Leben kannte. Ihr Vater war genauso nett, aber jedes Mal wenn er versuchte mit Harry zu reden, kamen sie zu den Dursley und wie sie ihn missbraucht hatten. Harry genoss seine Besuche aber trotz alledem. Er freute sich einen Erwachsen so verärgert zu sehen, wie er sich fühlte. Er hatte auch die Weasley gesehen, aber nur kurz. Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Neville und seine Großmutter und sogar Dumbledore versuchte ihn zu besuchen, aber Harry regte sich jedes Mal auf, also bat Tonks Dumbledore wieder zu gehen. Kingsley Shaklebolt kam einmal vorbei und einige Mitglieder des Ordens. Der Orden war die geheime Organisation, die gegen Voldemort kämpfte. Er wurde beim ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort, von Albus Dumbledore gegründet und der Orden des Phönix genannt. Seine Eltern und Sirius waren Mitglieder, sogar die Longbottom, Nevilles Eltern waren es.

Harry durfte heute gehen. Remus erklärte ihn, das er so lange wieder zu den Dursley´ musste, bis er die ganzen Papiere für die Vormundschaft hatte. Keiner war glücklich darüber, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Dumbledore hatte Remus versprochen, das er ihm helfen würde, so eine Art von Friedensangebot. Remus war nicht glücklich über die Hilfe, aber er wusste das er die ganze Unterstützung brauchte die er finden konnte und Dumbledore war einen angesehen Person im Ministerium und in der Zauberwelt. Er würde alles tun, damit er Harry endlich von diesen Menschen wegbekäme. Er sprach auch mit Harry darüber wo sie Leben wollten und bereitete ihn vorsichtig darauf vor, wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zu gehen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Er hatte viele Erinnerung an Sirius dort, aber diese Erinnerungen waren auch schwer gegenüberzutreten. Remus war auch Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon besuchen gegangen, um sie zu warnen das sie kommen würde und sicherzugehen, das Harry auch richtig aß und trank. Als sie bereit zum gehen waren, gab die Krankenschwester Remus eine List mit Dingen die er beachten musste. Remus verließ mit Harry das Krankenhaus, vor der Tür trafen sie auf Mad-Eye und Tonks. Tonks nahm seine Sachen und lud sie in ein Auto. „Wotcher Harry!"

„Hey Tonks."

„Fühlst du dich besser, keine Probleme mehr?" Nymphadora Tonks war ein Ministerium Auror und eins der jüngsten Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, aber was immer du auch machst ruf sie nie bei ihren Vornamen. Sie hatte heute lange blonde Harre mit silbernen Strähnen und ihre Augen hatte verschieden Lavendeltöne. Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody hallte längere graue Haare und ihn fehlte ein Stück seiner Nase. Er hatte ein blaues magisches Glasauge, mit den konnte er durch allen hindurchsehen und es in alle Richtungen bewegen. Er war Ex-Auror, hatte sich vom Ministerium zurückgezogen und eines der Gründungs-Mitgliedern des Phönixorden. Harry und Remus setzten sich auf die Rückbank. Er würde so lange bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel bleiben, bis Remus den Papierkram erledigt hatte. Diesmal störte es ihn nicht, den er hatte die Hoffnung sie bald für immer verlassen zu können.

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursley und beobachtete der Zeiger der Uhr, wie er langsam auf Mitternacht zusteuerte. Um Mitternacht würde er endlich sechzehn sein. Zum ersten mal seit Jahren hatte Harry schließlich einen Grund, sie auf seinen Geburtstag zu freuen. Er beobachte etwas, das auf sein Fenster zugeflogen kam. Er wusste genau wer es war. Seine Eule Hedwig, sie war eine wunderschöne Schneeeule mit blauen Augen. Sie war das beste Haustier was man sich nur wünschen konnte, sie war auch das erste richtige Geburtstaggeschenk was er je bekommen hatte. Rubeus Hagrid hatte sie ihm geschenkt, als er elf Jahre wurde und er seine erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begann. Hagrid war ein Halbriese und der erste Freund den er je hatte. Er war der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts und jetzt auch sein Professor für Magische Geschöpfe; dank Harry, Hermine und Ron. Er hatte Harry, auf den Tage genau vor sechs Jahren, von den Dursleys weggeholt. Es war einer der Momente, an die er gerne zurückdachte. Es war auch der Tag, an dem er erfuhr das er ein Zauberer war. Der Tag an dem er Freunde gefunden hatte, seine _besten Freunde_ und Menschen die sich für ihn interessierten. Er hatte auch die besten Freunde seiner Eltern getroffen und fing an etwas über sie zu erlernen. Er könnte Hagried gegenüber nicht sagen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Er hatte seine Laben verändert und dafür war er ihn dankbar.

Als Hedwig zu ihm hinüberflog und auf seiner Schulter landete, entfernte er den Brief von ihrem Bein und gab ihr einen Eulekeks. „Hey Mädchen, wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe dich vermisst, während ich weg war. Hattest du eine gute Zeit bei Ron? Wie ich sehe bist du nicht verhungert." Sie zwickte ihn liebevoll ins Ohr. „Ok, Ok, war nur Spaß. Wollen wir nachsehen, von wem der ist?"

Harry öffnete den Brief und laß:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Ich freu mich zu hören, das es dir gut geht. Ich habe eine aufregende Nachricht für dich. Einer der Wachen kommt gleich nach Mitternacht und bringt dich zu dem Ort, an dem wir auch schon den letzten Sommer verbrachte haben. Aber das beste ist, das hoffe ich doch, das ich auch da bin! Ist das nicht aufregend, sie schicken meine ganze Familie mit. Sie denke das wir alle für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ein Ziel sein könnten und können so besser ein Augen auf uns halten. Ich kann gar nicht warten , dich wieder zu sehen! Sie haben mir erklärt, das Ron mit seiner Familie vielleicht auch bald kommen würde. Nun ich höre besser auf und lass dich packen. Ich kann nicht warten bist du hier bist. Hast du schon was von deinen O.W.L.´s Ergebnissen gehört? Ich sehe dich bald._

_In Liebe deine Hermine._

Harry lächelte, konnte Hermine Granger an nicht anderes als die O.W.L.´s Ergebnisse, in den Sommerferien denken. Sie war einer seiner besten Freunde. Sie war extrem intelligent, loyal, vertrauenswürdig und hatte ihm bei all seinen Abenteuern beiseite gestanden. Sie war etwa ein Meter sechzig groß, hatte langes honigbraunes Haar und zimtfarbene Augen. Ihre Haare waren naturgelockt und normalerweise_ sehr_ buschig, weil sie nie die Zeit hatte, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, aber im Krankenhaus war ihn aufgefallen das es diesmal nicht der Fall war. Harry erinnerte sich an den wundervollen Geruch, als sie ihn umarmte. Sie hatte auch etwas bräune bekommen und einige interessante Kurven. Sie wuchs aus ihrer Kindheit hinaus und verwandelte sich in eine wundervolle junge Dame. Er und Ron hatte sich für Miss-ich-weiss-alles nicht interessier, als sie zur Schule kamen. Dann hatten sie Sie vor einem Bergtroll gerettet und es war eine undurchbrechbare Verbindung entstanden. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, auch wenn Ron und die restliche Schule sich gegen ihn gestellte hatte. Er konnte nicht erwarten sie wieder zu sehen und freute sich schon darauf, den restlichen Sommer mit ihr zu verbringen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, machte er sich sorgen um sie und ihre Familie. Hermine war etwas, was die Zauberwelt Muggelgeborene nannte, eine Person mit nicht magischen Eltern. Einige in der Zauberwelt, wie Voldemort´ Todesser, nannten sie _Schlammblut_. Die war ein niederdrückendes Wort für einen Muggelgeborenen und Harry _hasste_ das Wort. Harry realisierte das er schon zu lange gesessen hatte, er sprang auf und begann seinen Koffer zu packen. Er kontrolliert noch mal ob er alles hatte. Seine Schulbücher, Federn, Pergament und Kleidung. Sehr wichtige waren sein Tarnumhange, die Karte des Rumtreibers und sein Fotoalbum. Harry kontrolliert das lose Dielenbrett unter seinem Bett doppelt, um sicherzugehen, das er wirklich alles hatte. Nachdem er alles eingepackte hatte, setzte er ich hin und wartete. Es dauerte noch nicht mal eine Minute, bis Harry leichte ploppende Geräusche hörte. Einige Ordensmitglieder waren in seinem Zimmer erschienen.

„Wotcher Harry!"

„Wotcher Tonks.!

„Nun bist du fertig zu gehen?" fragte Remus, als er den Deckel von Harry´ Koffer schloss.

„Ja, ich muss nur noch Hedwig´ Käfig nehmen. Wie kommen wir dort hin?"

„So wie letzte Jahr," antwortete Moody.

„Aber ich habe keinen Besen." Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Anfang letztes Jahr sein Besen konfisziert wurde. Ihn kam auch in den Sinn, das der Feuerblitz auch das letzt Geschenk war, das er je von Sirius bekommen würde.

Remus hatte ein funkeln in den Augen und ließ ein kleines glucksen hören. Kingsley Shaklebolt trat aus der Gruppe hervor und übergab ihn seinen glänzenden Besen. Harry sah ihn geschockt an.

„Mein Feuerblitz! Aber wie? Umbridge hatte ihn in den Kerker der Schule gesperrt." Er sah sich jeden Zentimeter stolz an und suchte nach Beschädigungen. Als er keine finden konnte, sah er ihn viele bestürzte Gesichter.

„Nun, wie willst du sonst fliegen?" fragte Dung, als wenn es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt war.

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bis du fertig, zum gehen? Wie bekommen jeden Moment das Signal."

„Was ist mit meiner Tante und meinem Onkel? Nicht das es mich interessier, aber sollten wir ihnen nicht bescheit geben oder so"

„Wir habe ihnen einen Brief hinterlassen und deine Tante warte unter an der Treppe , um die Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen"

Harry öffnete geschockte seinen Mund. „Hast du gesagte meine Tante wartet, um Tschüß zu sagen? Sie hat nie in meinem Leben Tschüß gesagt! Warum nun?"

„Weil ich eine Unterhaltung mit ihr hatte, über verschieden Dinge. Ich habe ihr gezeigt das sie Fehler gemacht hat und habe ihr gesagt, das du nicht wieder kommen wirst."

„Oh, den denke ich, das ich es hinter mich bringen sollte" Harry drehte sich und begann immer zwei Stufen auf einmal hinunter zu gehen. Tante Petunia wartete mit einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck im Wohnzimmer. Sie stand auf, als Harry eintrat.

„Remus erklärte mir, das du nicht länger hier wohnen würdest und dachte mir, das du die restlichen Sachen deiner Mutter haben möchtest." Sie sah flüchtig auf einige Kartons in der Ecke.

„Danke, umm... warum gibst du sie mir erst jetzt? Ich bin seit _fünfzehn_ Jahren in diesem Haus und du hast nie etwas gesagt. Tatsächlich, hast du immer abgelehnt darüber zu sprechen. Warum jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Ich habe gedacht, ich würde einmal in meinem Leben das richtige tun. Ich weiss das ich dich schrecklich behandelt habe. Wie schrecklich, habe ich erste verstanden, als du mit dem Krankenwagen..."

„MEINST DU DIESEN MIST ERNST! ICH HABE IM BESENSCHRANK GELEBT, BIS ICH ELF JAHRE ALT WAR. DEIN SOHN VERSUCHTE MIR _JEDEN_ TAG IN DEN ARSCH ZU TRETEN, UM SICHER ZU STELLEN, DAS ICH KEINE FREUNDE FINDEN WÜRDE. DEIN EHEMANN BRACHTE GITTER AN MEINEM FENSTER AN UND GAB MIR JEDEN TAG NUR EIN TELLER SUPPE ZU ESSEN! WIE KANNST DU DA STEHEN UND SOLCHEN MIST ZU MIR SAGEN. DU KANNST DEINE NEU GEWONNENES INTERESSEN NEHMEN UND ES DUDDYKIN UND DEINEN EHEMANN IN DEN ARSCH SCHIEBEN!" Harry war noch nie so wütend in seinem Leben. Erst jetzt merkte er, das jeder im Raum ein geschocktes Gesichte hatte und sich vor schreck versteift hatte.

Tonks war die erste, die diese Ruhe wieder unterbrach. „Hast du _Besenschrank_ gesagt?"

„Ja." Antwortete Harry, aber ließ die Augen nicht von seiner Tante.

„BOOM! Jeder drehte sich zu Remus und sah, wie er mit seine Faust gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte. „Was zur Hölle meinst du Harry? Stimmte das alles?" Er drehte sich mit Feuer in den Augen zu Petunia. „Du betest besser zu Gott, das ich dich Leben lasse."

Tonks legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und versuchte ihn Richtung Tür zu ziehen. „Komm Remus, das macht jetzt auch nicht mehr aus. Er wird diesen schrecklichen Platz verlassen und weil du jetzt die Vormundschaft hat Remus, wir er auch nie wieder hierher zurückkommen müssen! Nun komm, lass uns gehen, sie haben das Signal gegeben."

Remus begann langsam zu Hintertür zu gehen, aber er hörte nicht auf mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Tonks erschrak sich, als sie die Tür unter der Treppe sah. Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben, noch nie hatte jemand so viel Interesse an seinem Wohl gezeigt. Er war über die Reaktion überrascht, er war sich sichergewesen das der Orden die Situation kannte. Wusste Dumbledore es? Er hatte immer gedacht, das er wusste wie die Dursley´ ihn behandelten, vor allem nach den sein erster Hogwarts Brief an, _Harry Potter Im Schrank unter der Treppe, _adressiert war. Harry drehte sich noch mal und sah zu letzte mal zum Haus und zu seiner Tante. Er würde nie wieder her kommen und spürte zu erstem mal seit langen Erleichterung. Er entschied sie eine letzte Sache zu tun, bevor er aus der Hintertür in frei trat. „Oh, nebenbei Tante Petunia... ich bin reicht, _wirklich_ reich! Ich habe mehr Geld, als Onkel Vernon sein ganzes Leben lang haben wird!" Er hatte ein boshaftes Grinsen auf den Gesicht. „Ich dachte das du es wissen wolltest!" Er winkte ihr, schwang ein Bein über den Besen und stieg mit eine breiten lächeln auf den Gesicht in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Er hatte sich noch nie so frei in seinem Leben gefühlt. Es war das unglaublichste Gefühl, was er je hatte. Das Leben für Harry war endlich... Perfekt!

* * *

_So was haltet ihr davon, soll ich weiter machen oder es wieder löschen? Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir reichich eure Meinung schreibt, damit ich weiss wie ihr darüber denkt._

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch est mal alles gute._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo ihr!_

_Danke für die vielen Reviews, die ihr mir geschrieben habt. Das sagt mir das euch die FF gefällt und das sich meine mühe lohnt. _

_Wie ich schon im ersten Chap erwähnt habe, ist das nicht meine FF sie gehört einer Freundin von mir und die Figuren gehören auch nicht mir, sondern JKR . Auch komme ich mit meiner Aussage nicht hin, das es ca.100.000 Worte sind. Sie wird wahrscheinlich noch ma 30.000 Worte länger, den das Chap hat schon1000 mehr als das erste und die anderen sind auch nicht kürzer. So jetzt noch schnell ein paar Antworten._

_Hermine Potter: Ich hoffe das dir dieses Chap auch gefallen wird. Ich freu mich, das du auch wieder da bist. _

_Snape126: Ja ich werde mir die mühe machen und sie weiter abtippen, auch wenn es ab und an nicht so schnell geht, den ich muß auch Zeit zunm schreiben haben. Das sie die Geschichte nicht verstecken muß habe ich ihr schon gesagt und sie freut sich, das ihr sie so zahlreich lest. _

_zampirik: Ich hoffe das dir dies auch gefällt._

_mellon: Ja du hast das richtig raudgehrt. Was Ron dazu sagt, das wird noch kommen. Also weiter lesen._

_Minnilein: Freut mich zu hören, das du es magst. Weiter gehts._

_Travin Stormkeep: Danke!_

_Wilder Terminator: Schn das es dir so weit gefällt. Das mit dem text sollte eigendlich nicht so passieren. Jetzt habe ich das aber richtig gmacht, so wie es auch im ersten schon sein sollte._

_Condor: Ich hoffe das es dir schnell genug ist, aber das geht leider nicht immer._

_Fayt the Xpert: Auch wenn das keine 100 Harry/Hermine wäre, würde ich weiter schreiben._

_lythande14 : Supi das du sie supi findes. Gleich gehts weiter._

_laser-jet: Jawohl Chef! Sofort!_

_So jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen**_

_**Kapitel 2 **_

_**Nach hause kommen**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry hatte schon fast vergessen, wie sehr er es liebte zu fliegen. Er genoss den Fug zu Grimmauldplatz, trotz der kalten Windes. Moody nahm wieder einen Kompletten Umweg, nur um sicher zu stellen, das ihnen auch keine folgte. Als sie schließlich auf dem Platz landeten, erinnerte Remus Harry daran, sich an den Papierstreifen zu erinnern den ihm Moody letzte Jahr gezeigt hatte. Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte nach.

Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, befindet sich im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf, London.

Harry öffnete die Augen und erwartete eine schmuddelige Tür und schmutzige Fenster zu sehen, aber zu seiner Überraschung sah er eine schöne neue Kirschholztür, mit eine glänzend polierten Knauf.

Remus sah seinen verwirrten Blick. „Wir habe eine Menge Reinigungsarbeiten gemacht. Wir wollten das beenden, was Sirius begonnen hatte. Warte bis du die Änderungen drinnen siehst."

Die Gruppe betrat das Haus, sie versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein, den der Rest des Hauses schief schon, weil es spät war. Die Kerzenleuchter erhellte leicht die Eingangshalle. Harry konnte sehen, das der Boden genauso wie die Tür einen schöne Kirschholzfarbe hatte. Der Flur und der Eingang war in einem hellen kaffeefarbenen Ton gehallten. Der Raum links von Eingang, war das Wohnzimmer. Es war kakaofarben gestrichen und hatte cremefarbene Vorhänge. Im Zimmer gab es eine schöne große weiße Ledercouch mit zwei dazupassenden Sesseln, die Kissen waren kakao- und cremefarben. Ein große quadratische kirschfarbener Kaffeetisch stand in der Mitte. Neben der Couch standen eine Glastisch mit goldenen Kerzenhaltern. In der anderen Ecke, vor den Kamin stand ein Schaukelstuhl, den mit einen cremefarbenen Überwurf versehen war. Harry fand diesen Raum erstaunlich. Auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle befand sich ein Büro. Dieser Raum war in hellen Grün- und Cremetönen gehalten. In der Mitte befand sich ein großen Schreibtisch mit einer Glaspatte. Der Sessel und die Stühle, waren genauso wie die Vorhänge in einem cremefarbenen Ton gehalten. Die eine Wand hatte einen großen mahragoniefarbenen Kamin mit einem Glassims. In der nähe des Fenstern befand sich eine goldene Vogelstange. Harry bemerkte das die Treppe in den gleiche dunklen kirchfarbenen ton gehalten war, wie die Böden. Überall lagen kleine Läufer, in creme, marine, salbei und purpurn. Ihm fiel auch auf, das diese schreiende Bild von Mrs.Black und die Elfenköpfe verschwunden waren. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es geschafft das Bild zu entfernen."

Remus nickte. „Letztendlich war es Dumbledore, der es geschafft hat. Als das Bild herunter war, lösten sich auch die Elfenköpfe. Komm mit, es gibt noch mehr zu sehen." Sagte er stolz, über die ganze arbeit.

Die Tür rechst hinter den Büro, war ein Schafsaal mit zehn Betten auf jeder Seite. Er hatte das gleich grün wie das Büro, nur die Vorhange waren moosgrün, damit sie das Licht abhielten. Die Betten waren mit einen cremefarbenen Überwurf versehen und hatten grüne Kissen. Um jedes Bett gab es cremefarbene Vorhänge, um etwas Privateben zu geben. Die meisten der Ordensmitglieder betraten den Raum und begannen sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, als Remus und Tonks Harry den Rest des Hauses zeigten.

Die Tür am Ende der Halle, sah wie die Eingangstür aus. Harry bemerkte das alle Schlangengriffe, gegen runde Glasdrehknöpfe mit einen eingravierten Phönix, ausgetauscht wurden. Als Harry die Tür zur Küche öffnet, war er über die Änderung überrascht. Der Kamin wurde so erweitert, das drei Erwachsene ihn gleichzeitig benutzten hätten können. Über dem Kamin hing das Bild von Phineas Nigellus, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwart und Mitglied der Black Familie. Der Kamin hatte einen Sims aus Kirschholz. In ihn waren eine Lilie, ein Hund, ein Wolf und ein Hirsch eingeschnitzt. Harry ging hinüber und fuhr eicht mit seine Hand über die Ornamente. „Es ist wunderschön! Ich hab noch nie so eine Arbeit gesehen."

Ein grinsen zeigte sich auf Tonks Gesicht. „Mein Cousine konnte alles tun, wenn es nur schlecht genug war. Überraschend nicht? Es wurde ohne Magie gemacht, er jeden Zentimeter mit seinen Händen erschaffen."

„Sirius hat dies geschnitzt?"

„Es stimmt Harry. Er wollte etwas spezielles für diesen Platz, wenn man hier isst oder die Versammlungen hier abgehalten werden. Es war seine Art, das Haus als seins zu zeichnen und nicht als das der Black Familie. Er hat sein Herz und seine Seele dort hineingesteckt."

„Was ist mit dem leeren Stück hier Tonks? Hat er en nicht beenden können?"

Remus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und gab einen wissenden Blick von sich. „Die Platz junger Mann, ist für deine Animagusform!"

"WAS?"

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, das er dich nicht zu den Plünderern zählt? Wir habe viele Nächte hier am Tisch verbracht und haben darüber nachgedacht, was du wohl werden wirst." Er gluckste über den verwirrten Blick auf Harry´ Gesicht. Tonks schien es amüsant zu finden.

Harry drehte sich, um die Küche weiter zu begutachten. Der Tisch war erweitert wurden, so das er jetzt mehr quadratisch war. Auf den Bänke, die jetzt an zwei Seiten der Wand entlangtiefen, lagen purpurne Kissen. Die restliche Küche, war auch erneuert worden. Die Schränke auf der einen Seite wurden erneuert und die Geräte auch, zwischen der Spüle und dem Tisch befand sich jetzt ein Tresen. Barhocker mit den selben Gewebe wie die Kissen standen auf der einen Seite des Tresens. Auf der anderen Seite des Tresens befand sich eine großer Herd, ein extra Spülbecken und eine große Arbeitsfläche. Über dem Tresen hingen neue Töpfe und Pfannen. Die Schränke reicht vom Boden bis zu einige Zentimetern unter die Decke. Neben den Tresen war eine Tür die in einen Kühlraum führte, so einen großen hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Auf der anderen Seite von Tresen war auch noch mal ein Herd, so das mindestens acht Töpfe oder Pannen darauf passten und zwei große Backöfen entdeckte er auch noch. Harry stellte sich gerade vor, was ein richtige Koch dafür geben würde, um solch eine Küche zu bekommen. Er bemerkt es jetzt, das es eine Weitere Tür neben dem Kamin gab. „Wo geht die hin?"

„Die führt zu Garten... und zum Quidditch Feld."

„Du verarscht mich, richtig? Wo war die letzten Sommer? Wie kommt es, das es mir keiner gesagt hat?"

„Harry, das ist etwas, an den Sirius gearbeitet hat für dich... für uns!" Sagte er mit einem flüchtigen boshaften Blick zu Tonks. „Sirius hatte sich entschlossen die Grundstücke der Nachbarschaft zu kaufen, um in der Lage zu sein, dies zu tun. Dann erweiterte er sie magisch und versorgte sie mit den nötigen Schutzzaubern."

„Es ist hervorragend zu Stress abbauen oder nicht Remus?"

„Ja definitive. Gut um Stress und Energie anzubauen, aber manchmal auch um Spaß zu haben Tonks."

„Das ist unglaublich! Nichts erinnert hier mehr an das alte Haus. Habt ihr das auch mit dem Räumen oben gemacht?"

„Ja, das haben wir mit dem vollständigen Haus gemacht. Wir sind letzte Woche fertig geworden." Sagte Remus und gab Harry´ Schulter einen leichten schups. „Wollen wir die Tour weiter führen oder willst du gehen und auspacken? Vielleicht auch etwas schlafen?"

„NEIN... Ich meine, ich würde lieben den Rest des Hauses zu sehen."

Harry erinnerte sich daran das die Granger´ hier waren und versuchte leise zu sein, da sie sicher schon schliefen. Harry war von den Bilden, der alten und Neuen Ordensmitgliedern fasziniert, die im Treppenaufgang hingen. An der Oberseite der Treppe hingen die für ihn am interessantesten. Die seiner Eltern, Sirius, Lupin und den Longbottom´, sie sahen glücklich aus. Harry öffnete die rechte Tür und war über die Ausstattung überrascht. Es stand ein vierblanken Bett schräg über eine Ecke im Raum. Es hatte ein sehr große Fenster, mit einer Tür die zu einem Balkon führe, was Harry vorher auch noch nicht gesehen hatte. Die Wände waren in mitteblau gehalten und die Decke in hellblau. Das Bett hatte einen dunkelblauen Überwurf und die Kissen waren in graublau gehalten. Neben dem Fenster, dicht am Bett stand ein Teleskope. Der Raum enthielt ein graublaue Couch mit zwei Sesseln und an den anderen Wand stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Bücherregale zierten die Wand. Es gab eine weitere Tür die in ein Badezimmer führte. Es war in blaugrauen Marmor gehalten und die Armaturen waren in gold. An der einen Seite stand ein große Duschen und in der Mitte gab es einen Socke mit einer eingelassenen Badewanne. „Wem gehrt der Raum?"

„Meiner... magst du ihn?" fragte Remus.

„Er ist wundervoll."

„Gut, den dein Zimmer ist genauso, wie dieses! Möchtest du es sehen?"

„JA!" antwortete er, als Tonks ihn aus dem Zimmer und den Flur hinunterführte. Sie hatte ein breites grinsen auf den Gesicht, als sie die Tür öffnete und Harry hineinschob. Seine Mund öffnete sich, seine Augen waren Tellergroß und er konnte keine richtigen Worte mehr finden.

„Das ist _meins_?"

„Ja, magst du es?"

„Nein, ich _liebe_ es! Ich hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas. Bist du sicher das es für _mich_ ist?"

Remus stand hinter ihm mit einem traurigen Blick, als er feststellte wie klein Harry wirklich war. Wie konnte ein so großes Kind von hinten kommen und es mögen? Er gab immer so viel und ließ sich nie etwas wiedergeben. Remus sollte gewusst haben, das die hier zu viel sein konnte, nachdem er gerade herausgefunden hatte, das er zehn Jahre im einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt hatte. „Harry, es ist deins und ja, du hast es verdient. Wenn du etwas entfernt haben willst oder etwas geändert oder etwas fehlt, sag es uns und wir werde es ändern. Ich bin jetzt dein Vormund und ich möchte sichergehen das du alles hast was du brauchst, okay?"

„Ja, sicher. Es ist nur... neu für mich. Ich bin jetzt noch überrascht, wenn ich Geschenke zum Geburtstag und Weihnachten bekomme."

Remus und Tonks gaben sie einen mitleidigen Blick. Harry trat jetzt weiter in das Zimmer, das nur ihm allein gehörte. Das war alles _seins!_ Die Wände waren dreivierte in einen pflaumenfarbenen Ton gehalten, darüber ging es in einem helleren Ton weiter. Die Decke war, wie in den Großen Halle von Hogwarts, sie zeigte ihn den gleichen Himmel wie draußen. Zur Zeit war es sternenklar und er konnte das Sternebild Sirius sehen. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür hatte große Fenster, die von Boden bis zur Decke reichten. An der rechten Wand befand sich ein reisengroßes Bett. Die überdecke war in den gleiche pflaumenfarbenen Tönen gesteift , wie die Wände, aber es war auch kupfer und indioblau enthalten. Recht neben der Eingangstür, befand sich ein fast so großer Kamin, wie in der Küche. Auf seinem Sims stand eine Vase mit weißen Lilien und einige Bilder. Sie zeigten Lily, James, Remus und Sirius , wie sie sich umarmten und lachten. Das andere zeigte Remus, Harry und Sirius, wie sie sich am Weihnachtmorgen umarmten und sich gegenseitig die Geschenke reichten. Über dem Sims hing ein übergroßer Spiegel, mit einem schönen geschnitzten Rahmen. Das Kamingitter hatte einen wunderschönen Phönix in der Mitte. In der Mitte vom Zimmer, gegenüber vom Kamin stand eine zwei Meter große Couch. Sie war auch pflaumenfarbene gehalten und hatte verschiedenfarbene Kissen, wie auch schon das Bett. Neben der Couch stand ein großen bequemer Sessel. Es gab auch einen kleine kirschfarben Kaffeetisch mit kleinen Körben unter, um Kleinkram zu verstauen. Harry bemerkte seinen Koffer, der jetzt vor dem Bett stand und Kissen auf ihm lagen, so das man sich auch mal setzten konnte. Auf der linken Seite der Tür befanden sich riesengroße Regale und ein großer Schreibtisch. Harry war überrascht, das die Regale schon mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Ein Bild auf den Schreibtisch, fiel Harry ins Auge. Es war ein Bild von Ron, Hermine und Harry, bei ihrem Abschlussfest im ersten Jahr. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten. Harry stellte das Bild vorsichtig zurück. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein flauschiger Teppich. Er war pflaumenfarben, indioblau, zimtfarben und waldgrün, rundherum hatte er schwarze Fransen. Dieses Zimmer war atemberaubend. Es hatte auch einen magisch vergrößerten Schrank. Sie standen jetzt in den nähe der anderen Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte. Es war fast genauso wie das von Lupin, hatte aber die Farben von seinem Zimmer. Den einzigen unterschied den es gab war, das er nicht wie Lupin drei Duschköpfe hatte die das Wasser verteilten, sonder bei ihn regnete es direkt von der Decke.

„Harry... magst du das Zimmer." Fragte Remus letztendlich.

„Mögen... ich habe noch nie so etwas unglaubliches gesehen. Das stellt sogar den Schlafsaal in den Schatten. Hast du das alles gemacht?"

Remus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Sirius war es. Er hatte es fertig, einen Tag bevor er in Ministerium ging. Ich erinnere mich noch daran wie aufgeregt er war und es nicht abwarten konnte, es dir zu zeigen. Er dachte das du das Beste verdient hättest. Ich denke das er selbst immer von solch ein Zimmer geträumt hatte." Remus gab ein kleines Lachen von sich und hatte ein funken in den Augen, als er an den Tag zurückdachte. „So, bist du bereit schlafen zu gehen und wir setzten die Tour morgen weiter?"

„Nein, ich viel zu aufgeregt, m jetzt zu schlafen. Ich würde mich freuen den Rest zu sehen."

Tonks grinst. „Sicher Harry. Dann folg mir. Willkommen zu deiner Tour durch das HQ. Lassen sie bitte ihre Arme und Beine im Wagen." Alle gaben ein keine lachen von sie, als Tonks den Reiseleiter mimte.

Harry wurde zu Tür am Ende des Flure geleitet, es war die größte Bibliothek die er je gesehen hatte. _Gut dann weiss ich wo ich Hermine morgen finden kann. _Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle gab es drei weitere Türen. Zwei Türen führte in die Schlafzimmer der Grangers und die andere in ein weiteres Bad. Sie gingen in den dritten Stock. Sie gingen in die erste linke Tür. Der Raum war in Gryffindorfarben gehalten, an den einer Wand hingen Besen unter denen kleine Schilder angebracht waren. Es gab eine dunkelrote Ledercouch und einen kleine quadratischen vergoldeten Tisch. Die Regale waren mit Fotoalben und Alben mit Froschkarten gefüllt. Harry war überrascht, das es so viele waren, aber Tonks erklärte ihm, das jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in der Familie etwas beigetragen hatte. Einige Schokoladenfroschkarten wurden nicht mehr hergestellt und waren deswegen sehr wertvoll. An der Seite stand noch ein weiterer Tisch, der für Spiele und so gedacht war. Tonks sagte ihn, das es so eine Art Aufenthaltsraum war. Harry bemerkte das es der einzige Raum auf dieser Seite der Halle war. Auf der anderen Seite fand er drei. Einen Trainingsraum mit Matten und magischen Dummy´ , einen Raum mit Schließfächer und Duschen und Tranklabor. Tonks erklärte ihn, das die Auroren diese Räume benutzten, damit sich auch außerhalb vom Ministerium trainieren konnte. Der Dachboden, war in eine schöne Landschaft für Seidenschnabel. Es war der Hippogreif, den Harry und Hermine in ihrem dritten Jahr gerettet hatten. Remus erklärte ihm, das Dumbledore geholfen hatte, den Raum magisch zu erweitern damit Seidenschnabel auch fliegen konnte. Die Bäume waren schön grün und es wehte ein leichter Wind... wie ein perfekter Tag.

Während das Trio sich wieder auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock macht, musste Harry sich immer wieder umsehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was aus den alten dunklen Haus geworden ist. Er merkte Remus Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte sich zu ihm. „Es gibt noch eine weitere Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen muss."

Harry sah ihn an und versuchte ein gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Kann es bis morgen warten? Ich bin wirklich müde und etwas überwältigt."

„Sicher, kein Problem. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und wir reden morgen als erste, bevor wir etwas anderes machen."

Harry gab Remus eine kleine Umarmung. „Danke Moony, für alles! Gute Nacht. Dir auch eine Gute Nacht Tonks." Harry überraschte sie damit, als er sich zu ihr hinüberlehnte und sie brüderlich auf die Wange küsste.

Tonks strahlte. „Nacht Harry!"

Helle Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich den Weg durch die pflaumenfarbenen Vorhänge. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen und irgendwo zwischen einen Haufen Kissen lag Harry. Er hatte den besten Schlaf seines Leben. Er wachte auf, streckte sich, aber lehnte ab aufzustehen, dafür war dieses Bett viel zu bequem. Er steckte sich gerade nach seine Brille, die auf den Regal neben dem Bett lag, als Remus den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. „Happy Birthday! Ist es Okay, wenn ich rein komme?"

„Sicher, es ist immer noch dein Haus." Antwortete Harry lachend.

„Nun, ich hatte dir gesagt, das wir als erstes reden müssen... bis du wach genug dafür?" Harry nickte bejahend den Kopf. „Ok, dann lass uns beginnen..." Remus hielt ihn einen großen Stapel Papiere hin, damit er sie nahm.

„Was sind das für Papiere?"

Remus holte tief Luft, rieb sich mit der Hand die Oberschenkel und versuchte neue Mut zu sammeln. „Das sind dein Kopien über die Vormundschaft und die anderen... sind die Kopien von Sirius Testament." Harry ließ vor schreck die Kopien fallen und schenkte Remus einen erschrocken und traurigen Blick. „Siehst du Harry... Wo fange ich an... umm... Harry, dieses Haus gehört dir, nicht mir."

Harry´ Mund fiel zu Boden. Er fing an zu protestieren, als Remus ihn unterbrauch. „Lass mich erst zu Ende reden, bevor du sagst, das du dies alles nicht verdient hast oder ähnlichen. OK?" Harry schloss seinen Mund und nickte. "Sirius hat… nun lass uns sagen, dass der alte Hund ziemlich reich war!" Remus wurde leicht rot, aber er lachte weil er nicht genug Mut hatte. „ Sieh Patfoot war der letzte, der Black Familie und erhielt schließlich alles was die Familie hatte. Die Verliese, die Aktien, die Grundstücke und was sonst noch alles da war. Er hinterließ alles uns dreien. Dir, Tonks und mir. Ich weiss das du wütend auf Dumbledore bist, aber ich muss dich trotz alledem fragen, ob wir das Haus weiter als HQ benutzen dürfen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und alles so weit vorzubereiten, das sind die Papieren die du in der Hand hast. Du kannst dir aussuchen ob ich dir alles erklären soll oder ich kann auch alles für dich machen. Das ist eine Teil, das ich als dein Vormund machen kann. Ich möchte auch das du den Grund weist, warum ich dein Vormundschaft bekommen habe... Sirius hat es so gewollte und es war im Testament deine Eltern festhalten, das wenn etwas geschehen sollte ich auf dich achten solle. Weil James es in seinem Testament stehen hatte, konnten sie nicht dagegen einwenden." Remus sah ihn an und wartete auf die Reaktion von Harry. Harry saß, da nickte nur mit dem Kopf und starrte den Stapel Papiere an. „Hast du irgendwelche fragen bis jetzt, Harry? Nein... okay dann. Ich werde dir nur die Interessanten Sachen erklären. Du bist Teilhaben einer Firma in Amerika, die Motorräder herstellt. Dann bist du Teilhaben einer Besenfirma. Dir gehörte ein Tel der Firma die Berti Bott Bohnen herstellt, von denen du immer einen Vorrat erhältst und ein Teil von den Geschäft in dem Madam Malkins sitzt. Du hast Grundstücke in Amerika, Schottland und dir gehrt der Grimmauldplatz und dir gehört ein drittel den Chudley Cannons Quidditchmannschaft." Das war das Wort, bei den er ihm wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„WAS? Ich dachte gerade , das du gesagt hat, mir _gehören_ die Cannons!"

Remus Augen funkelten. „Ich habe nicht gesagte sie gehören dir, sondern dir gehört ein drittel von ihnen!" sagte Remus mit einem lachen, als wenn es das normalst von der Welt wäre, das einem ein Teil dieser Mannschaft gehörte.

„Das kann ich alles nicht glauben. Das gibt Kopfschmerzen. So wen gehört der Rest von ihnen und warum hat Sirius nichts gesagt?"

„Nun, ich denke das er die Rechte, nach Weihnachten erwarb. Was die anderen Inhaber betrifft, habe ich Angst das du sie mit Tonks und mir Teilen musst."

Harry schupste Remus spielerisch vom Bett „Meins du das ernst? Die Mannschaft gehört uns dreien? Ron ist ein eingefleischter Fan. Meinst du wir können ihn ein Saison Ticken gesorgten?"

„Harry du bist einer der Inhabern. Du könntest ihn die Position als Hüter geben, wenn du willst."

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er alles gehört hatte. „Remus, kann ich dich etwas fragen, aber es ist nicht über Sirius?"

„Sicher, wir können über alles sprechen, wie wir es in deinem dritten Jahr auch gemacht haben. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst oder möchtest und ich meine egal was... gut oder schlecht... oder auch wenn du weißt das ich es nicht mag, möchte ich das du darüber mit mir redest. Ich weiss das wir noch viele Regeln oder so ausarbeiten müssen, aber du bist ein guter Junge und fühle mich geehrte, das ich die Vormundschaft bekommen habe. So nun frag."

„Nun, ich weiss das ich viel Geld von meinen Eltern im Verlies hab und ich weiss jetzt auch das Sirius mir einiges hinterlassen hat, aber was haben mir meine Eltern noch hinterlassen? Weiss du das ?" Harry und senkte seinen Kopf. „Wussten sie von der Prophezeiung? Weißt du alles über sie?" fragte er murmelnd.

„Ja, sie wussten es. Ich weiss es jetzt und kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du dich fühlen musst. Was das Verlies deine Eltern angeht, können wir heute gehen und bei Gringotts einen Blick hineinwerfen. Wir müssen sowieso hin, um einige Papiere zu unterschreiben." Remus drückte leicht seine Schulter. „Harry möchtest du über dir Prophezeiung reden oder warum bist du so böse auf Dumbledore? Wie haben nie unser Gespräch im Krankenhaus beendet"

„Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, würde ich jetzt lieber nicht darüber reden. Ich akzeptiere den Fakt, das ich entweder getötet werde oder zum Mörder werde. Ich... ich bin böse auf Dumbledore, weil er mir nichts gesagt hat. Er konnte das geschehen gestoppt haben, aber NEIN er musste immer alles vor mir geheim halten. Das schlimmste aber ist, das er mich letztes Jahn noch nicht mal beachtete hat. Er wusste das Snape mir nicht richtig bei der Okkulumentik helfen würde und nun sieh was geschehen ist! Er hätte ehrlich mit mir sein können, dann hätte ich mehr lernen können oder hätte es beende können. Ich will... das es einfach endet."

Remus und Harry unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich entschossen zum Frühstück hinunter zu gehen. Sie planten auch noch die Dinge, die sie heute machen wollten. Remus erklärte ihm, das sie noch aufpassen müssten, aber das Tonks und Kingsley sie auf der Einkaufstour begleiten würden. Remus erklärte ihn auch, das Hermine wahrscheinlich wie eine verrückte auf ihn warten würde, das sie _Hallo_ sagen konnte. Dies sagte er auf so eine Art und Weise, das Harry eines der vielen Kissen nach ihm warf und sich das Frühstück noch weiter verzögerte. Als sie nicht mehr stehen konnten, erschöpft und lachend umfielen, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Harry? Kann ich rein kommen?" es war Hermine. Remus fing an Harry schmatzende Knutschmunde zuzuwerfen, als wenn er zwölf Jahre alt wäre. Er versuchte Remus mit ein Kissen am Kopf zutreffen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „WOW! Harry das Zimmer ist unglaublich. Warum sitzt ihr beide auf dem Fußboden?" fragte sie verwirrend, als sie die beiden schwer atmend auf den Fußboden sah.

„Kissenschlacht... ich musste diesem alten Mann zeigen, was Sache ist." Antwortete er, als er vom Boden aufstand. Bei dieser Anmerkung packte Remus ihn und warf ihn auf´ Bett. Hermine musste so sehr lachen, das sie sich die Seite hielt und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Als die zwei Jungs entschieden hatte das sie sich genug gekabbelt hatte, verließ Remus den Raum. Hermine betrachtete Harry einige Sekunden, das schmiss sie sich um seine Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Happy Birthday! Ich dachte das du gestern Abend nie hier ankommen würdest. Das ist so aufregend. Ist das Haus nicht erstaunlich? Ich hätte es fast nicht wieder erkannt."

„Ich weiss! Ich kann mir noch nicht vorstellen, das sich alles geändert hat. Ich hatte gestern Abend schon eine Tour, bis auf in den Räume, wo ihr schlaft. Ich bin immer noch überrascht das dies mein Zimmer ist. Mein eigenes Zimmer! Wollen wir Frühstücken gehen, ich bin verhungert."

„Sicher, meinetwegen kann ich dir dann nachher unser Zimmer zeigen und das Badezimmer. Harry, ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir hier sind? Ich meine.. Moony hat uns erzählt, das Sirius dir das Haus hinterlassen hat."

„Hermine es ist gut. Du bist meine beste Freundin, warum sollte ich dich nicht hier haben wollen? Außerdem denke ich das es besser mit Voldemort und seinen Lakaien ist, da er sehr hinter Muggelgeborenen her ist. Ich würde mir mehr sorgen machen, wenn du nicht hier wärst."

Hermine lächeln erhellte ihr ganzes Gesicht und Harry bemerkte wie schön sie geworden war. „Danke." Sagte sie und umarmte ihn schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Morgen.

Harry genoss das Frühstück in solch einer schönen Atmosphäre. Es gab ihm die Chance sich mit einigen Ordensmitglieder zu unterhalten und den Besuch bei den Granger´ nachzuholen. Danach nahm Hermine ihn mit und zeigte Harry die letzten drei Zimmer. Mr. und Mrs.Granger´ Zimmer war in drei verschiedenen Gelbtönen gehalten und hatte Kirschholzmöbel. Hermine´ Raum passte zu ihr. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie ihr Zimmer zu Hause aussah, aber Harry wusste das es ohne Magie war.

Sie Wände waren in verschieden kiwifarben gehalten. An der einen Wand hatte sie eine Wald Nachbildung und Wildblumen. Man glaubte den Wind zu fühlen, die Blumen zu riechen und ein keinen Bach in der nähe zu hören. Ihre Bette hatte einen grünen Baldachin und der Überwurf war in kiwigrün gehalten und mit Libellen bestickt. Das Zimmer hatte einen kleinen Lesebereich, mit Regalen die von Boden bis zur Decke reichten, dort stand auch ein grüner Ottomane. Harry gab ein keines lächeln von sich, als er sah das sie kleine Schmetterlinge und Libellen gezaubert hatte, die unter der Decke flogen.

„Worüber lachst du?"

„Nur du hast Sachen gezaubert, die unter der Decke fliegen."

„Oh, das ist nicht alles, was ich gezaubert habe." Sie war sehr stolz auf ihre nächste Überraschung. „Ich habe auch Feen gezaubert, die Nachts die Decke erleuchten."

„Du hast was?"

Hermine schenkte ihr eine ihren ich-weiss-alles lächeln. „Nun, du hast eine Decke die dir die Sterne zeigt und die Feen waren so wunderschön in vierten Jahr auf unseren Ball... wenigstens für mich! Das stört dich doch nicht Harry? Ich verspreche dir, das ich sie nur so verzaubert habe, das sie nur in meine Zimmer an der Decke fliegen."

„Warum sollte ich das Denken?"

„Nun, es ist dein Haus. Lupin dachte, wenn wir hier Leben, könnte ich meine eigen Raum verzieren, stimmt das?"

Harry legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Es ist gut Hermine. Ich bin nur überrascht wie großartig es ist. Was ich _wirklich_ wissen will ist _wie_? Du sagte du hast sie verzaubert, aber wir dürfen außerhalb der Schule keine Magie tun." Er hob die Augenbrauen, als er die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte und sie neugierig anschaute.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und errötete. „Du willst wissen wie? Nun... Moony erzählte mir das er sich nicht so sicher war, ob die Schüler streng überwachte wurden... ich meine die Zauberstäbe. So... habe ich mir den Zauberstab von Tonks geliehen." Sie gab ihn eine fraglichen Blick, aber ohne den Kopf zu heben. Sie quietschte vor Überraschung, als Harry sie anhob und durch den Raum drehte.

„Das ist verdammt brillant Hermine! Du bist erstaunlich, weist du das?"

„Harry! Harry lass mich runter! Lass mich runter! Harry bitte, mir wird schwindelig, lass mich runter." Ihr war schwindelig, aber sie kicherte, worüber er sich auch immer so freute. Harry stoppte sich zu drehen und lies sie langsam wieder zu Boden, aber irgendetwas hatte er. Als Harry sie absetzte, ließ er sie dennoch nicht aus seinen Armen. Sie standen kichernd da und sahen sich in die Augen, die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Harry hatte seine Arme um ihr Taille gelegt und sie schloss ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Name war nur noch ein geflüstert." Harry..."

Er fand nie heraus, was sie sagen wollte, denn seine Lippen legten sich wie von alleine auf ihren. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm; für ihn war es der weichste Gegenstand der Welt. Und sie schmeckte so.. nach... wie... _Vanille_. Sein Verstand setzt aus und ihm wurde warm. Harry sah ein Feuerwerk vor seinen Augen, als er bemerkt das sie seinen Kuss erwiderte! Ihre Hände hatte sich leicht verschoben und sie streichelte jetzt den Haaransatz in seinem Nacken. Er schob eine Hand langsam unter ihre Kinn um es leicht anzuhaben. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Er war über seine eigene Mut überrascht. Sie ließ ihre Zunge leicht über seine Unterlippe laufen. Seine Verstand exponierte und sie Gefühle übermannten ihr. Er lies seine Hände langsam durch ihr Haar laufen. Hermine hob eine Hand und fast an sein Handgelenk, um ihn zu zeigen das er seine Hände dort lassen sollte. Sie legte langsam ihren Kopf leicht schief. Bei beiden hatte der Verstand ausgesetzt und sie wussten nicht wie lange sie dort so standen, bevor sie sich aus Luftmangel trennen mussten. Beide legten ihre Stirn aneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. _Er liebte es, wie sie auf ihre Unterlippe herum biss, wenn sie darüber nachdachte was sie jetzt tun sollte._

Er hob seine andere Hand und legte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Mit der anderen Hand begann er leicht ihren Nacken zu streicheln. Sie hatte ihre Hände aus seine Hüfte gelegt und hielt sich an seinen Hemd fest. Sie öffnete ihre zimtfarbenen Augen und sah seine smaragdgrünen, sie schenkte ihm ein keines lächeln, auch wenn sie immer noch auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Er lächelte sie und flüsterte. „Mein Herz überschlägt sich."

„Meins auch, es fühlt sich an, als wenn es jede Minute zerspringen würde."

„So, sollen wir aufhören?"

„Ich weiss nicht... möglicherweise sollten wir es nicht." Sie lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sein Lippen wieder zu treffen.

Remus war bereit zum gehen und fragte sich wo Harry so lange blieb, also machte er sich auf den Weg ihn zu suchen. Er schaute ins Wohnzimmer und Harry´ Zimmer, aber ohne Glück. Als er Hermine Tür vorsichtig öffnete war er erleichtert.

_VERDAMMT! _Lupin´ Mund öffnete sich , als er das sah. Er schloss schnell und so leise wie möglich die Tür wieder. Er ging vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter und betrat leicht geschockt die Küche.

„Hast du sie gefunden Remus?" fragte Tonks.

Remus hatte ein boshaftes lächeln auf den Lippen und ein funkeln in den Augen. „Oh.. kann man so sage." Es war schwer über seine neue Entdeckung nicht zu lachen.

„Was ist mit die Moony? Ich möchte wissen worüber du lachst..." nun drehten die beiden Granger´ , um ihnen zu zuhören.

„Tonks, erinnerst du die an die Story von James und Lily, wie sie waren?"

„Selbstverständlich! Du und Sirius habt ständig darüber geredet, wie sie sich in manchen Dingen anstellten und wie sie sich benommen ... OOOHHH!" sie verfing sich in lachen. Die Granger´ schenkten ihnen nur einen fragenden Blick.

„Nun es scheint, das Harry mehr von seine Vater hat, als ich gedachte habe." Er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Er drehte sich zu den Granger´ und versuchte immer noch sich das lachen zu verkneifen. „Ich habe gerade herausgefunden... nun, ich denke... last mich sagen, das sie sich gegenseitig mögen."

Ruhe. „Nun, das wird auch Zeit!" Antwortete Mrs.Granger. „Warum denken sie das Remus?"

„Lasst mich sagen, das ich reinkam... war der Moment, in den sie es realisierten." Die Gruppe lachte immer noch, als Harry und Hermine, Hand in Hand in die Küche kamen.

„Was ist so lustig?"

Mr.Granger war der einzig, der lang genug mit dem lachen aufhören konnte, um zu antworten. „Oh, nicht viel. Aber möglicherweise sollten wir euch zwei fragen, ob ihr uns nicht zu sagen habt?" flüchtig fiel sein Blick auf ihre Hände, die sich immer noch hielten.

Harry und Hermine wurden leicht rot. „Nun Sir.. ich.. wir... umm.. _verdammt!"_ das versetzte den Raum wieder in ein hysterisches Gelächter, also flüchteten die zwei schnell aus den Raum.

„Wie kann ich diesen Geburtstagsgeschenk noch Toppen!" fragte Remus letztendlich.

Moody und Tonks appertierten in den tropfenden Kessel, bevor Remus, Hermine und Harry mit Flohpulver dorthin reisten. Die Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm, als er aus dem Kamin trat. Die Ruhe ging in eine erregendes Flüstern über. Remus legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und führt ihn hinaus nach Muggellondon, mit Tonks und Hermine. Moody folgte ihnen. Die kleine Gruppe hatte viel Spaß auf den Weg zu Geschäft, das Tonks und Hermine ausgesucht habe, um für Harry neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Der Verkäufer sah die kleine Gruppe an, als sie das Geschäft betraten.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte eine gutaussehende Verkäufer hinter der Ladentheke.

„Ja, Sir. Wir brauchen eine komplett neue Garderobe, Sommer und Winter, für ihn." Sagte er und sah in Harry´ Richtung.

Der junge Verkäufer betrachtete ihn eindringlich und versuchte die alte sechs Nummern zu große Kleidung zu übersehen. „Meine Name ist Damian, ich freue mich wenn ich ihnen helfen kann. Wenn sie mir bitte in die Herrenabteilung folgen würden, dann können wir beginnen." Während sie gingen, bat Damian zwei weiter Angestellte zur Hilfe. Die Gruppe setzte sich vor den Umkleideraum und die drei Verkäufer suchten alles zusammen, was sie vielleicht benötigen. Es dauerte ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, bis Damian mit eine Ständer volle Kleidung wieder erschien. „Lassen sie uns damit beginne, dann können wir sehen, welche Richtung dem Jungen Mann steht." Er begleitete Harry in den Umkleideraum und ging wieder zur Gruppe

Allein im Umkleideraum war Harry etwas überrascht, über die viele Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm alle schenkten. Er war noch nie in einem Geschäft gewesen und hatte Kleidung gekauft. Wie sollte er wissen, was ihn stand, er hatte noch nie eine Wahl gehabt? Schließlich entschied er sich das erste zu ergreifen, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Einige Stunden später hatte Harry eine komplett neue Garderobe. Hermine und Tonks hatten es genossen, wenn er mit neuer Kleidung aus dem Umkleideraum kam. Es fühlte sich komisch an, neue Kleidung zu besitzen. Tonks ließ die Taschen schrumpfen, als sie keiner beobachtete, so das sie es tragen konnten. Sie gingen wieder in den Tropfenden Kesse zurück, damit Harry, Hermine und Remus wieder an Hause flohen konnten und der Rest appertierte. Als sie zu Hause ankamen, brachten Harry und Hermine die Sachen auf sein Zimmer. Es war mehr Kleidung, als er sein ganzes Leben besessen hatte, er notierte geistlich alles, als sie es wegräumten. Seine neue Garderobe bestand aus fünf bauen Jeans, zwei schwarzen Jeans. Schwarze, khaki, und grauen Hemde, verschiedenfarbene Shorts. T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt, in den verschiedenen Farben. Er errötete, als Tonks ihn sagte das es ihm mit seinen Muskellösen Armen gut stand... ihm gefiel aber auch, wie Hermine ihn betrachtete. Er hatte auch seine vorliebe für Strickjacken, mit einen V-Ausschnitte entdeckte. Die gefielen ihn viel besser, als sie er immer von Onkel Vernon und Dudley tragen musste. Er hatte auch einen braunen und schwarzen Gürtel, viele Boxershorts und Unmengen an Socken. Remus hatte gelacht, als Harry feststellte wie viele verschiedene Sorten es gab. Harry hatte es nicht einfach, sich zu entscheiden.

_Harry sah auf seine Füße und wünschte sich er könnte verschwinden. Remus hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen. „Harry, hast du dir noch nie etwas ausgesucht, wenn du mit deine Tante einkaufen warst?"_

_Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern. „Ich bin vorher noch nie in einem Geschäfte gewesen Lupin, meine Tante hatte immer Angst, das ich versehendlich Magie in der Öffentlichkeit tue. Normalerweise erhielt ich immer die Sachen, die sie für Dudley gekauft haben und sich in der größe vertan hatten." Jetzt wünschte er sich schnell ein Loch, in das er verschwinden konnte, er hat sich noch nie so beschämt gefühlt. Er wusste das sie die anderen Fragte, was sie so lange machten und er hoffte das sie so lange warten würden. _

„_Hat dir über haut jemand was erklärt?"_

„_Willst du mich veräppeln... ich versuche gerade vor Scharm zu versinken und ich versuche es dir zu erklären! Bitte sag es keinen... sag mir einfach, was ich tun soll... bevor sie her kommen."_

Remus fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er gelacht hatte, das war dumm von ihm. Wie gerne würde er jetzt alle drei unverzeihlichen Flüche auf die Dursley´ schicken. Wie konnte sie das einen Kind antun, ihren eigenen Neffen, vor allen Harry! Mit ruhige Stimmer erklärte Remus ihn, das er sich für nicht schämen müsste und das ihn auch niemand auslachen und tadeln würde. „Wie wäre es, wenn du von jeder eine nimmst und dann kannst du dich entscheiden, was für dich am bequemsten ist?"

_Harry nickte dankbar das Remus Verständnis hatte, er wusste das er noch einige Zeit brauchte, sich an sein neues Leben zu gewöhnen. Er wusste das Remus noch mehr Fragen hatte, die er gerne beantwort gehabt hätte. Er wollte nicht den selben Fehler mache wie bei Sirius, er konnte nicht, Remus war seine einzige Chance die Dinge richtig zu tun._

Als wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen war, schleppten sie ihn noch in die Schuhabteilung, wo er noch zwei paar Turnschuhe bekam und ein paar echt coole Schuhe, die er so tragen konnte. Danach gingen sie noch in die Abteilung für Jacken, wo er sich in eine schwarze Lederjacke verliebte. Sogar Remus gab zu, das sie gut aussah. Tonks überzeugte ihn auch, das er eine helle Winterjacke brauchte. Gerade als er dachte, er bräuchte nicht mehr, fragte den Mädchen noch mach verschiedenen Einzelteilen. Was konnte das noch sein? Tonks und Remus hatten ihn eine breite Kette ausgesucht, mit einem dazugehörigen Armband, aus Weißgold und zur Überraschung der anderen brachte Mad-Eye auch noch ein paar Sonnenbrillen, die wirklich cool aussahen.

Bis sie soweit waren, das sie die ganzen Sachen ausgepackte hatten, rief Mrs. Granger sie such schon zu Abendessen. Es war ein lustiges Essen mit viel Gelächter. Harry konnte sich keinen besseren sechzehnten Geburtstag wünschen. Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, reinigte Remus magisch den Tisch und die Lichter verdunkelten sich. Harry versteifte sich in seinem Stuhl und griff vorsichtig zu seinen Zauberstab. Ein keines Lichte flog auf ihn zu und jetzt bekam er auch mit das die anderen angefangen hatten zu singen.

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday lieber Harry, Happy Birthday to you."

Vor ihm stand ein Kuchen mit sechszehn Kerzen und jeder reichte ihn ein Geschenk. Wenn er dadurch noch nicht geschockte war, was er es spätesten, als Hermine sich zu ihn hinüberbeugte ihn auch die Wange küsste und alle zu jubeln anfingen. Das Gelächter begann, als die anderen sahen das er rot wurde. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen das es Hermine nicht besser ging. Das Licht ging wieder an. Jeder begann Kuchen zu essen und drängten Harry seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Viele der Ordensmitglieder hatten ihn auch etwas gekauft, meistens waren es Bücher oder keine Sicherheitsgegenstände, wie ein Feindglas das in die Hosentasche passte. Als er sich eine neues Geschenk zu auspacken ergriff, färbte sich der Kamin grün. Jeder drehte sich und sah Professor Dumbledore dort stehen.

„Happy Birthday Harry, es tut mir Leid das ich so spät bin. Wo soll ich das Geschenk abstellen?"

Dung nahm das Geschenk und stellte es zu den anderen auf den Tisch. Er schenkte Remus einen flüchtigen Blick, der sehr angespannt aussah. Der Kamin leuchtete erneut und Molly, Arthur und Ginny traten hinaus.

„HARRY! Happy Birthday! Oh es ist so großartig, das du jetzt bei Remus Leben kannst und nicht mehr zu den bescheuerten Muggeln musst." Ginny warf ihre Arme um Harry.

„Ist ja gut, Ginny. Hey Harry, es ist gut dich zu sehen." Sagte Mrs.Weasley und zog Harry in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. Er Umarmte sie auch.

„Niemand hat mir gesagt, das ihr kommt! Wollte ihr auch ein Stück Kuchen?"

Der Karmin färbte sich abermals grün und Fred, George und Rom traten heraus.

„Wotcher Kumpel! Happy Birthday," sagte die Zwillinge zusammen.

Ron ging zu ihn hinüber und legte ihn einen Arm um die Schulter. „Gut dich zu sehen Kumpel! Nette Klamotten!"

„Danke! Wie waren heute etwas Einkaufen..." Damit fing die Unterhaltung wieder an und einige Personen begrüßten die Weasley´. Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge nahmen sich ein Stück Kuchen und setzten sich zu Harry und Hermine, um sich mit ihnen über ihren Sommer zu unterhalten. Aus den Augenwinkel hinauskonnte Harry Hermine´ besorgtes Gesicht sehen. Er langte unter den Tisch und streichelte vorsichtig mit seinen Finger ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr Geheimnis schon mit den anderen teilen wollten, das würden sie noch klären. Später an Abend bekam er mit, das einige Leute aufbrachen. Mrs.Weasley versicherte Harry, das sie bald wieder kommen würden. Harry bemerkte das einige Auroren gingen, um ihre Partrolle zu laufen und ein paar Ordensmitglieder, auf Mission für Dumbledore verschwanden. Harry sah, wie sich Remus mit Dumbledore unterhielt. Er fragte sich, worüber sich unterhielten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du heute Abend gekommen bist, ich habe dich extra gebeten es nicht zu tun."

„Remus ich bin nur hier, um ihn alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu wünschen und ihn ein Geschenk zu geben, bevor sein sechzehnter Geburtstag zu Ende ist, wie ich es versprochen habe. Auch wenn ich weiss, wie verärgert ihr mit mir seit, interessiere ich mich noch für euch."

„Gut, gebe ihm sein Geschenk, aber wenn ich sehen das du ihn erregst oder verärgerst, werde ich _persönlich _hinauswerfen!"

„Das ist alles, um was ich bitten kann."

Remus ging hinüber zu Harry und fragte ihn, ob er sie in der Wohnzimmer begleiten würde. Als sie sich setzte, übergab Dumbledore Harry ein keines Geschenk, in roten Papier und mit goldener Schleife. Er starrte das Geschenk an, als er es ausgepackt hatte. „Ich versteh nicht Professor? Was ist das?"

„Siehst du Harry, bevor der Fideliuszauber über deine Eltern gesprochen wurde, fragte Lily mich ob ich ihr einen Gefallen tun kann, wenn etwas schief geht. Ich sollte einige Sachen nehmen die sie vorher ausgewählt hatte und sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen... Das ist der Schlüssel zum Verlies, in die ich diese Sachen gebracht habe. Als ich Sirius den Schlüssel geben wollte, sagte er mir das ich ihn behalten sollte, weil er Angst hatte das etwas geschehen würde und er ihn dir nicht selber geben könnte." Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und seufzte. „Ich bin traurig darüber, das ich derjenige bin der ihn dir gibt und nicht Sirius, er war einer der besten Menschen die ich kannte. Ich vermisse ihn auch jeden Tag. Ich weiss das es dich glücklich machte, ihn in deinen Leben zu haben."

Was auch immer er in der letzten Zeit gedachte hatte, jetzt überwältigte ihn seine Gedanken. „Danke Professor, wenn sie mich entschuldigen, ich brauche... ich muss gehen." Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, den Kasten mit dem Schlüssel hatte er immer noch in der Hand.

Er wusste nicht wie langer er so da gesessen hatte und die Vorhänge angestarrte hatte, bis es an der Tür klopfte und Hermine hineinschaute.

Er schenkte ihr ein schwaches lächeln, als sie zu ihm hinüberging und sich neben ihn setzte. „Bist du in Ordnung? Ich habe dich mit Dumbledore reden gesehen... Remus war besorgt, als ich ihn fragte, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung war. Ich es in Ordnung wenn ich hier bin oder möchtest du alleine allein?"

Er nahm ihre Hand in sein und begann mir ihren Fingern zu spielen. „Nein, ich möchte das du hier bist."

Hermine lächelte. Wissen das Harry wusste, das sie warten würde... er würde mit ihr reden, wenn er bereit dazu war. Sie war glücklich, wenn sie bei ihn sein konnte. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss heute morgen, kam immer und immer wider in ihre Gedanken. Sie erinnerte sich wie er sich anfühlte und wie er schmeckte... wie _Honig._ Wie er ihr Gesicht gehalten hatte und gesagt hatte, das er sie bei sich haben wollte, als wenn sie etwas anderes gewollt hätte. Sie hat immer ihre Verbindung gespürt; er war trotz alle ihr Held. Sie lachte innerlich über das cliché, aber es stimmte. Er und Ron waren hinter ihr her gelaufen und hatten sie zu der Zeit, vor dem Bergtroll gerettet. Sie waren so oft zusammen. Sie waren beste Freunde. Wie lange sie so für Harry gefühlt hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher, aber die Gefühle waren da und sie waren stärker als bisher. So viel hatte sich diesen Sommer geändert und dies war ein Teil davon. Hoffentlich war es einer der guten Dinge. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, den sie wollte wissen was er dachte, aber sie würde warten müssen. Sie müsst die stille unterbrechen, aber mit einem neutralen Thema.

„Du weißt, das ich dir in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen habe dir dein Geschenk zu geben."

„Ich dachte das ich es heute morgen schon bekommen hätte?" sagte er mit einem boshaften grinsen. Er ergriff sich das Kissen rechts neben sich.

„Warum Harry Potter, ich dachte das du schüchtern bist und nicht von Mädchen hältst?"

„Nun, du bist nicht irgendein Mädchen oder?" er platzierte einen Finger unter ihren Kinn.

„Sag es mir, ich habe keine Idee." Sie legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich hoffe, das du dies nicht zum Standartgeschenk für deine Freunde machst."

„Nein, nur für dich"

„Gut, das ist eine Erleichterung, den habe ich keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu werden oder doch." Fügte er spielerisch hinzu.

„Denkst du, das du es wirst?"

„Wenn jemand anderes es spürt, was ich heute morgen gespürt habe, dann ja. Sehr sogar. Du nicht?"

„Ich denke, das ich es auch sein würde. Was bedeutet es jetzt Harry? Wir sind die _besten_ Freunde und es ist nicht richtig, das die zwischen uns steht. Ron wird verletzt sein. Levander hat mir erzählt, das er ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat. Stimmt das?"

„Ich denke das es stimmen könnte, aber ich kann dir das nicht wirklich sagen. Alles was ich weiss ist; als du _Hallo_ im Krankenhaus gesagt hast, hat es dich nicht gestört. Nicht wieso oder warum ich da war. Es tut mir Leid Hermine, das ich in den Nacht in der wir ins Ministerium gegangen sind, nicht auf dich gehört habe! Es war schrecklich, als dich dieser Fluch traf. Ich habe nur gebetet, das du in Ordnung warst. Ich möchte das du mir vergibst... wenn du es kannst?"

„Dachtest du wirklich, das ich das nicht tue? Du und Ron sind meine ersten richtigen Freunde, die ich jemals hatte, da ist nichts um das du bei mir, um Verzeihung bitten müsstest. Die Zeit, die wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, war schrecklich für mich; ich habe viel Zeit bei Hagrid verbracht und mir die Augen ausgeheult. Ich ging mit dir in dieser Nacht, weil du nicht die Zeit hatte auf mich zu hören. Du brauchtest Zeit, Sirius zu erreichen... wie konnte einer von uns wissen, das Kearcher gelogen hat? Ich wollte nur nicht das du es überstürzt; ich würde dich nie davon abhalten, jemand anderen zu helfen, wenn sie wirklich Hilfe brauchen. So bist du, so sind Ron und ich, wir sind immer noch Gryffindor. So hier ist dein Geschenk."

Er öffnete neugierig das Papier. „Oh Wow Hermine, Danke!" er hielt ein kleines, aus Weißgold gearbeitetes Schwert in der Hand, das am Griff zwei Rubine hatte, die im Licht funkelten.

„Du bist immer Willkommen Harry. Ich hoffe das du es an de Kette machst, die du heute bekommen hast. Tonks brachte es in ein magisches Juweliergeschäft und ließ es verzaubern. Es hat einen Aufspürzauber auf sich, falls wir dich nicht finden können, wie in deinem viertem Jahr als du mit einen Portschlüssel weggebracht wurdest. Es erfüllt dir auch einen Wunsch, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist und Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du es in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln, du musst nur _minimen_ sagen . Die zwei Rubin zeigen deine Lebensenergie, wenn es dir gut geht sind sie tiefrot und wenn die sterben solltest werden sie neblig weiß."

Sie fand sich in einem leidenschaftlichen , aber zärtlichen Kuss wieder. Der Herzschlag nahmen zu und sprengten fast ihre Brustkästen, als sie sich dichter aneinenderzogen. Sie lächele, als Harry sich löste; eine Hand hatte er auf ihre Wange gelegt und die andere auf ihren Rücken. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie auf seine Schoss gekommen war, aber sie liebte dieses Gefühl der Nähe. Sie liebte das neue lächeln von Harry; es gab ihr ein unbesiegbares wundervolles Gefühl, das sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. Seine Augen funkelten so grün. Sie würde keine Probleme haben ihn immer in die Augen zu sehen, sie hatte sie schon immer fasziniert und sie als Siegel von allem gesehen.

Mutig! War nie ein Wort das Harry beschreiben konnte, wenn es um Mädchen ging, aber bei ihr war es so einfach. Bei Cho zog sich seine Magen zusammen, aber bei Hermine... er tat einfach das was er dachte. Es war ein starkes Gefühl, dennoch friedlich. Er fragte sich ob es so sein sollte, so normal.

„Ich wollte dir nur für dein Geschenk danken." Sagte er flüsternd.

„Du kannst mir jeder Zeit danken, wenn es das ist was du möchtest." Sagte sie mit einem leisen lachen und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe.

„Wie heute morgen. Ich finde es relativ schwer, deinen Lippen zu widerstehen, wenn du das tust."

„Was tue?"

„Auf die Unterlippe beißen, wie du es jetzt tust. Du machst das oft."

„Mach ich?"

„Du machst das immer wenn du nervös bist oder du ein schwieriges Problem lösen willst, wenn du tief in Gedanken bist." Er fing an, ihre Lippen mit dem Finger nachzufahren, was sie erschaudern ließ. „Oder wenn du dich versuchst zu konzentrieren, wie jetzt."

„Das ist interessant zu hören. Ich habe noch nie mitbekommen, das ich das mache oder das du es bemerkst." Sagte sie und hob ihre Augenbrauen in sein Richtung. „Was machen wir Harry? Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Was sind wir?"

„Ich hoffe du kannst mir das sagen, du bist die intelligentere. Ehrlich... ich weis das es ein Gefühl ist, was ich mag... es fühlt sich so friedlich an. Ich hatte noch nie so ein Gefühl, möglicherweise war es schon immer da und ich war einfach zu dumm, um es zu merken. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, das du das selbe fühlst und dann, habe ich paar Fragen die ich dir gerne stellen möchte."

„Fragen? Hmm... ich weiss das wenn du mich anlächelst und du in meine nähe bist, das ich ein leistungsfähiges Gefühl habe. Freude, als wenn ein Zauber oder en Fluch richtig gekappt hat... aber viel, viel stärker. Es ist als wenn ich fliege!" Er konnte die Liebe in ihren Augen sehen, sie leuchtete und das faszinierte ihn. Er hatte vertrauen gefunden.

„Nehmen wir mal an, das ich richtig liege... ist dies wohl der Moment das ich die zu einem Ausflug nach Hogsmead Einlade sollte, zu einem Spaziergang um den See oder so etwas. So..." er versuchte sie ernst anzusehen, aber er kam sich dumm vor. „Hermine, willst du mit mir Ausgehen?"

„Ja, sehr gern sogar Harry." Sie fingen an zu lachen.

„Und was geschied jetzt?"

„Wir haben keine Idee, was wir tun sollen oder?" sagte sie laut lachend.

„Das werden wir herausfinden. Das war bisher der beste Geburtstag!" Es klopfte an der Tür und sie sprangen auseinander. „Komm rein." Remus steckte seine Kopf durch die Tür.

„Fasche Zeit? Ich kann wieder kommen wenn ihr zwei mit knutschen..." Zwei Kissen trafen ihr Ziel. Er hob seine beiden Hände aufgeben in die Luft und wich zwei weiteren Kissen aus. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen das wir nicht bei Gringotts war. Ich weiss das du es herausfinden möchtest... etwas." Nicht sicher ob Harry es wollte, das Hermine es wusste. „Wenn du nichts geplant hast, könnten wir morgen gehen? Ich habe alles bis zu nächsten Vollmond geregelt, damit ich einige Zeit mit dir verbringen kann. Gibt es etwas, was du machen möchtest? Es sollten auch bald dein O.W.L.´s Ergebnisse kommen, dann können wir deine Schulsachen einkaufen, aber ich möchte das du so selten wie möglich in die Winkelgasse gehst. Sie ist nicht sicher genug für dich."

„Sicher Remus, wie können morgen gehen."

„Nacht Harry.. Nachte Hermine." Sagte er lachend, als er auch der Tür trat.

„GUTE NACHT REMUS!" sagte sie beide gemeinsam.

* * *

_So und was sagt ihr jetzt? Hat es euch gefallen oder eher nicht? Jetzt knnte ihn mich wieder mit euren Fragen und euren Gedanken zum Chap bomberdieren. Alle fehlenden l´ und ö´dürft ihr behalten, den meine Tastertur haut nicht richtig hin und sie wollen nicht immer, auch wenn ich sie gerade neu habe._

_Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönen Wochenende._

_Euer Bärchen!_

_  
P.S.: vergesst nicht den kleinen lila Button unten zu drücken!_


	3. Tötliche Entscheidung

_Hey Ihr !_

_Ich habe hier einen neues und hoffendlich schnes Chap für euch! _

_Ich und der kleine Feigling( der Name passt ja, meint ihr nicht?) freuen und das euch die FF gefällte nd sie so zahlreich gelesen wird. Auch danke wir euch für die vieen Revies dir wir bekommenn._

_So wie immer gehört nicht an der Geschichte mir, ich bin nur diejenige die sie abtippt. Die FF stammt aus der Feder meine Freundin(kleiner Feigling)die zu feige ist sie selbst zu posten und die Figuren gehören JKR. _

_So jetzt Popkorn und Cola holen und dann gehts los!_

_3.. 2... 1... los gehts._

_

* * *

_

_Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen_

_**Tödliche Entscheidungen

* * *

**_

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen, mit einen glücklichen Gesicht auf. Er war sechszehn, hatte ein Haus und eine _Freundin_; so in der Art. Das Leben war herzlich.

Dieses war das Leben, das er mit Sirius gehabt haben könnte. _Ich vermisse ihn. _Er entschied sich, ein T-Shirt uns eine Shorts anzuziehen und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den dritten Stock, um etwas zu trainieren. Hier fand er auch Remus, Tonks und Kingsley Shaklebolt, er war auch Auror und Mitglied das Ordens. „Morgen" , sagte er mit einem letzten gähnen.

„Wotcher Har! Hast du dich dazu entschieden, noch ein paar nette Muskeln hinzu zufügen?"

„Zuerst einmal _Nymphadora_... Har? Wirklich originell... und Lupin lud mich ein."

„Harry warum kommst du nicht her rüber und ich zeige dir ein paar neu Techniken?" Schlug Kingsley ihn vor und rollte mit seinen Augen in Tonks Richtung.

Harry fand, das er noch einiges lernen musste. Er hatte nie gewusst, das es so viele Übungen gab. Er hätte etwas Zeit Kingsley besser kennen zu lernen und auch, könnte er einige Dinge erfahren, was die Arbeit als Auror betraf. Als Kingsley in anbot, ihm zu helfen, sich auf Voldemort vorzubereiten sprang er auf.

„Wirklich! Sie sind bereit mir zu helfen?"

„Ja Harry, ich würde lieben dir zu helfen... Es ist einer der Sachen die ich geschworen habe, als ich dem Orden beigetreten bin."

„Haben sie? Warum? Was hat Dumbledore ihnen erzählt?"

Remus realisierte plötzlich, in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. „Bitte Harry, bleib ruhig. Er weiss nur das du leistungsfähig bist und das du Voldemort´ Hauptziel bist. Nichts weiter."

„Ist es das was du denkst Lupin? Noch mehr Geheimnisse... WARUM ZUR HÖLLE HAT MIT DAS KEINER VORHER GESAGT? WAS SONST SCHWOREN DIE _KOSTBAREN SIELFIGUREN_ VON DUMBLEDORE? ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT REMUS..."

Er war aus der Tür, bevor Remus ihn zu fassen bekam. _Was sollte er mit einem wütenden Teenager tun, der die Energie und die Leistungsfähigkeit, eines Erwachsenden Zauberers hatte? Wieso dachte er nur, das er ein gute Vormund seien könnte? _„Harry... HARRY BERUHIG DICH!" Nachdem er hinterher gerannt war und fast seine Tür an den Kopf bekommen hatte, versuchte er es noch mal. „Hör mir zu, bevor du wieder wütend wegläufst. Wir machen einen Deal. Wenn du fragen hast reden wir und ich weiss das du auch über den Orden bescheid wissen willst, aber du solltest dich daran erinnern das es noch anderes Dinge als _dich_ und die Sachen die _dich_ betreffen gibt. Verstehe bitte Harry... Ich habe deine Eltern geliebt als wenn sie meine eigene Familie waren. Sirius wieder zu verlieren, war das schlimmst was mir geschehen ist. Er und ich stimmten damit überein, das du dem Orden beitreten solltest. Der Orden war da selbstverständlich nicht mit einverstanden und Molly´ Einwände kannst du dir sicher vorstellen. Harry wir haben geschworen, jedem im Orden unser Loyalität entgegen zu geben. Harry ich weiss das du eine große Rolle in diesem Krieg spielst, aber du musst verstehen, _das du nicht der einzige bist! _Wir _alle_ bringen uns und die wir lieben jeden Tag in Gefahr. Hast du gewusst, das Kingsley seine Frau und zwei seiner Söhne, durch Voldemort verloren hat? Diggle und Fletcher, beiden haben Familienmitglieder verloren. Amelia Bones hat ihre Schwägerin verloren; ich denke du kennst ihre Nichte Susan. Der Punkte ist Harry, das du _nicht der einzige_ bist, der Menschen verloren hat die er liebte. Möglicherweise sollte du, bevor du wütend wirst darüber nachdenken was die anderen aufgegeben haben um dich Sicher zu halten und verstehe das du ihnen elf Jahre gegeben hast; _ohne Voldemort und seine Lakaien._ Ich will nicht sagen das du ein einfaches Leben hatte, denn das hattest du nicht, aber denke mal darüber nach das es auch schlechter gewesen sein könnte. Nächstes mal wenn du auf jemanden losgehst, gehe auf Voldemort los oder auf die Dursley´ oder auch auf mich, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst. Aber schreie kein Ordensmitglied in diesem Haus an, es sei den du hast einen triftigen Grund dafür! Es ist zwar dein Haus, aber du hast mich als dein Vormund akzeptiert und ich möchte das du die Menschen die ihren Arsch dafür riskieren, um dich sicher zu halten nicht respektlos behandelst. Haben wir uns da verstanden Harry? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, wie ich die anderen verloren habe und die Mitglieder halfen um dich Sicher zu halten. Ich danke ihnen dafür. Wir beide haben unser Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Dumbledore, aber das hat nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern zu tun. Nun wenn du bereit bist darüber zu reden, was mit dir los ist kannst du kommen. Jetzt ziehst du dich besser um, den wir haben noch einige Dinge zu erledigen." Damit drehte sich Remus und ließ Harry allein in seinem Zimmer. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, überhaupt mit jemand verärgert zu sein. Er durchquerte sein Zimmer und trat gegen die Tür. Wie konnte er die Kontrolle verlieren? Harry war im begriff ihn zu hassen!

Ruhig stand er in der Mitte von seinen Zimmer, er wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er hatte Lupin noch nie so wütend gesehen. Es hatte noch nie jemand so mit ihn geredet, ausgenommen Snape sein Zaubertrank Professor, aber der hasst ihn. Er stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Couch und fuhr sich mit dem Fingern durch die Haare. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? _Ich bin ein__ verdammter Idiot! __Ich habe nie über so etwas nachgedacht. SO EGOISTISCH! KANN ICH NIE ETWAS RICHTIG MACHEN! Sie sollten mich alle hassen._ Harry ging zu Hermines Zimmer. Er wusste das es noch früh war, aber sie war die einzige, die ihn verstand.

Er klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie einen spalt. „Hermine?" flüsterte er. Sie schlafen zu sehen, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Als die Jahre und er hatte es nicht bemerkt, mit Ausnahme von Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr. Sie schief auf der Seite und hatte eine Hand unter ihre Kopf gelegt, sie sah so friedlich aus. Harry fragte sie, ob sie überhaupt so einen Frieden finden würden. „Hermine?" er kniete sich neben ihrem Bett und strich ihre Haare vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht. „Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Harry?" Reagierte sie, aber sie öffnete nicht ihre Augen.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich muss dringend mit dir reden."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Früh."

„Ok." Sie streckte sich und Harry fand das aus irgendeinem Grund sehr erregend. Sie setzte sich auf, sah ihn an und bemerkte sein Panik, die ihm im Gesichte geschrieben stand. Sie kannte diesen Blick, es war der wenn er sich die Schul für alle Probleme der Welt gab. „Was ist passiert? Gab es einen Angriff? Sind ale okay?"

„Hermine alles ist in Ordnung. Nun siehst du..." Harry begann ihr zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Harry erklärte ihr, wie er Kingsley angeschrieen hatte, nachdem er so nett war und wie Remus ihn angeschrieen hatte und was er danach gedacht hatte. „ Hermine, wie konnte ich denken, das niemand sonst jemanden verloren hat? Ich meine... Neville hat auch beide Elterteile verloren. Wie konnte ich vergessen, das im Orden auch einige, seine liebsten verloren habe? Bin ich den so egoistisch und schrecklich?"

Hermine umarmte ihn. „Oh Harry, hast du wirklich gedacht, das jeder hier nicht einen Grund hatte um hier zu sein? Sogar Dung verlor seine Cousin, im letzten Krieg. Jeder hier hatte einen Grund. Ich dachte das du, es von einigen wusstest. Ich kann nicht sagen, das ich Lupin... für sein verhalten nicht Tadel Harry, aber es musste vermutlich sein."

„So du denkst also das ich ein Egoist bin?"

„Fas habe ich NICHT gesagt und du weißt es! Du bist zu mir gekommen, hast mich um Hilfe gefragt und wenn du die Wahrheit nicht vertragen kannst, dann geh und finde Ron!"

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine... es ist nur... ich weiss nicht!"

„ Harry, was auch immer dich stört... du musst lernen damit umzugehen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht alles erzählst."

„Was? Ich hab dir gerade erzähl, was alles geschehen ist."

Er gab ihr ein Das-Ist-Alles Blick. „Ich kann dir sagen, wenn du mir nicht alles erzählst. Du kann st sagen was du willst, aber ich kann dir sagen das da noch etwas ist, was du nicht gesagt hast."

„Oh wirklich? Wie?"

„Ich kann es einfach, Harry! Du bist seit sechs Jahren mein bester Freund. Ich weiss es einfach. Aber wenn es dir hilft, werde ich dir sagen, was dich heute morgen gestört hat." Sie pausierte und wartete auf deine Reaktion. „Ich denke das Grund dafür war, das du aufwächst Harry." Er rollte ungläubig mit dem Augen. „ Du beginnst die Welt in neuem Licht zu sehen. Es ist ein größeres Problem... als ein stück Fleisch aus der Küche zu klauen. Du beginnst die Welt in einem vollständigen Bild zu sehen. Nicht das du nur das Ziel bist. Ich weis das du jeden Tag mit dem ganzen Ruhm umgehen und den lästigen Reportern. Die dich immer wieder daran erinnern, warum du deine Eltern verloren hast, jetzt siehst du, wie Voldemort sie alle beeinflusst hat."

Er lächelte. „Du weiss das du seinen Namen gesagt hast?"

„Ja, aber das ist einfach für mich. Ich bin nicht damit aufgewachsen, um ihn zu fürchten Das ist einer der Wege, wie er das Leben der Menschen beeinflusst."

„So du sagst, das ich erst jetzt aufwachse, obwohl ich den Tot schon seit meine elften Lebensjahr ins Gesicht sehe?" Er hatte ein belustigtes lächeln im Gesicht.

„Genau, das ist exakt das was ich sage! Schau nicht so enttäuscht, ich denke das du mehr enttäuscht bist, weil Remus wütend auf dich war."

Er holte tief Luft und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke weil niemand außer mein Onkel so mit mir geredet hat, aber es war trotzdem anders. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, Hermine. Ich fühle mich, als wenn ich ihn enttäuscht hätte."

Sie strahlte ihn an, währen er ihr einen verwirrenden Blick schenkte,. „Gratuliere Harry!"

„Was?"

Sie lachte, sie achte über ihn. „Oh Harry, kannst du das nicht sehen? Du hast gerade deinen ersten elterlichen Vortrag bekommen! Du fühlst dich schuldig, wie die meisten von uns, wenn sie ihre Eltern enttäuschen." Du siehst Remus als Elternfigur." Sie drückte ihm. „Ich freu mich so für dicht."

Erhielt sie für eine Weile. „Nun ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum du so glücklich bist, aber ich mag das du mich umarmst."

Sie gab ihn einen leichten schlag auf die Schulter. „Ich bin froh, das du letztendlich deine Familie gefunden hast, Harry."

„So, was soll ich jetzt tun Kleine-Miss-Ich-Weiss-Aes?"

„Entschuldige dich. Gehe und rede mit ihm, wenn ich richtig liege... Fühlt Remus sich genauso wie du."

„Danke. Was würde ich ohne dich tun?" Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Harry, ich wollte dir noch sagen, wann immer du bereit bist zu reden, egal über was... ich bin hier. Aber kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?" Er schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick „Küss mich."

Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie langsam zu sich, er küsste sie Zart und einfühlsam auf die Lippen. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich bereitwillig und gewährte seine Zunge einlas. Er strich mit seine Zunge über die Oberlippe und über ihre Zähne. Dann fingen sie an, mit ihren Zungen um einlas zu kämpfen. Sie machte die Art, so geweckt zu werden. Sie ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar laufen, während er seine Hand im Nacken liegen ließ und mit einer leicht kleine kreise auf dem Rücken machte. Sie zitterte leicht. Seine Kehle gab ein kleines stöhnen von sich, während sie ihren Kuss vertieften. Es klopfte jemand an der Tür, das die beiden aber nicht hörten. Sie war so in ihren Kuss vertieft, das sie sich erst trennten, als Mr.Granger a Hermine auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hmm, hmm... darf ich unterbrechen?" Beide wurden rot.

„Mr.Granger, es tut mir leid, aber wie haben sie nicht hereinkommen gehört." Antwortete Harry mit einer zitternden Stimme.

„Ich habe es gesehen Harry. Ich frag mich nur, warum du im Bett meiner Tochter bist und das obwohl sie noch ihr Nachtzeug anhat?"

„Oh! Umm... nun sehen sie Sir..:"

„Dad _stopp!" _flehte Hermine.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen, wie das aussieht Hermine? Es sieht nicht sehr angebracht aus. Ich denke das wir reden müssen... Harry wenn du uns bitte entschuldigst." Harry ging mit einem roten Gesicht.

Er hoffte, das Hermine keine Probleme bekam Er wusste nicht wohin seine Füße ihn trugen, eher er sich versah, klopfte er an Remus Tür. „Herein." Sagte eine mürrische Stimme. Währen sich die Tür öffnete sah er einen nervösen Jungen, der sich mit der Hand durch die Harre fuhr. „Was ist los? Gab es einen Angriff?"

„Nein. Nun... sieh... ich brauche deine Hilfe Lupin, _bitte?_

„Du willst immer noch mit mir reden, nachdem... ich meine, ich dachte das du wütend auf mich bist."

„Ich denke das du recht hast, mit dem was du sagst. Ich war egoistisch. Ich hatte nie die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, auch wenn ich hätte sollen. Hermine sagte... wir sollen reden... sie sagte das es mein erstes elterliches Gespräch war." Seine Stimme war stockend, als er zum Fußboden sah. „ Hat sie rechte? Fühle ich mich darum so schuldig? Ich hasse es, wenn du wütend mit mir bist. Du hast doch nicht auf, mein Vormund zu sein oder?"

Remus war erschrocken darüber, was Harry dachte. „Hör auf mich, Harry." Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulte und zwang Harry so, ihn anzusehen. „Denke nie wieder so. Gerade weil wie nicht einer Meinung sind, heiß es nicht das ich sich nicht mehr haben will. Harry du bist der Sohn, einer meiner besten Freunde... du bist wie meine eigener. Ich war da, als du geboren wurdest und ich habe deine ersten Schritte beobachtet... da ist nicht, das mich dazu bring dich zu verlassen. Ich denke das Hermine recht hatte, das ist auch mein erstes elterliches Gespräch. Bist du auf mich böse?"

„Nein, ich fühle mich schrecklich und... nun... ich hatte niemanden der sich interessierte, für das was ich getan habe."

„Harry, jeder hier interessiert sich für dich. Du musst uns nur lassen. Du warst lange genug allein auf dich gestellt, du musst lernen dir helfen zu lassen."

„Uh, Remus, da ist etwas wo ich deine Hilfe bräuchte?" Harry sah auf sein Füße und fuhr sich durch die Haare, wie James immer getan hatte.

„ich werde es versuchen."

„Sieh, ich fühle mich ziemlich schlecht, deswegen bin ich u Hermine gegangen um mit ihr zu reden. Sie sagte das ich schließlich erwachsen werde. Stimmt das?"

„Ich denke ja Stört dch das?"

Nein, aber denn... ich habe sie geküsst..."

„Remus fragte lachend. „Und wo ist das Problem? Sie ist sehr hübsche Harry, was stört dich?

Er fühlte sich in Verlegenheit gebracht. „Wirklich war es die schöne Sache." Harry ließ seine Kopf hängen. „Mr.Granger kam hinein, nicht so glücklich."

„Ah, ich sehe..." Er setzte sich und zeigte Harry, das er sich zu ihn setzten sollte. „"Hat jemand über haut schon mal mit dir darüber geredet?"

„Nein."

„Nun, ich denke das es eine gute Zeit ist. Oh Junge... „ Nach ein paar Stunden verließ er verwirrt, Moony´ Zimmer. Es war schrecklich! Er wusste jetzt mehr über Mädchen, als er überhaupt wollte. Remus hatte ihn auch ein paar interessante Tipps gegeben. Sie lachte auch über ein paar Geschichte, die er erzählt hatte. Sirius... König der brechenden Herzen! Er lachte; er hatte sich nie sein Vater oder Sirius vorgestellt. Remus hatte ihn erzählt, wie sie sich ein Mädchen verstellten und was sie alles versuchte hatten. Die beiden hatte mehr Freundinnen, als Peter ja haben konnte. Remus hatte einen komischen Blick, als er sich an Peter erinnerte. Remus konnte nicht verstehen, das Peter sie alle verraten hatte. Es gab nicht, das Remus ausließ, auch wenn Harry sich wünschte vor Scharm unterm Bett zu verschwinden. Remus hatte ihn auch zwei Bücher gegeben, die ihm helfen sollte. Eins war en Buch über Empfängnisverhütende Zauber und das andere... Harry ließ das Buch fallen, als er einige Bilder sah. _Verdammt! _Die Jung im Schlafsaal würden Amok laufen, wenn sie das sehen würden. Er grinste; Ron würde sich wahrscheinlich in den verschiedene Rottönen färben. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste grinsen. Er schlug eine neue Seite auf, tuten Menschen das wirklich?

Dr.Granger ging zu Tür und rief sein Frau. „Liebes, kannst du bitte für einen Moment in Hermine Zimmer kommen?"

Sie trat ein und sah sie fragend an „Was ist, ich dachte ich hatte laute Stimmen gehört?"

„Hermine erzähl deine Mutter was geschehen ist."

„Mum, ich habe nicht falsche getan. Harry wollte reden, so war er zu mir gekommen und nun... er hat mich geküsst, bevor er gegangen ist. Wir haben nichts falsches getan. Bitte Mom, verbiete mir nicht ihn zu sehen."

„Wer sagt, das du ihn nicht sehen darfst?"

„Dad würde, wenn er einen Grund hätte." Sie schenkte ihre Vater einen strafenden Blick. „Mom , hör auf zu lachen, er hat mich wirklich in Verlegenheit gebracht!"

Sie zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Honey, ich lache nicht über dich. Dein Vater hat eine schwere Zeit, sich damit anzufinden, das du einen Freund hast."

„Harry ist nicht mein Freund, er ist... oh Mom ich bin so verwirrt"! Es ist nicht so wie mit Viktor, in meinem viertem Jahr."

Stil achte sie „Honey es is okay, wenn die verwirrt bist, weil du denkst das es mit Viktor einfacher war. Du hattest nur ein Verabredung mit ihn und du hast ihm seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Mit Harry, ist es schwerer für mich und deinen Vater. Ihr seht euch täglich und seit euch sehr nah. Wenn das noch nicht genug ist; Wir eben nicht im selben Haus, sondern in_ seinem_ Haus. Das macht unsere Rolle.. schwieriger. Es machte es uns schwerer, für dich und Harry regen aufzustellen, ohne unseren Gastgeber zu verärgern. Kannst du verstehen?" Sie drehte sich zu Mr.Granger, der immer noch verarbeitet, das seine Tochter einen Freund hat. „Liebes, würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen. Ich denke Hermine und ich sollten uns mal... unterhalten." Zögernd ging er. „So, war es ein guter Kuss?" Fragte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ihre Tochter.

„JA! Mom, es war erstaunlich! Ich weiss aber immer noch nicht, ob er mein _Freund_ ist. Ich meine es ist Harry, einer meiner _besten_ Freunde. Aber in der Zauberwelt ist er Harry Potter, der Junge-der-Lebt. Warum sollen er mich zur Freundin haben wollen?"

„Möglicherweise, weil du ihn nicht als den berühmten Jungen siehst. Nun es gibt einige Dinge, über die wir reden sollten... setzt dich, wie werde eine Zeit brauchen."

Hermine starrte durch den Raum, als Ihre Mutter fertig war. Sie wusste mehr über den Jungen-der-Lebt als sie gedacht hatte. Ihre Mom führte noch mal das Gespräch über Bienchen und Blümchen(A/N: Meine Tochter würde mich auslachen wenn ich das so versuchen würde) und über _Verhütung_. Sie hatte ihr auch einige Bücher gegeben. Sie wurde verlegen, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das einige Mädchen das machten. Einiges war wirklich... abscheulich!

Geduscht und angezogen, ging Harry endlich aus sein Zimmer, ein weinige wacher als vorher und lief prompt in Hermine. Er errötete leicht und schaute nach unten. „Es tut mir leid wegen meinem Dad. Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht." Sagte sie kaum hörbar.

„N... n.. nein, mir geht es gut." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hast du ärger bekommen?"

Sie schüttelte verneinen den Kopf. „Ich hatte nur ein Gespräch mit meiner Mutter. Es war demütigend!"

Sein Kopf flog hoch. „Hattest du?"

„Frag nicht worüber es war Harry Potter!" Antwortete sie mit einem grellen Glanz in ihren Augen und gekreuzten Armen. Er musste lächeln, sie sah so niedlich aus.

„Komme her." Sagte er, zog sie in seine Arme und legte seine Kinn auf ihre Haare. Wann war er so gewachsen? Er küsste sanft ihr Haar. „Komm lass uns gehen und sehen was die anderen machen"

Sie hörten aufgeregte Stimmen aus der Küche und einige liefen aufgeregt durcheinender.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es gab einen Angriff, auf ein Dorf in der nähe des Fuchsbau´ . Wir schicken Leute zu helfen."

„Ich möchte auch gehen... Hermine sagte das wir Magie tun können, wenn wir einen anderen Zauberstab benutzen."

Remus Kopf flog herum. „Harry du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen oder in die nähe von Voldemort und seine Todesser gehen." Der halbe Raum wich erschrocken zurück.

„Was soll das heißen, ich kann nicht gehen? Ich muss es tun Lupin und du weißt es! ES ENDET NUR DURCH MICH!" jeder hielt inne und sah Harry misstrauisch an.

„Es ist noch nicht die Zeit... Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch heute morgen, du bleibst bei den Granger´. Verspreche es mir Harry! Wie werde später darüber reden. Noch ist NICHT die Zeit!"

„GUT... aber wir reden später, wenn jeder weg ist."

„Harry, ich gehe mit ihnen..." Er sah nicht von den Plänen auf, die vor ihm lagen.

„WAS? D... d… das kannst du nicht! Was ist wenn dir etwas geschied? Was ist wenn etwas schief geht?" Er versuchte dem Schmerz ihm Bauch wegzuschieben. Er musste sich auch zusammenreißen, das er Remus nicht packte und nie wieder losließ.

„Entschuldigt uns. Harry komm mal bitte mit." Nachdem sie in die Einganshalle traten, legte Remus ihn die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Du muss mich gehen lassen, das ist etwas was ich tun muss. Ich verspreche dir wiederzukommen..."

„Das kannst du nicht versprechen Remus!"

„Harry, ich muss das für dich und alle anderen tun."

„Denn as mich mitkommen... Ich bin der einzige der es beenden kann. Warum wist du das nicht?"

„DU BIST NOCH NICHT BEREIT!" er pausierte um sich zu beruhigen. „Du muss noch vie mehr lernen. Bitte verstehe das. Ich möchte das du es für mich tust."

„FEIN, ABER ICH MAG ES TROTZ ALLEM NICHT!" er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ließ seine Hände durch die Haare laufen.

Stunden waren vergangen und niemand war wiedergekommen oder hatte eine Nachricht geschickt. Die Granger´ versuchten sie von der Sorge um Rn und den anderen Weasley´ abzulenken. Nach einer Zeit setzte sich Mrs.Granger neben ihre Tochter. „Hermine, ich denke das es Zeit ist, uns mehr über diesen Krieg zu erklären." Harry Kopf drehte sich schlagartig in Hermines Richtung. Er konnte die Furcht in ihren Augen sehen.

„Wirklich Mom, hat euch Professor Dumbledore nicht schon genug erzählt?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das dort noch mehr ist, als deinem Vater und mir erzählt wurde." Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sah ihre Tochter neugierig an.

Sie sah Harry vergewissernd au und gab nach. „Ok, ich werde euch alles erzählen." Sie seufzte. „Das wird der längste Tag überhaupt." Sie rollte mit den Augen, holte tief Luft und begann.

„FAST JEDES JAHR HABEN WIR GEDACHT; DAS DU AN DER SCHULE SICHER WARST! DU BIST FAST JEDES JAHR GETÖTET WORDEN?"

„Nicht jedes Jahr Dad, in meinen zweiten Jahr wurde ich zu... Stein." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und rutschte tiefer in die Couch. Mrs.Granger saß geschockte das und schüttete nur mit ihrem Kopf, sie versuchte das gerade gehrte zu verdauen. Hermine saß jetzt neben Harry auf den Boden. Harry saß mit dich angezogen Beine da und wünschte sich zum hundersten mal heute, das er einfach verschwinden konnte.

„Mr.Granger, ich möchte...

„FANG GAR NCHT ERST AN HARRY! DU BIST FÜR DIE GANZE SACHE MEHR ZU TADELN, AS SIE ES IST. WISSEN ARTHUR UND MOLLY DAVON?"

„Stopp Dad! Du überstürzt das alles und Harry hatte immer versucht mich zu stoppen. Sein Nachteil ist, das ich intelligenter bin und er nicht genug Zauber kennt um mich zu stoppen." Sagte sie mit einen überlegende Gesichtsausdruck. „Mr. Und Mrs.Weasley, wissen beide davon. Ich wollte nur nicht das ihr euch Sogen macht, Mom und Dad."

Endlich fand Mrs.Granger ihre Stimme wieder. „Trolle, Riesen Schlangen, meine Tochter war eine Statue..:"

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen. „Dad, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, ich bin die intelligenteste Hexe in meinen Unterricht..."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Hermine Jane Granger. Du warst nicht vertrauensvoll zu uns und du weißt es!" er holte ein paar mal tief Luft und schritt um die Couch. „Als wir dich in eine Welt sendeten die wir nicht kannte, hast du uns versprochen das du uns alles erzählst, was du offensichtlich nicht hast. Es wäre im Moment nicht schlecht, wenn du uns für einen Moment alleine lassen könntest, damit wir uns darüber unterhalten können. Warum gehen du und Harry nicht etwas essen?" Harry und Hermine verließen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg n die Küche.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, das deine Eltern nicht wissen?"

„Oh bitte Harry, meinst du sie hätten mich gehen lassen, wenn sie gehört hätten, das ein Bergtroll versucht hatte mich an Halloween, im Mädchenklo zu töten?" Fragte sie mit rollenden Augen.

„Gut, wenn du es so siehst." Er rollte mit dem Augen und lächelte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Plötzlich schuppste er sie zurück und griff sich an die Narbe.

„AHHHHHHHHH!" schrie er und dann wurde es dunkel.

„Nun Potter, wie schön das du da bist." 

„_Was willst du Tom?"_

„_Tom ist es nun. Ich denke das ich Lord Voldemort bevorzuge, danke. Ich denke das ich dir beim nächstem mal, etwas Respekt beibringen muss."_

„_Ich denke das nächste mal, wenn wir uns treffen werde ich dich umbringen."_

_Ein abstoßendes Gelächter erfüllte die Luft. „AH, wie nett. Potter denket er kann den stärksten Zauberer der Geschichte töten." Seine Augen wurden abscheulich rot. „Lass nicht sehen, was ich tun kann..." Er helles Licht erhellte die Luft und Harry stellte fest wo sie waren. Der Fuchsbau. Rauch kam in seine Richtung. Er hörte schreie und Gelächter kam von vermummten Kreaturen und ein Grüne Licht stieg zum Himmel. Das Dunkle Mal. Er sah Blitz, die Auroren schleuderten ihre Flüche in die verschiedenen Richtungen. Schreiende Menschen liefe durch die Gegend und dann sah er ihn. Ron lag auf den Boden und ein Auror versuchte die Flammen zu löschen, die ihm umgaben. Ron´ Schrei drangen in sein Ohr und er konnte die Übelkeit in seinen Magen fühlen. Voldemort lachte, in einem schrecklichen schrillen Ton. „TOM! WAS MACHST DU!"_

„_AHH... Dumbledore ist zu spielen gekommen oder nicht? Nach was sieht es aus, das ich tue? Ich töte ihre kostbaren Nachfolger. Sie dich um..."_

„_Aregentatus Chalybs!" ein purpurner Lichtstrahl Schoss aus Dumbledores Zauberstab auf Voldemort zu. _

_Harry sah den Purpurnen Lichtstrahl auf ihn zukommen und fühlte wie Voldemort versuchte ihn reflektierte. Lichtstrahlen schossen vor einem zu anderen. Harry versuchte den Geist zu verlassen, aber Voldemort hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest. Er wollte das Harry dabei ist. Er wollte das Harry sieht, was mit den Menschen geschied die sich gegen ihn stellten. Harry konnte die Flüche, Zauber und Beschwörungen sehen, die sich Voldemort und Dumbledore gegenseitig zuwarfen. Er konnte Ron´ schreie hören und Mrs.Weasley die Flüche abschoss um Voldemort abzulenken. Den Geruch das Rauches hatte er immer noch in der Nase. Er fühlte ein Brennen auf seine Haut... Dumbledore hatte Voldemort mit einem schwachen Fluch getroffen, aber es gab Harry genug Zeit, sich aus seinem Geist zurückzuziehen. _

Harry zitterte währen sie ihn hielt, sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen, wie sie angst hatte, das er sich verletzten könnte. „HIIILLLFFFEEE!" Die Granger´ und Professor McGonagall, die den Report der anderen Mitglieder angehört hatte, kamen angelaufen. Professor McGonagall ging neben ihnen auf die Knie, während die Granger´ sie geschockt ansahen.

„Wie lange ist er schon so, Miss Granger?"

„Ich weiss n... n... nicht... ungefähr fünf Minuten."

„Gehen sie zum Kamin und rufen sie Poppy her! Schnell!"

Hermine griff eine Hand voll Flohpulver und schmiss es ins Feuer. „Madam Pomfrey... Madam Pomfrey!" As Hermine sah, das sie sich dem Kamin näherte sprach sie weiter. „Es ist Harry, er hatte einen neuen Angriff! Bitte schnell! _Bitte!" _Hermine trat zurück, damit sie hinein kommen konnte. Sie brachte sie schnell zu Harry

„Minerva, wie lang war er unter dem Angriff?"

Während sie versuchte Harry zu untersuchen und zu helfen, zogen die Granger´ Hermine zur Seite. „Hermine was ist geschehen? Geschied da oft?"

„NICHT JETZT, Harry braucht mich!" sie sah ihre Eltern strafend an und ging wieder zu Harry´ Seite. Sie nahm seine Hand und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, seine Narbe glühte in einem dunklen rot. „H...Harry bitte, kannst du mich hören... wach auf. Bitte wach auf." Flehte sie und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. „Können wir ihm nicht helfen?"

„Oh Liebes, da gibt es nicht was wir tun könnten, bis er eracht ist. Ich habe Angst das dies ein Kampf ist, den er alleine machen muss."

Hermine sah die Krankenschwester an und hoffte das sie ihr noch etwas sagen würde, das ihm helfen konnte. „NEIN, nein ... ich kann Harry helfen!"

„Worüber reden sie, Miss Granger?"

„Professor Flitwick hat mir einen Zauber erklärt. Mit dem ich meinen und Harry´ Geist verbinden kann."

„Miss Granger das kommt gar nicht in frage! Das ist ein vorgerückter Zauber und viel zu gefährlich, außerdem müssen sie Harry lieben damit es funktioniert..."

„TUE ICH... Ich liebe Harry." Es gab kein zögern oder zweifeln in ihrer Stimme und auch nicht in ihren Blick. Jeder konnte sehen, was in Hermine vor sich ging. „Sie können und entweder helfen und sichergehen das ich nicht Falsch mache oder ich werde es ohne sie tun... sie haben die Wahl!" Sie rannte in Harry´ Zimmer und holte seinen Besen, sie brauchte einen Anker zu Harry, etwas das er leibte. Sie fand ihm im Koffer und lief wieder die Treppe hinunter. „Gann losgehen!" sie setzte sich neben ihn und hielt seinen Besen.

„Moment! Wenn sie das tun wollen und nicht bei den Versuch sterben wollen, dann lassen sie mich besser helfen." Sagte McGonagall mit ernster Stimme. „Albus wir mich dafür umbringen." Sie zeigte mit ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und machte eine schlagende Bewegung. „Cupido!" Ein pinkfarbener Lichtstrahl schoss auf Hermine zu. "Nun, sie werden den Besen nicht brauchen Miss Granger..:"

„Aber es heißt, das ich etwas brauche das er liebt! Ich denke das ich ihn verwenden kann, wir haben nicht mehr genügend Zeit!" „Miss Granger, alles was ich sagen will ist, das sie nur sein Hand halten müssen." Sagte sie mit einem verstehenden Blick. Hermine sah sie frustriert und verwirrt an. „Meine Liebe, sie sind die Intelligenteste Hexe in Hogwart und habe all die Jahre nicht bemerkt, das sie sein Anker sind? Sie sind das gewesen die Pink geleuchtet hat. Nehmen sie seine Hand und ich werden den Zauber sprechen." Hermine tat, was ich gesagt wurde. „Adiunctio Adfectio Animus!" Ein pink und grünes Licht um gaben Harry und Hermine, als sich ihr Geist verbandet.

Harry du bist stark, du kannst es zerbrechen. Du bist leistungsfähiger und besser als Voldemort. Du musst wieder zurück komme. Wach auf! Wach auf und sag uns was geschehen ist. HARRY JAMES POTTER WACH AUF!

_Harry merkte das es Zeit wurde aufzuwachen und kämpfte. Er war stärker als Voldemort, es musste es ihnen sagen, damit sie sich auf die verletzten vorbereiten können. Er musste aufwachen!_

_Harry wenn du mich noch magst, dann wach auf! Ich liebe dich... du bist mein bester Freund, bitte wach auf. Kämpfe, kämpfe mir allen was du hast. SCHLAG DIESEN BASTART ZURÜCK!_

Hermine lag auf dem Boden, als der Zauber abbrach. Harry setzt sich schlagartig auf und presste eine Hand an seine Narbe. „Der Fuchsbau... Feuer... Massaker... Mitglieder sind verletzt... RON! Ron, er... er.."

„Mr.Potter beruhige sie sich und trinken sie dies."

Harry sah Madam Pomfrey überrascht an. „Es wird mich nicht schläfrig machen oder? Ich muss ihnen noch etwas sage."

„Nein, es ist nur gegen die Schmerzen."

Harry sah Hermine in den Armen ihrer Mutter liegen, sie sah aus, als hätte sie geraden den Tot gesehen. „Was ist mir Hermine passiert?" Er rutschte z ihr hinüber und nahm ihre Hand. Mrs.Granger schenkte ihm, einen fragenden Blick.

„Ganz einfach Mr.Potter. Sie hat ihren verdammten Arsch gerettet... schon wieder mal!" Harry und Hermine wirbelten herum, sie hatten noch nie solche Worte von Professor McGonagall gehrt. „Kannst du uns sagen, was du gesehen hast Harry?"

Als Harry seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, sah er wie sich der Kamin grün färbte und einige Ordensmitglieder heraustraten und den Weasley´ halfen. Ploppende Geräusche erfüllten das Haus, als die anderen appertierten. Madam Pomfrey rann zu den verletzten Ron. Mrs.Weasley weinte, Die Kinder waren verletzt und ihre Haus wurde zerstört. Die Granger´ versuchten Hermine in ihr Zimmer zu bringe, damit sie sich ausruhen konnte. Sie weigerte sich aber, den sie wollte und konnte auch helfen.

„NEIN MUM... ich kann das! Das ist, was ich schon seit meinem elften Jahr tue. Helft uns oder gehen uns aus dem Weg!" Hermin Eltern sahen sie bedrückte an, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Ron machte.

Harry sah sich im Raum um, nach einem Zeichen von Remus. Er war noch nicht zurück. Er hatte einen schlechte Vorahnung. _Wo ist er? Bitte lass ihm nicht geschehen sein. _Es sah Ginny aus dem Feuer kommen, sie war verletzt und schwankte leicht. „GINNY! Oh mein..."

„Ich bin in Ordnung Harry. Geh und sieh nach Ron, Bitte Harry Ich habe angst um ihn." Harry nickte und ging zu sein zwei besten Freunden, aber hatte immer en Auge darauf , wenn Remus kam.

Fast alle waren wieder da, alle bis auf Remus und Dumbledore. Es dauerte Stunden, bis sich der Kamin wieder grün färbte und Remus mit einem verletzten Dumbledore ankam. Harry stand einfach nur da, er hatte Angst. Remus rief etwas. Harry konnte es durch den lärm, der entstanden war nicht verstehen.

„HARRY! HARRY WO BIST DU?" Jemand hielt Remus fest, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. „ICH MUSS MICH NICHT BERUHIGEN! WO VERDAMMT IST HARRY!"

Harry hörte ihn endlich und versuchte zu ihm zu kommen. Remus hielt immer noch Dumbledore. „REMUS!"

Sein Kopf flog herum und er sah ihn an Er hatte Remus noch nie so stark gesehen, den die Drei Männer konnte ihn nicht halten. Er rannte zu Harry und umarmte ihn. Harry legte die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, er wollte sicher gehen das er es wirklich war. „Harry bist du in Ordnung?" Er suchte Harry nach jeder möglichen Verletzung ab, als wenn er bei der Schacht dabei gewesen war. „!Was ist mit deinen Narbe? Was ist geschehen?"

„Voldemort ist in meine Geist eingedrungen... Ich bin müde zu kämpfen Remus... ich sah..."

„Was hast du gesehen Harry?" fragte er mit drängender Stimme.

„Ich habe alles gesehen. Der Fuchsbau... und Ron. Ich habe es gesehen."

„Oh Nein! Harry geht es dir gut? Deine Narbe glüht. Purpurn? Er schenkte ihm einen besorgten, aber auch neugierigen Blick.

„Es war Dumbledores Zauber..." Remus lief zu Poppy und zog sie zur Seite. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit der Schulkrankenschwester wieder.

„Mr. Potter es ist notwendig, das sie sich hinlegen."

„Aber.. warum? Mir geht es gut."

„Nein Harry, bitte tue was sie sagte Harry." Sagte er nachdem Harry gefragt hatte.

„Was geht hier vor? Warum bis du so besorgt Remus? Würde jemand mir mal antworten?"

„Mr.Potter ich möchte das sie sich beruhigen und sich hinlegen." Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab über ihn laufen, der in verschiedenen Farben leuchtete und ihr die Diagnose sagte. „Ich möchte das sie dies sofort nehmen und sich nicht bewegen."

Harry tat was sie sagte und bekam etwas Panik

„Remus, bitte sag mir was los ist!"

Remus sah in besorgte aun und ging nebe ihn auf die Knie und rückte etwas näher heran. „Harry, den Fluch den Dumbldore auf Voldemort warf... hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Ja, ich war noch in seinem Geist."

Raums machte ein ängstliches Gesicht. „Der Fluch... es war der Fluch der giftigen Pfeils... er verursacht, dass das Herz stehen bleibt. Dumbledore hat erst gesehen, das du in Voldemort´ Geist warst, als er den Fluch schon losgeschickt hatte... er könnte dich auch beeinflusst haben." Tränen stiegen Remus in die Augen. Er wollte Harry nicht verlieren... keiner von ihnen wollte es. „Bis das Gegengift arbeitet, i.. ist es notwendig.. das du.. dich ruhig verhältst. So das der Trank nicht gegen die ankämpft."

Sein Vormund sah ihn erschrocken an. „Moony."

„Ja?"

„Danke das du heil wiedergekommen bist." Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber e hatte einen Kloß im Hals. „Ich hatte solch angst." Er schloss seine Augen, er war müden denn er hatte zu vie Energie heute verbraucht.

Als er wider aufwachte, fand er sich auf der Couch wieder. Langsam setzt er sich auf. Sein Herz schien in Ordnung zu sein. Hermine rannte zu ihm hinüber, als sie sah das er erwacht ist. „Du bist wach. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich aufstehe?"

„Sollte es. Lass mich fragen gehen? Bleib hier."

As Hermine ging, um Madam Pomfrey zu suchen, setzten sich ihre Eltern sich zu ihm. „Macht sie das immer?"

„Hermine? Immer!" Strahlte er stolz. „ Sie versucht was sie kann. Es gibt nicht viel, was sie nicht kann... aus Wahrsagen. War sie nicht immer so?"

„Nein, normalerweise war sie ruhig. Ein bisschen rechthaberisch. Sie.. sie war nicht auffallend. Sie scheint genau zu wissen was sie tut, besonderes in so einer Krise." Antwortete Mrs.Granger´ ungläubig.

„In einer Krise ist sie vollkommen, ruhig und gesammelt, wie auch bei ihren Prüfungen. Normalerweise versucht sie immer die Leitung an sich zu reißen damit sie sichergehen kann das nicht falsch läuft. Wenn es etwas gibt, das geregelt werden muss, tut sie es. Man kann auf sie zählen." Sagte er mit Stolz.

„Sie wusste wirklich, was sie machen sollte, als du... Angegriffen wurdest? Passiert das oft?"

„Dr. Granger, ihre Tochter ist bemerkenswert. Intelligent, talentiert, schön, ein Bücherwurm und überzeugend. Ich frage mich welche Seite sie von ihr sehen, aber das ist die Hermine die ich kenne. Sie staucht Ron und mich zusammen, wenn es sein muss. Sie ist zu ihren Freunden loyal und wenn wir in ein Abenteuer geraten, ist sie tapferer als mancher Erwachsene hier. Es gibt nichts, was sie nicht kann und das überprüft sie fünf mal am Tag, wenn wir in der Schule sind. Glücklicherweise war die einer der leichtern Angriffen, die sie behandelt hat. Normalerweise kommen sie über Nacht, dann ist Ron das der Hilfe holt oder aufpasst, bis ich wider erwache. Hermine hat mich nie deswegen in Stich gelassen. Genauso wie Ron und ich sie nie im Stich lassen würden. Sie sollten sehr stolz aus sie sein. Sie ist die beste." Er schaute weg, als wenn er etwas verraten hatte was er nicht wollte.

„Wir danken dir, das haben wir nie gewusst. Das ist eine neue Seite an ihr... eine bei der wir erlernen müssen, das sie uns nicht immer braucht. Sie ist erstaunlich, sie hört niemals auf zu helfen. Was auch immer sie macht, es war richtig. Ich kann nicht stolz genug sein, um sie meine Tochter zu nennen. Danke noch mal, das du uns hier wohnen läst und wir etwas von eurer Welt kennen lernen können. Eine Welt, in den sie ihren Platz gefunden hat." Mrs.Granger ging hinüber und umarmte ihn.

Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihn hinüber und untersuchte ihn noch mal, um sicher zu gehen das seine Herz in Ordnung war. „Nun Mr. Potter, es sieht gut aus. Bitte gehen sie es langsam an und sagen sie es jemanden, wenn sie sich nicht gut fühlen."

„Ich danke ihnen Madam Pomfrey."

„ Sie sind immer willkommen, wenn etwas ist. Ich hoffe nur das Dumbledore sich bald wieder erholt."

„Was meinen sie? Wo ist er?"

„Er ist oben. Ich dachte das sie es gehört hätten. Der Fluch war nicht schlimm, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er versucht den Fluch abzubrechen. Er war zu schwach, es kostete ihn zu viel Energie. Er wird sich erholen, aber es wir eine Zeit dauern."

„Danke das sie mir es gesagt haben. Umm.. Madam Pomfrey, kann Fawkes nicht helfen ihn zu heilen?"

„Er ist zu schwach, um ihn zu rufen." Sie drehte sich. Um zu gehen

„Ich kann es. Ich kann Fawkes rufen."

Sie drehte sch schnell wieder um, als er das sagte, wie einige andere auch. „Mr.Potter das ist nicht die Zeit für dumme Scherze. Niemand kann Fawkes rufen, außer Dumbledore, er ist mit ihm verbunden."

„Aber ich habe ihn schon mal gerufen, im meinen zweite Jahr, als ich in der Kammer war. Dumbledore hat mir damals gesagt, das es mit meiner Loyalität zu ihn, zusammenhängt." Als Harry ihr das erklärte, was es im Raum still.

„Bist du dir Sicher Harry?" Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihn etwas ins Ohr. „Kannst du da tun, auch wenn du mit ihn verärgert bist?"

„Ich kann es!" Harry schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Gefühle, die er für den Schulleiter hatte. Er dachte an ihre Unterhaltungen und an die lustigen Kennwörter die er immer benutzt und die Harry immer zu schmunzeln brachten. Er konzentrierten sich auf die Erinnerungen der Kammer. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und Fawkes landete auf seiner Schulter. Keuchen konnte man im Raum hören, als sich Harry zum Phönix drehte. „Na, hattest du einen guten Flug?" Der Phönix sag ein paar Noten und der Raum füllte sich mit Hoffnung.

„Ich denke das es besser ist, wenn sie mir dann folgen Mr.Potter." Sie führte ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf.

Es dauerte Stunde, bevor er in sein Bett kriechen konnte. Dumbledore war wach, aber noch schwach. Madam Pomfrey fügte auch noch ein par von Fawkes Tränen, zu den Orangen Salbe hinzu, damit die Verletzungen von Ron schneller heilten.

Das Trio saß ihn seinem Zimmer. Ron erklärte ihnen selbstverständlich, alles was geschehen war. „Du hast es gesehen, oder nicht Harry?"

„Ja, ich habe es gesehen."

„Du weißt , das Ron dir nicht sie Schuld gibt... oder Ron?" Hermine schenkte ihn ein _oder etwa doch _Blick.

„Ich? Warum sollte ich dir die Schuld geben, Kumpel? Du kontrollierst ja nicht V... V... Voldemort. Du musst aufhören, dir für alles dir Schuld zu geben. Warum seht ihr beiden mich so komisch an?" fragte er sie Beiden.

„RON!" Die beiden ergriffen ihn und warfen ihn z Boden, sie hatte die Verletzungen vergessen. „AU AU AU KUCKT DICH!"

Lachende stoppten die beiden. „Hast du gemerkt, das du gerade seinen Namen gesagt hast?" Harry war erfreut. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, du hast ihn gesagt!"

„Oh, Ron. Ich bin stolz auf dich, das du deine Angst überwunden hast."

Er rollte mit den Augen, bevor er Harry antwortete. „Wenn sein Gefolgsleute noch nicht ma mit sechs Kindern aufnehmen kann, muss er ein Idiot sein." Er gab ein grinsen von sich, das sogar Malfoy in den Schatten stellte. Heulendes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum.

Mr. Und Mrs.Weasley saßen mit Remus und Tonks in de Küche, sie versuchten mit ihrer neuen Lebenssituation zurecht zu kommen. „Molly wirklich, es sind genug Zimmer hier, letztes Jahr war es auch kein Problem. Warum sollte es Harry stören? Du bist wie eine Mutter für ihn."

Sie tappte seine Hand. „Das ist süß von dir Remus, aber es sind noch mehr von Orden die hier beleiben."

„Oh, wirklich Molly, wir sind Hexen! Ich bin sicher das Harry und Hermine es auch wollen, genau so wie Ron und Ginny..."

„Du weißt Tonks," unterbrach Remus sie. „Ich bin sicher das Harry will, das jeder seinen eigenes Zimmer bekommt, genauso wie Hermine und er. Der dritte Stock würde perfekt sein, dort gibt es drei freie Räume. Meinst du nicht, das die Kids es lieben würden, wenn sie ihre Ruhe manchmal hätten?" Er schenkte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Ja, du hast recht Moody." Wer wie was aus der _Freundschaft_ zwischen Harry du Hermine würde? Vielleicht wollten sie nicht, das die anderen schon davon wussten. „Warum warten wir nicht ab?"

„Danke euch beiden für alles." Sagte Mr.Weasley und versuchte sein Frau zu umarmen, die sich immer noch sorgen machte.

„Harry... Harry... komm wach auf." Tonks rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Harry wir müssen reden." Wenn das nicht funktionierte, hatte sie eine andere Idee. Sie stand auf, verließ das Zimmer und versucht Moony zu finden. Die beiden kamen etwas später zurück und versuchte das lachen zu unterdrücken.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Unkontrolliertes Gelächter hüllte das Zimmer ein, während er hochschoss und kitschnass war! Er sah Tonks, wie sein eine Wasserkrug hielt und Remus mit einer Schüssel Eis, er entschied sich einzugreifen. Er griff nach Moony´ Zauberstab. „Petrificus Totales!"

Ihre Arme und Beine klappten zusammen und sie fielen nach vorne auf ihr Gesicht. Er begann zu lachen. „Selber Schuld. Was mach ich jetzt mit euch?" Er tippte sich leicht mit dem Finger gegen sein Kinn und tat so als würde er scharf nachdenken. „Ich hab's!" Er verließ das Zimmer, mir einem boshaften Grinsen auf den Gesicht.

Er kam mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny wieder. Sie fingen an zu lachen, als sie das Zimmer betraten. „Gut Harry, was willst du mit ihnen machen?" Fragte Ginny.

„Moony, da denke ich das es Zeit für eine Verschönerung ist? Nach Mädchen, ich denke ihr kennt ein paar nette Make-up Zauber oder nicht?"

„Warum, ja das tun wir." Sagte Hermine und griff sich Moony´ Zauberstab, sie konnte die Furcht hinter seinen Augen sehen. Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er babyblauen Lidschatten über den Augen, pinkfarbene Wangen und einen kussroten Mund. Seine Haare hatten sie blond gefärbt. Die Mädchen traten zurück und bewunderten ihr Werk. „Ausgezeichnet, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Nun Tonks ist ein Metamorphogus und kann ist Aussehen ändern... was machen wir mit ihr?"

„Ron antwortete Ginny mit einem wissenden Blick. „Ich weiss genau was wir tun."

Zwanzig Minuten später, ließen sie Remus und Tonks in die Küche schweben. Sie wurden geschockt angesehen und dann begann der ganze Raum schallend zu lachen, als sie sahen das Remus Make-up hatte und Tonks aussah wie eine Polkapuppe. Sie hatte ein weites Kleid an, einen Hut mit einem orangefarbenen Bommel auf den Hut und sie hatte rot Kreise auf den Wangen gemalt... wie ein Zirkusclown. Die großen Schuhe mit eingeschlossen! Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore hatte Tränen in den Augen, als Ron den Zauberstab nahm. „Finite Incantatem!" Keiner fragte warum sie das gemacht hatte, als sie sahen das Harry durchnässt war und er vor Kälte zitterte. Die beiden hatten also nur ihr Strafe dafür bekommen, das sie ihn so geweckt hatten. Der Raum lachte immer noch, als sich Tonks Und Remus ansahen. Beide finge sie auch an zu lachen. Remus schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab aus Ron´ Hand und sagte nur ein Wort.. _LAUFT! _

Sie rannte alle zu Harry´ Zimmer und verriegelten sie Tür; sie sahen nicht zurück.

Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten und sich gesäubert, machten Tonks und Remus sich auf den Werg in Harry´ Zimmer. Sie fanden ihn allein vor.

„So was habt ihr für heute geplant?" fragte Harry und sah sie vorsichtig an.

„Ich dachte das wir zu Gringotts gehen könnten. Dort könnten wir nachsehen, was im Verlies deiner Eltern ist und wir könnten die restlichen Papiere unterschreiben. Wir können auch nacoh einkaufen gehen oder Essen, wie du möchtest Harry. Tonks und ich wollen nur, das du einen schönen Sommer hast."

„Das hört sich gut an. Wer wird alles gehen?"

„Kingsley, Mad-Eye, wir drei, Hermine und wenn die möchtest die Weasley´ , ausgenommen Arthur der muss zur Arbeit. Wir verstehen wenn du nur mit Hermine gehen möchtest... wie eine Verabredung?" Fügte Tonks hinzu mit einem kleinem wink.

„Oh." Er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Was würde Hermine bevorzugen? Was würden Ron und Ginny denken, sie hatte ihnen noch nicht gesagt, das sie sich mochten.

Sie sah das er sich auf der Lippe biss und gab ihn einen Ratschlag. „Habt ihr euch entschieden, es den beiden zu sagen? Wir dachte das ihr euer Privatsphäre haben wolltet und haben den Weasley, die drei Zimmer im dritten Stock gegeben, es sei den das ihr eure Zimmer mit Ron und Ginny teilen wollt?"

„Nein, wir haben noch nicht weiter darüber geredet. Ron wird verletzt sein, ich will ihn aber nicht verletzten." Er klang hoffnungslos.

„Harry, ich denke das Hermine es ihm lieber eher, als später sagen möchte. Wir Frauen wollen es lieber öffentlich und da ist noch etwas, die Art wie ihr auch anseht und dann würde er es eh herausfinden. Ron wird es verstehen, wenn er ein wahrer Freund ist. Ginny scheint über ihre Verschossenheit hinwegzusein und ich denke das sie sich mit einem Jungen Namens Dean trifft, also sollte sie keine Probleme haben. Aber lass uns einen schritt nach dem anderen tun okay? Möchtest du dir einen Raum mit Ron teilen oder möchtest du den für sich behalten, damit ihr euch ungestört treffen könnt?"

„Bin ich egoistisch, wenn ich sage das ich das Zimmer für mich haben will? Ich hatte vorher noch nie einen eigenes Zimmer und ich mag es irgendwie. Es ist einer der Sachen, die mich von den Dursley´ befreit. Es ist neu für mich. Ich der Schule habe ich die anderen jung noch mit im Zimmer, als habe ich dort nicht so meine ruhe. Macht das Sinn? Trotzdem ist er noch mein bester Freund."

„Ron wird es bestimmt lieben seinen eigenes Zimmer zu habe und es nach seinen wünschen einzurichten. Du bist nicht egoistisch, also denke nicht so! Du hast jedes recht, auf Zeit für sich allein." Er grinst schief. „Außerdem würde er bestimmte ein Zimmer lieben, wo er auch nicht immer beim knutschen zusehen muss!"

„Lass das Moony! So wieder zur frage. Nun möchtest du nur mit ihr gehen oder mit deinen Freunden?"

„Ich fragte sie, ob sie mit mir ausgehen wolle, aber das können wir erst machen, wenn wir wieder an der Schule sind."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiss nicht, während des Sommer kann ich nicht mit ihr Ausgehen, es ist nicht sicher und so." Er ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen.

„Das können wir ändern! Wenn du mit Hermine ausgehen willst, können wir etwas arrangieren... es müsste aber in Muggel London sein denke ich. Möchtest du es jetzt oder eher später heute Abend. Wir können euch helfen euch herauszuschleichen und so. Ich bin sicher das die Granger´ uns helfen würden."

Plötzlich drehte er sich. „Das würdest du tun? Du willst uns wirklich dabei heuen?"

„Ja, verstehst du, wir waren auch mal jung."

„Weis meinst du... du warst auch mal jung, alter Werwolf." Er löcherte spielerisch sein Bein.

Harry studierte die beiden Für einen Moment. „Seit ihr sicher, das ihr beide nicht eine Verabredung braucht?" Sie setzte sich und sah in strafend an. „Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

„N... n... nein, warum denkst du das?"

„Wegen den Gesichtern, die ihr beide macht!"

„So, was ist mit dir und Hermine?" fragte Tonks schnall, um das Thema zu ändern. „Ist sie deine Freundin?"

„Uhg! Das ist schwer. Ich weiss es nicht."

Sie kicherte. „Warum ist das schwer? Wenn ihr euch mögt, solltet ihr dann nicht zusammen sein?"

„Sieh, das ist es. Wir mögen uns, sehr sogar... aber macht es und... du weißt... zu einem Paar oder muss ich sie wirklich vorher fragen? Ich glaub ich brache Hilfe. Ich habe keine Idee , was ich tun soll. Letzte Jahr als ich Cho , der Ravenclaw Sucherin, ausgegangen bin, war alles so verwirrend. Ich war immer nervös und es war schrecklich, sie hat immer nur geweint. Die ganze Verabredung, war einfach nur komisch!" Die beiden versuchten sich das kichern zu verkneifen und sahen ihm mit einen Hundblick an. „WAS?"

„War sie nicht Cedric´ Freundin? Hübsch und intelligent, wenn ich mich vom Unterricht her recht erinnere... sie hielt... war sie nicht älter?" Harry wurde rot und nickte bejahend. „Super, Krone würde stolz auf seinen kleinen Jungen sein." Remus täuschte vor, sich Tränen aus den Gesicht zu wischen und Tonks gab ihn einen schups, vom Bett weg.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Darling... eines Tages wir er erwachsen. Hör auf mich. Wenn du sie magst uns sie dich, dann frag sie ob es das ist was sie möchte. Problem gelöst, aber ich Wette das du nächste Stund eine Freundin hast!" Sie zwinkerte. „So, geh und rede mit ihr und wenn du fertig bist sagst du uns bescheid und sagt wer alles mit kommt. Dann können wir die Sache planen. Du kannst uns sagen, wie es mit einer richtigen Verabredung ist und was du dann tun möchtest."

„Willst du mit sagen, was man auf einem guten Date tut?"

Remus hatte ein funkeln in den Augen. „Ah..." Er seufzte und erinnerte sich an etwas. „Seite 22!" Harry fiel vor lachen fast vom Bett und Tonks sah die beiden an, als hätten sie drei Köpfe. Als er wieder richtig Atmen konnte, fragte er sie, ob sie ihm helfen konnten Hermine zu finden. Als sie das Zimmer verließen, musste er lächeln. „So Moony, sagst du mir was Seite 22 bedeutet..."

Als sie gegangen war, steckte Hermine ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „He du, ich habe gerade Tonks und Remus auf der Treppe gerteoffen, sie sagte mir das du mit mir sprechen möchtest."

Er ließ die Hände durch sein Haar laufen und versichte dann seine schwitzigen Hände, in seiner Jeans zu trocknen. „Würdest du dich zu mir setzten?" Und klopfte mit der Hand, neben sich aufs Bett. „Ok... ich möchte das Gespräch beenden, das wir schon begonnen habe. Das über, wie wir fühlen Ich... ich mag dich sehr und ich weis das wir gesagte habe, das wir ausgehen wollen, aber dir Art wie ich fühle wenn ich dich sehe... ist etwas das ich die ganze Zeit fühlen möchte. Ich weiss nicht... wie du fühlst, aber ich weiss das ein Date mir nicht reicht." _Verdammt ist das schwer. _„"Mia, ich weiss das du immer für mich da gewesen bist, mehr als jeder andere, aber jetzt... Ich weiss das du mir mehr bedeutest, als ich denken kann. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, sie sind wunden schön zimtfarben..." Er strich ihre Haare zur leite und ließ sein Hand hinter ihrem Ohr ruhen. „Ich weiss, in meinem Herzen, das ich nie bei jemand anderes seine könnte, aber bei dir. Lupin sagte mir, das die beste liebe das Leben, die beste Freundin ist. Was ich denk ist..."

Hermines Augen funkelten. „Harry, versuchte du zu sagen, das du mich _liebst?"_

Er suchte sorgfällig, nach den richtigen Worten. „Möglicherweise... Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, was ich fühle. Vorerst bin ich wirklich dankbar, wenn du bereit wärst herauszufinden, ob du meine Freundin bist." Sie warf die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn sanft, bis sie sich aus Luftmangel trennen mussten. „Mia, es würde meine Nerven beruhigen, wenn du mir antworten würdest." Sagte er leicht lachen.

„Ja Harry! Ich würde es mehr als alles andere lieben. So lange wie wir es langsam angehen lassen, den dies ist etwas das man nicht aus Bücher lernen kann und... ich bin... erschrocken. Aber im guten Sinne." Fügte sie nach schnell hinzu. „Meine Mom hat mir die gleiche Sache, mit dem besten Freund erzählt." Sie sah wieder hinunter und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber sie sagte mir auch das es nicht funktioniert, wenn man nicht ehrlich zueinander ist." Sie sah hoch, aber versucht ihn nicht n die Augen zu sehen. „Du musst mir sagen was immer es ist, du hast es aber nicht Harry. Wenn ich deine beste Freundin wäre könnte ich warten, bist du bereit bist, aber ich bin deine Freundin... ich möchte keine Geheimnisse. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

Harry holte tief Luft und fuhr sich wieder mit den Finger durch das Haar. Er drehte sich, smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf zimtfarbene. „Mein Schicksal... es könnte dir weh tun. Möglicherweise sogar noch mehr in Gefahr bringen... wenn es möglich ist." Er versuchte die Stimmung zu ereichten. _Was er ihr erzählen wollte, könnte alles ändern. _

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und begann. „Die Prophezeiung, aus dem Ministerium letzte Jahr, ich kenne sie. Ich weiss was sie sagt. Nur die Aufzeichnung war damals zerbrochen. Professor Dumbledore hörte sie, in dem Jahr in den er Professor Trelawney eingestellt hatte. Hermine... wenn ich dir das erkläre, ist es nicht länger ein Abenteuer... wenn Voldemort es herausfindet, kann es dich das Leben kosten. Du kannst deine Meinung ja auch noch ändern. Mit mir zusammen seine, könnte mehr schmerzen verursachen, als du möchtest. Mehr sorgen hervorrufen, als du brauchst. Was auch immer die anderen als _unser Kindheit_ bezeichnen, verschieden und die Realität ist sofort da. Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Wenn du es nicht wissen möchtest ist es okay. Ich wünschte ich wüsste es nicht." Er entschied sich geduldig zu sein und zu warten, ihr Zeit zu geben...

„Erzähl es mir! Erzähl es mir Harry, was immer es auch ist. Ich habe bis jetzt nicht aufgehört deine Freundin zu sein und ich werde es auch nicht. Was wir wissen, was wir gesehen haben und was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben... ließ mich schon vor einer langen Zeit Erwachsen werden. Etwas hat und vor sechs Jahren im Zug zusammengeführt und es hatte einen Grund. Zwischen dir und Ron... meine Leben hatte keinen sinn, aber zwischen euch beiden ja. Ich sehe auch einen Grund in allem was du tust und sagst Harry. Ich möchte helfen. Ich denke, dass ich schon seit langem dein Schicksal kenne... Ich denke das ich ein Teil von dem bin, wenn ich deine Freundin bin." Sie holte tief Luft. „Du musst ihn töten oder nicht? Du bist der derjenige der Voldemort töten kann."

Harry starrt ihr in die Augen und der Mund flog auf. Er glaubte er hatte nicht richtig gehört. Wie? Wie weis sie das immer alles? Er nickte bejahend mit dem Kopf. „Erklärst du mir die Prophezeiung." Mit einen tiefen seufzen erklärte er sie ihr.

„Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen nähert sich... geboren durch diejenigen die ihm schon drei mal gegenüber gestanden haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als erbenbürtig zeichnen, aber er hat eine Macht dir der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... Und einer muss von der Hand se anderen sterben, denn keiner kann Leben wenn der andere überlebt... der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, wird geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt..."

Hände nahmen ihr Gesicht schalenförmig in die Hände und mit deinen Daumen wurden die Tränen weggewischt, sie saßen ruhig da. Sie sah ihm immer noch in die Augen und er ihr auch. Ihre schlimmste Angst, wurde gerade bestätigt. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Tränen und ihren Schmerz zu verdrängen. „Hermine, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Mit jeden Teil meiner Seele wünschte ich, das ich dies könnte! Du kannst jetzt abbrechen. Ändere deinen Verstand; finde die wahr liebe und eine Zukunft. Sein glücklich. Ich _wünschte_, ich... könnte die versprechen was du hören möchtest, aber das kann ich nicht! Keine Garantien, keine Antworten. Ich weiss nur, das es mein Schick ist. Tu mir einen gefallen... tue das, was das beste für _dich_ ist. Denke nicht darüber nach was ich brauche oder wünsche, nur das was für _dich_ richtig ist."

Sie öffnete die Augen und Tränen flossen ihr übers Gesicht. Du bist es. Du bist die beste Wahl für mich. Ich wusste es Harry und ich habe jeden Abend gebetet, das ich falsch damit liege. Aber ich wusste es. Dies wird nicht ändern, wie ich es wusste und trotzdem immer zu dir gestanden habe, wenn du mich brauchtest. Du hast es mir schon den einen Tag in der Küche bestätigt, bei dem Angriff... ich habe nicht gedacht, dass das gehrte er _realer_ machte, aber irgendwie tat es das. Jetzt gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr, das ich falsch liege. Der Orden lässt mich nicht betreten, aber das ist auch gut so. Ich habe mir selbst geschworen das ich dir beistehe und diesen Bund haben wir besiegelt, als wir in unserm zweiten Jahr in Raum mit den tränken waren. Du hast mich niemals in Stich gelassen Harry und jetzt werde ich dich nicht in Stich lassen. Ich kann damit umgehen und dir helfen... solange du mir versprichst, nicht mehr so oft mit Ron herum zualbern und lernen wirst was du kannst. Du musst ihn vernichten, aber ich kann dir helfen. Auch solltest du die anderen, dir helfen lassen. So und jetzt musst du deine Entscheidung treffen. Wie ist die?"

Überrascht durch ihre Stärke und ihre Mut, dachte er sehr genau über seine Wahl nach. „Wenn du dort bist... kann ich das. Die Sicherheit der Menschen, die um mich herum sind ist sehr wichtig für mich." Er umarmte sie fest. „Schein das wir eine Sache aus dem Weg zu Räumen." Sie kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Möchtest du mit allen in die Winkelgasse gehen oder nur mit einigen von uns?"

„Oh, ich denke das es mir nichts ausmacht. Wenn wir alleine gehen, könnte Ron und Ginny sich wundern, das etwas nicht stimmt oder sie fühlen sich ausgeschlossen. Aber wenn wir alle gehen, sieht es aus wie ein normales zusammentreffen."

„Wir können mit allen gehen und schleichen uns später für ein Date heraus." Ihn durchflutete ein warmes Gefühl und er wurde eicht nervöse. „Tonks und Remus hatten eine Idee. Er sagte das sie uns helfen wollen und deine Eltern vermutlich auch."

„Perfekt! Jetzt ist nur noch eine frage offen... gehe ich heute mit dir, als beste Freundin _oder_ aus deiner Freundin aus?" Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiss was ich möchte. Das einzig ist... kannst du damit umgehen? Wir werden es erst allen hier sagen, aber..." Er war nervös darüber, was erst di Presse mit ihnen machte. „Es gibt wahrscheinlich Menschen die sich etwas einbilden. Du weißt was geschehen kann oder Mia?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und dachte an ihr viertes Jahr. „Reporter... jemand wird es ihnen sagen und es wird als Titelbild um die ganze Welt gehen. Vielleicht wissen Tonks oder meine Mom was zu tun ist."

„Ich denke das es bedeute, das ich der ganzen Welt meine Freundin zeige. Wir müssen die Weasley´ finden."

„Lass uns ihnen das mit den anderen hier erklären, Harry, möglicherweise nehmen sie es nicht so... _emotional_ auf und wir haben dann auch Hilfe."

„So lange wir es ihnen nicht vor unseren Elter erklären."

„Harry! Hast du dich gerade gehört? Du bezeichnest Remus, als Eltern!" Sie strahlte und freute sich für ihn. Er lächelte zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie zog ihn hoch und zog ihn zur Tür. „Komm mit."

Dir Granger´s und Hermine, saßen im Zimmer ihrer Eltern und warteten geduldig bis er Remus geholt hatte. Er fand ihn in der Küche, mit den anderen Frühstücken „Ich muss mit dir reden. Treff mich im Zimmer von Dr. und Mrs.Granger. Tonks kann mitkommen, wenn sie möchte." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Er ging wieder zurück.

„Wir sind hier. Was ist los?" sagte Remus, als er gefolgt von Tonks das Zimmer betrat. Er sah Hermine fragenden Blick. „Harry sagte mir, das ich sie mitbringen kann."

Hermine lächelte Harry an und drehte sich zu ihren Eltern. „Wir wollten, das ihr als _unsere Eltern_." Sie zwinkerte Moony zu. „Es als erstes wisst. Harry und ich ... umm"

Harry schritte ein. „... offiziell, Freund und Freundin sind. Wir wollte das ihr es wisst und damit einverstanden seit, bevor wir es den anderen sagen."

„Das ist fantastisch, Liebes." Sagte Mrs.Granger und umarmte ihre Tochter.

Dr.Granger stand auf und nahm seine Hand. „Danke Harry, das du es erst mit uns geteilt hast. Pass auf mein kleines Mädchen auf. Ich denke das wir einige Regeln für euch aufstellen müssen, aber ich denke das sie nicht hart sind. Was denkst du Remus?"

Tonks und Remus grinsten boshaft. „Oh ich denke das wir uns dabei einig werden. Ich habe da schon was in Gedanken."

Hermine sah ihn besorgt, fast panisch an. „Hermine ich freu mich für euch, aber ich denke das wir noch einige Sachen besprechen müssen, an die und Harry nicht gedacht haben. Deine Eltern könnten auch interessiert daran sein." Sie setzten sich und erklärten es den Granger´. „Harry ist in unserer Welt berühmt, dies wird möglicherweise durch die Zeitungen gehen. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn es diese wiese dargestellt würde?"

„Wirklich Remus, Harry und ich habe schon darüber gesprochen. Mum und Dad, erinnert ihr euch, was ich euch übe unser viertes Jahr erzählt habe und all die Artikel über Harry und das Trimagische Turnier? Einer von ihnen deutete an, das ich nur mit beiden von ihnen ausginge, wie ich etwas von ihrer Berühmtheit haben will. Ich weiss was auf mich zu kommt. Leute könnten mir Heuler schicken oder sonst etwas! Bitte vertraut mir. Wir wollen es nicht geheim halten, niemand in unserem alter würde es wollen und wir wollen uns gegenüber ehrlich sein. Wenn es jetzt nicht geschied, würde es in der Schule geschehen. Wir habe gehofft, das einer von euch eine Idee hat, wie wir damit umgehen können. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, von einen seine _Fans_ angegriffen werde." Sie rollte mit dem Augen, ihre Stimme war gespielt sarkastisch und sie täuschte ein schnauben vor. Harry war ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, aber er Griff gespielt nach ihr.

„Du kleine..."

„Pass auf Harry, ihr Vater steht im Zimmer." Sagte Dr.Granger spielerisch. Sie konnte ein kleines glucksen hören. Dann setzten sie sich zusammen und suchten nach einer Lösung.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat, wenn nicht denn ... weiß auch nicht? Ich fand das Chap echt gut, als ich es gelesen habe und das getippte habe. Ich muß gestehen das ich die FF nur Stichhaltig gelesen haben, aber das was ich geesen haben war gut. _

_So jetzt noch schnell ein paar Review Antworten._

Condor:_ Ja ich glaube auch das ich einen Beta, aber der mmuß sich auch sicher sein , denn es ist nicht einfach. Ich schreibe das Chap, lass es druch das RSP laufen, lese es nch ma über und dann ist gut, den wenn ich es noch mal lesen würde währen wahrscheinlich noch mehr Fehler und sinnlose Sätzt drin, als vorher. _

_**Hermine Potter**: Ja Harry und Hermine. Was Ron angeht, da muß du auf seine Reaktion warten, die er im nächsten Chap kommt. Er wird... nein das sage ich nicht. WARTEN! _

lythande14: _Ich hoffe das dies Chap dir deine Frage beantwortet hat. _

Mr.Figgs: _Jetzt sind es noch mal gut 10000 Worte mehr. Das mit dem Betaleser s.o. _

_**Minnilein:** Ja die ganzen Keinigkeiten machen die FF so lang, aber du hast recht sie fehlen in vieen Geschichte. _

_**larisa:** Ich hasse die Rechtschreibung aun, konnte mich noch nie mit ihr Anfreunden. Wie schon Gesagt, die Reaktion von Ron kommt noch, also fleißig weiterlesen. _

_**May Black:** Ein weiteres habe ich schon fertig getippt, aber nich nicht korektur gelesen. Ron nicht ausflippen? Geht das überhaupt? Ja schnief Sirius ist ganz ganz richtig Tot. HEUL! Er war einer meine Lieblingcharkteren._

_**einleser:** Mein Finger qualmen schon. _

_**zampirki:** Danke, ich hoffe das es dir wieder gefallen hat?_

_**Snape126:** Ich denke Harry hat wie immer wenn es um Mädchen geht ein bisschen bammel. Er kennt es aber auch nicht, woher den auch._

_**kati**: Ich habe nicht das Talent zu schreiben, jedenfalls ncht in der Art. Die FF gehrt mir nicht, ich tippe sie nur._

_tedd**y172:** Wie heist es so schön. Abwarten und Tee trinken!_

_**laser-jet**: Mach ich!_

_So jetzt hoffe ich das nicht einen vergessen habe. Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie mglich weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn mir meine Finger schon weh tun und sie etwas Urlaub vertragen könnten. Auch meine Familie stellte Ansprüche, auf mich. _

_Ich wünsch auch noch ein schnes Wochenende _

_euer Bärchen_

_P.S.: Bitte den keinen lila Button unten drücken und mir schreiben! Das ist auch etwas, das meine vielen Schwarzleser machen knnen, denn man muß sich nicht Anmelden!_


	4. Extra, Extra

_Hey ihr!_

_Heut ist Fußball und ich habe mal wieder langeweile, weil mich das nicht interessier. Also was mache ich? Ich bring euch euer Osterei oder wollt ihr es etwa nicht? _

_Also wie immer gehörte nichts mir, nicht die Geschichte, die hat meine Freundin geschrieben, mein kleier Feigling und die Figuren gehören JKR._

_Ich danke euch für eure Reviews die ihr mir geschrieben habt. Das spront eine doch gleich wieder an, schneller weiter zu schreiben._

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen. _

**

* * *

**

**Seine smaragdgrünen Augen **

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Extra, Extra...

* * *

**_

Harry´ Magen knurrte schon zu zweiten mal. Tonks schickte ihn und Hermine zum Frühstück, während sie die Detail besprechen wollten. Köstlicher Geruch stieg ihnen in die Nase, als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen. Sie öffneten die Küchentür und wünschten jeden einen Guten Morgen.

„Wo wart ihr? Ich war in deinem Zimmer Kumpel, aber du warst nicht da."

„Ich habe auch bei dir geklopft Hermine, aber ich habe auch keine Antewort bekommen." Ginny schenkte Hermine einen Blick, der ihr sagte das sie einen Ahnung davon hatte, das die beiden zusammen waren.

„Wir haben mir Remus, Tonks und meinen Eltern geredet, im Zimmer meiner Eltern. Habe ihr beide heute Nacht gut geschlafen?"

„Setzt euch, ich werde euch etwas zu essen geben." Mrs.Weasley begann ihre Teller mit Pfannkuchen, Eiern und Speck zu füllen. „Ihr müsst verhungert sein. Es ist gut das Ron nicht eher hier in der Küche war." Sie glucksten, über ihre Beschreibung von Ron und seinem nie endende Hunger.

„Herzlichen Dank, Mom!" Es nahm noch einen Bissen und wischte sie seinen Mund, im Ärmel ab.

„Mr. Weasley, gehen sie heute ins Büro?"

"Ja werde ich, ich habe noch einiges an Schreibarbeiten zu tun. Keine Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Harry, ich wollte dir danken, das du uns in deinem Haus wohnen lässt."

„Mr.Weasley, nach all den was ihre Familie für mich getan hat, würde ich sie nirgendwo anders bleiben lassen wollen. Sie sind für mich wie eine Familie und eine Familie sollte zusammenhalten." Die Erwachsenen lächelten, als sie das hörten. Harry war normalerweise nicht so offen mit seinen Gefühlen. Nach alldem was geschehen war, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen das Harry so viel geben konnte.

Mrs.Weasley kam zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Du bist für uns wie ein Sohn. Ron und Ginny könnten keinen besseren Freund haben." Nach der bitte die Umarmung zu lösen, widmete er sich wieder seinen Teller und genoss das Gespräch mit den anderen.

Hermine schenkte Remus, Tonks und ihren Eltern einen flüchtigen Blick, als sie sich auf die Bank, an der Wand setzten. Harry steckte seinen letzten bissen in den Mund und ging zu ihnen hinüber. „Nun, habe ihr etwas gefunden?"

„Ja Liebes. Entspann dich und las uns das machen. Tonks hat mir erzählt, das du dich heute Abend mit Hermine herausschleichen willst. Möglicherweise sollten wir das für uns behalten okay?" er schenkte ihr ein zustimmenden nicken.

Er drehte seinen Kopf, als er ein knallender Geräusch hörte, es war Professor McGonagall.

„Hallo alle zusammen, ich bin gekommen um nach Albus zu sehen. Ruht es sich aus?"

„Nein Minerva, ich habe ihn in der Bibliothek gesehen", sagte Remus. Als sie ging, trafen die Posteule ein. Mrs.Weasley nahm die Briefe entgegen. „Ron, Hermine, Harry es sieht wie eure O.W.L.´s Ergebnisse aus." Hermine lief rüber zu ihr und riss ihren Brief auf.

„JA!" jeder drehte sich zu Hermine, die lachend auf und ab sprang. Sie ging zu ihren Eltern, um sie ihnen zu zeigen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron und Harry, die ihre Briefe vorsichtig öffneten. „So, wie sieht es bei euch aus? Ich frag mich, welche Stunden wir zusammen haben."

„Hermine setzt dich hin und lese deinen Brief vollständig." Sagte ihr Mutter und gab ihr den Brief wieder.

O.W.L. Ergebnisse Hermine Jane Granger 

Alte Runen -O

Arthimantik -O

Astronomie -E

PMG -O

Zauberkunst -O

DADA -O

Wahrsagen - N/A

Kräuterkunde -O

Geschichte der Magie –O

Muggelstudie –O

Zaubertränke –O

Transfiguration –O

_Sie habe 11 O.W.L._

_Das beste Ergebnis der Mädchen, des Schuljahres._

Der andere Brief, war ein schreiben aus Hogwarts.

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihren O.W.L. Ergebnissen. Wir sind sehr stolz auf das O.W.L. Ergebnis. Unter finden sie eine List mit den N.E.W.T. Kursen, die sie Besuchen können. Denke sie bitte genau darüber nach, welche sie belegen wollen und schicken sie die List so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_Kurs Liste:_

_Alte Runen / Arthimantik / Astronomie / PMG / Zauberkunst / DADA / Wahrsagen / Kräuterkunde / Geschichte der Magie / Muggelstudie / Zaubertränke / Tranfiguration _

_Herzlichen Dank, wir sehen uns am ersten September. _

Harry starrte geschockt seinen Brief an. Er konnte nicht glauben, das er es geschafft hat. Er ging zu Remus und gab ihn seinen Brief. Er hoffte das er ihn helfen würde, die Kurse für nächstes Jahr auszusuchen. Remus nahm den Brief uns las.

O.W.L. Ergebnisse Harry James Potter 

Alte Runen –N/A

Arthimantik –N/A

Astronomie –E

PMG –O

Zauberkunst –O

DADA –O

Wahrsagen –A

Kräuterkunde –O

Geschichte der Magie –P

Muggelstudie N/A

Zaubertränke –O

Transfiguration –O

_Sie haben 8 O.W.L._

_-Bestes Ergebnis der Junge diesen Jahr _

_-Beste Ergebnis überhaut in DADA _

Remus nahm ihn in den Arm. „Das ist unglaublich! Das beste Ergebnis überhaupt! O in Zaubertränke... oh Schnieffilius wird durchdrehen!" Er konnte nicht wiederstehen zu lachen. „Patfoot würde Stolz sein und könnte es Snape nicht oft genug an den Kopf werfen." Harry dachte an seinen Paten und lächelte, er hätte es geliebt.

Mrs.Weasley fragte Ron und der übergab ihr seinen Brief. „Nun Ron, so schlecht kann es nicht sein. Nach als den was du mit den beiden gelernt hast." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als sie laß.

O.W.L. Ergebnisse Ronald Bilius Weasley 

Alte Runen –N/A

Arthementik –N/A

Astronomie -P

PMG –O

Zauberkunst –P

DADA –O

Wahrsagen –O

Kräuterkunde –P

Geschichte der Magie –T

Muggelstudie –N/A

Zaubertranke –P

Transfiguration –P

_Sie haben 3 O.W.L._

„Ron, ich denke das du uns was zu erklären hast. Drei O.WL. das ist alles? Ich hatte gehofft, das du es besser machen würdest als die Zwillinge. Offensichtlich hatten sie doch mehr Einfuß auf dich, als ich gedachte hatte. Du musst stärker arbeiten, damit du Schulsprecher..." Harry schenkte Hermine einen flüchtigen, neugierigen Blick. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und zuckte mit der Schulter, um ihn zu zeigen das sie keine Idee hatte, warum er nur drei geschafft hatte. Sie zeigte mit ihren Kopf auf die Tür und er signalisierte ihr, das er sie verstanden hatte. Sie konnte immer noch Mrs.Weasley mit Ron schimpfen hören, als sie in Hermines Zimmer ankamen.

„Was ist passiert? Wieso hat er nur drei geschafft? Wir habe die ganze Zeit mit ihm gelernt?"

„Ich habe keine Idee Mia, aber ich schätze das es heiß, das wir nicht zusammen Auror werden können. Aber du Mia, das ist unglaublich elf O.W.L.´s! Du hast es verdient." Er küsste sie auf sie Stirn und legte sie Arme um sie.

„Du hat das beste Ergebnis überhaupt in DADA. Das ist erstaunlich, aber es überrascht mich nicht." Er grinst über die Reaktion der Prüfer, als er einen Patronus erzeugte. „Obwohl ich mir mehr sorgen darüber mache, wie wir ihnen sagen, das wir zusammen sind?"

„Ich weis nicht, aber wir werden uns etwas ausdenken müssen. Ich kann es nicht länger geheim halten. Ich würde erschrocken sein, wenn er es irgendwie anders herausfindet. Außerdem will ich dich küssen, wann immer ich das möchte." Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes grinsen.

„Willst du? Gibt es einen Chance das du es jetzt tust?" Sie war überrascht, das sie mit ihn flirtete. Sie war froh, das es geklappt hat, als sie seine Lippen auf ihre spürte. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und sie merkte eine Hand in ihren Haaren. Die wurden leicht nach hintern gezogen und er küsste ihren Hals. Er ließ seine Zungenspitze sanft über ihr Ohr laufen und biss dann vorsichtig hinein. Als seine Zunge ihr Ohr berührte, zog sie leicht die Luft ein und es verursachte einen wohlige Schauer bei ihr. Er küsste sich sanft ihren Hale hinunter und er rief Gefühle bei ihr hervor, die sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es tun sollte oder nicht, aber es fühlte sie so gut an, das sie es erwiderte. Seine Zunge zog ihre Lippen nach und teilte sie leicht, seine Zunge tanzte mit ihrer. Sie saugte vorsichtig an seine Unterlippe und versuchte sie langsam, zu seine Ohr hoch zu küssen. Während sie leicht an seine Hals und Ohr saugte, merkte sie, wie er ihren Körper dichter zu sich zog. Ihre Haut brannte und sie merkte sein Erregung. Im Zimmer wurde es heißer und heißer, währen sie ihn wieder Richtung Lippe küsste und dann an seine Unterlippe saugte. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen und konnten sich nicht trennen . Ihre Atmung wurde schnelle und sie gaben ein leichtes stöhnen von sich. Harry nagte leicht an ihrer Lippe, als sie sich aus Luftmangel leider trennen mussten.

„Ich denke wir sollte stoppen." Er versuchte seinen Atem und seine Gedanken wieder zu beruhigen. Seine Hose wurde leicht eng und er konnte ein pochen in den niedrigeren Regionen spüren. „Wow... ich bin mir nicht sicher das... das ich aufhören könnte, wenn du so weiter machst."

Sie biss sich grinsend auf die Lippen. „Es ist warm hier drin geworden oder ist mir nur so warm? Ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt Harry." Sie zitterte und sah ihn an. „Wir müssen es Ron sagen, was wer wenn er rein gekommen wäre? Ich muss sagen, jetzt verstehe ich, warum die anderen immer sagen, das es sich lohnt sich vor Filch zu verstecken." Beide mussten lachen.

Sie gingen zurück und er hielt ihre Hand, damit sie ruhig blieb. „Hörst du das?"

„Hört sich an, als wenn jemand schreit. Lass uns nachsehen gehen." Sie ließ seine Hand los, als sie feststellt, das sie noch vorsichtig sein mussten. Die Stimme wurde immer lauter, je dichter sie der Küche kamen.

„WAS! Das kann nicht sein, sie würde es mir gesagt haben!"

„Ron beruhig dich. Ich denke das sie es selber nicht wussten. Ich bin mir sicher, das sich zwischen euch nichts ändert."

„Wie auch immer! Sieh sie dir an... Ginny weint und sie sind nicht mutig genug, um hier zu sein! Feiglinge!" Als sie das hörte, stieß Hermine die Schwingtür auf.

„WIE TRAUST DU DICH, MICH EINEN FEIGLING ZU NENNEN RONALD WEASLEY! ICH WOLLTE DIR ERKLÄREN, DAS HARRY MEIN FREUND IST, ABER ICH SCHÄTZT DAS ICH ES MIR ANDERS ÜBERLEGE. DU SOLLTES DICH FREUEN! ABER MINDESTENS HÖRST DU DANN AUF; DICH ZUBESCHWEREN, DAS VIKTOR MEIN FREUND IST!"

Harry legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und versuchte sie von Ron abzulenken. „Hermine beruhig dich. Ron wir wollten nicht das du es so herausfindest. Wie hast du es überhaupt herausgefunden?"

„Er hat mich gehört, wie ich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für heute Abend geplant habe. Es tut mir Leid." Remus legte eine Hand auf Tonks Schulter, um sie zu trösten. „Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, das Kingsley Zeit hat, mit zu gehen."

„Hermine, das ändert auch nicht. Würde mir bitte mal jemand sagen, warum Ginny so geknickt ist?" fragte er verärgert.

„Warum denkst du wohl?"

„Nun Ron, ich denke ich habe keine Idee. Besonderst da sie mit Dean ausgeht!"

Mrs.Weasley hatte genug. „ Ich denke das wir alle in die Winkelgasse gehen sollte und uns beruhigen, wir können das nach dem Essen weiter diskutieren. Ron, Ginny geht eure Sachen holen." Sie gingen, nicht ohne Harry und Hermine böse anzusehen. „Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich muss zugeben das ich immer dich und Ginny gesehen haben, aber wir zählen Hermine auch zur Familie und wir sind glücklich für euch beiden. Gib den beiden Zeit sich zu beruhigen und dann werden sie sich auch wieder normal verhalten." Sie ging um nach ihren beiden Kinder zu sehen.

Harry drehte sich, er sah tränen in Hermines Augen und ihre Mom versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sie unterhielten sich und Harry wollte nicht stören. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, fuhr sich mir den Händen durch das Haar und ließ sein Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Remus setzte sich neben ihn. „Du weist das er eine Beule hinterlassen könnte?" Harry drehte seinen kopf zur Seite und rollte mit den Augen. „Es wird gut Harry... er hat nur davor Angst, das ihr ihn alleine lässt. Ich habe gesehen, wie Dumbledore ihn gefolgt ist, vielleicht kann er etwas tun. Komm, lass uns nach Gringotts gehen."

Sie gingen aus der Vordertür und warteten auf ihr Taxi, das sie weiter brachte. Als sie vor dem Tropfenden Kesse ankamen, stiegen Tonks und Mad-Eye, als erstes aus um die Umgebebnung abzusichern. Remus zog Harry und Hermine schnell hinein. „Nun Harry, wir werde heute nur nach Gringotts gehen, keine weiteren Stopps. Hermine du gehst mit deinen Eltern und Kingsley zu Flourish&Botts. Ginny und Rn, ich denke das ihr mit euer Mutter, Bill und Mad-Eye, zu Madam Malkien geht. Wir treffen und in zwei Stunden wieder hier, damit wir in London einkaufen gehen können. Denkt dran vorsichtig zu sein. Die Verwirrung die ihr letztes Jahr im Ministerium gestiftet habt, macht euch alle zum Ziel." Er grinst leicht Richtung Bill. „So geht sicher, das ihr zu nicht weit entfernt von euerm Schutz seit... wir habe hier vier Zauberstäbe für euch."

Alle vier Teenager und Mrs.Weasley öffneten erstand den Mund. Bill musste lachen, als er die Zauberstäbe hervorzog und sie ihnen übergab. Remus und Bill waren erstaunt, als sie dankend von den Teens umarmt wurden.

„Moony, das ist super!" Harry legte stolz eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wo hast du die her Bill?"

„Gut, der Orden versprach, Harry so sicher wie möglich zu halten!" sagte Bill etwas boshaft. „Einige Mitglieder nehmen das sehr ernst und habe sich für heute freiwillig gemeldet. Wie sollst du sicher sein, wenn du dich nicht mal selbst verteidigen kannst? Es hilft immer, wenn man die Regeln und Richtlinien kennt."

Hermine sah, das er Bill einen vernichtenden Blick schenkte. „Dumbledore weiss es nicht?" Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Nun Hermine..."

„Ich denke das ist _brillant_! Vermutlich würde er das Wort nicht benutzen, er würde vermutlich kommen und uns in den Hintern trete. Dürfen wir wissen, wem wir das hier zu versanken haben?"

Bill antwortete als erstes. „Nein, aber Madam Bones muss heute nicht ins Büro gehen, um sich mit meinen Vater zu treffen. Sie wollt Fletcher die Genehmigung geben, sich einen zweiten Zauberstab zu besorgen, weil er seine gestern bei der Patroullie mit Diggory verloren hat."

Hermine lächelte, während die anderen drei verwirrt guckten. „Könnte ihr euch nicht denke, das vier Name gefallen sind, als Bill sich heute mit ihr getroffen hat?" Sie rollte mit dem Augen. „Genial!" Die Gruppe trat durch den Torbogen und trennte sich, um ihre verschiedenen Besorgungen zu machen.

Remus, Tonks und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Sie dankten dem Kobold, der die Tür geöffnet hatte und fanden schnell den Kobold, nach dem sie suchten. „Wir möchten den Hauptkobold sprechen in der Angelegenheit, um Mr.Potters Verliesen."

„Name bitte."

„Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin."

"Hier entlang bitte." Sie folgten dem Kobold eine langen Flur hinunter, bis sie zur Tür der Hauptkoboldes kamen. Der Kobold stand auf, um das Trio zu begrüßen. „Willkommen, meine Name ist Grabblegore und ich werde sie heute morgen unterstützen Mr.Potter, Mr.Lupin und Miss Tonks. Bitte setzten sie sich." Das Trio ging zu den Stühlen, vor dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Ich sehe, sie haben noch einen Papieren zu unterschreiben und habe sich auch noch ein paar Fragen, was die Finanzen angeht. Habe ich recht?"

„Ja Sir, Harry muss noch die Papiere unterschreiben, für das Verlies von Sirius Black und er hat mich gebeten mich um die Sachen zu kümmern, bis er dazu in der Lage ist. Wir möchten also seine Kontobalance sehen und auch was das Erbe der Black und Potter´ betrifft. Er hat vor ein paar Tagen, von Albus Dumbledore einen Schlüssel bekommen für ein Verlies, wir möchten gerne nachsehen was dort drin ist."

„Das ist kein Problem." Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Kobold brachte einige Ordner herein. „Nun dann wollen wir mal nachsehen... Würde sie und Mr.Potter, hier und hier unterschreiben." Er zeigte auf eine Linie. „Das gibt ihnen den Zugang zu allen Verliesen und sie bekommen alle Informationen. Wir müssen die Papiere der Vormundschaft sehen und werden uns eine Kopie für unsere Akten machen." Als Harry seufzte, reicht Remus ihm sie Papiere. Er winkte einmal mit seiner Hand über das Papier und eine Kopie erschien, das Original reichte er wieder Remus. „Was die Verliese betrifft; möchten sie dies zusammenlegen oder separat lassen?"

Harry sah Remus fragend an, bevor er antwortete. „Ich denke das ich sie zusammenlege." Er lächelte. „Dann ist die Chance geringer, das ich einen der Schlüssel verliere."

Ihn ein typische Koboldgrinsen schenken, nickte er. „Sehr ehrlich Mr.Potter, wir werde es erledigen." Harry war geschockt, das jetzt statt mehrerer nur noch ein Ordner dort war. _Die müssen wirklich leistungsfähige Magie haben. _„Der Kontostand ist folgender, der Black Zustand besteht aus allen Eigenschaften, die Papiere habe wir ihnen schon gegeben und ca. 65,5 Millionen Gallonen. Der Potter Zustand besteht aus 92,5 Millionen Gallonen, plus Gryffindor Zustand und Godric Hollow. Wir habe hier auch einen neue Investition, die seit Mai besteht, vor der sie ab September jeden Monat etwas bekommen. Alles zusammen besteht ihr Verließ auch ca. 1,5 Milliarden Gallonen. Sie habe auch ein Verlies von Professor Dumbledore, dort sind einige Antiquitäten, Bücher, Juwelen und einige persönliche Sachen, der Wert beträgt ungefähr sechs Millionen Gallonen. Haben sie sonst noch fragen?"

Ruhe lag in der Luft, währen Harry, Remus und Tonks mit geöffneten Mund, geweiteten Augen und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck dasaßen. Der Kobold kannte diesen Blick, es war immer der selbe, wenn jemand erfuhr wie viel ihm von seine Liebsten hinterlassen wurde. Besonders bei angesehenen und Purblut Familien. „Ich werde sie einen Moment alleine lassen, damit sie darüber sprechen können." Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und ging hinaus.

Schwankend drehte er sich in seinen Stuhl „Hat er wirklich gesagte _1,6 Milliarden_ Gallonen? Das kann nicht stimmen. _Oder doch_?"

Remus räusperte sich und versuchte sein Stimme wieder zu finden. „Es scheint, das deine Vater dir mehr hinterlassen hat Harry. Ich wusste das sich dein Vater nicht ums Geld sorgen musste, aber ich wusste nicht das es so viel war." Er holte tief Luft und versuchte seine Überraschtheit wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich bin am meisten darauf gespannt, welche Eigenschaften deine Eltern dir hinterlassen haben oder habe ich da etwas missverstanden. Ich könnte auch schwören, das er gerade _Gryffindor Zustand_ gesagt hat. Habt ihr beide es auch gehört?" Tonks fand ihre Stimme wieder und gab ein leises ja von sich. „Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir noch ein paar Fragen zu stellen." Harry nickte nur, ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Harry... bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe noch nie im Leben etwas besessen und jetzt... kriege ich das zu hören. Das kann alles nicht stimmen."

„Harry, glaubst du nicht deine Eltern hätten dir genug zum Leben hinterlassen. Ich denke du solltest in dein Verlies gehen oder?"

„Ja, ich habe nie gewusst, das es so vie ist... nur genug für die Schule. Es war nur das Vertrauenskapital... Ich wusste nicht das da noch ein Familienverlies ist. Darum habe ich mir keine neue Kleidung gekauft oder etwas das mir das Leben leichter machen würde. Ich war froh das ich genug hatte, damit ich nach Hogwarts gehen konnte und die Zeit nicht mit den Dursley´ verbringen musste." Tonks zog ihn in eine fest Umarmung, als die Tränen wieder flossen. „Was soll ich mit den Stück Land und den Explodierten Haus? M... m.. muss ich die Ruine entfernen?" Das ende der Frage war kaum mehr zu hören. Remus schenkte Tonks einen besorgten Blick. _Was sagst du dazu?_

„Harry ich könnte mir vorstellen, das dein Elternhaus schon entfernt wurde, aber wir könne nachfragen. Bist du sicher, das es dir gut geht? Wir können das hier, auch einen anderen Tag fortsetzten."

„N.. n... nein, ich denke nicht das ich das kann. Entschuldigt ."

Tonks legte eine Hand auf sein. „Wofür Entschuldigst du dich? Das du Geld hast oder das du dir wieder die Schuld am Tot deinen Eltern gibst? Keins von beiden ist dein Fehler! Du hast nicht, wofür du dich schuldig fühlen musst."

„Es tut mir leid, das sie gegangen sind... für all das , was die Weasley durchgemacht haben... für die Tränen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wofür. Es ist eine schwere Zeit für mich. Ein neues Haus, einen neuen Vormund... nicht das ich nicht glücklich darüber bin Moony."

„Es ist okay Harry, ich weiss was du meinst."

„Ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll. Ich bin nur sechszehn und ich soll das alles wissen? Ich denke ich fühle mich... dumm und inkompetent." Er seufzte und legte sein Kopf in sein Hände. „Ich fühle mich... durcheinander und unnütz."

„Süßer, hör auf mich! Du hast keinen Grund dich so zu fühlen, keiner würde wissen wie er damit umgehen sollte. Darum hast du uns, deine Freunde und Familie, die dir helfen mit all den Änderungen umzugehen. Ich würde wie verrückt damit um mir werfen. Denk daran, das du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen musst. Du bist ein wundervolles Kerlchen. Ich bin mir sicher das du eine Art finden wirst, es klug und Weise einzusetzen. Du bist ein reifes Kind, für dein Ater. Reifer, als manch einer von uns. Dir wird es gut gehen, wir helfen dir, richtig?"

„Richtig, danke Tonks." Grabblegore kam zurück.

„Nun, habe sie noch fragen?"

Lupin bekam mit, das Harry immer noch versucht seine Kontrolle wieder zugewinnen, also fragte er. „Unser frage betriff Godric Hollow... bleibt es eine Ruine? Er ist zur Zeit nicht in der Lagen, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

„Ich versichere ihnen Mr.Lupin, da ich sehr gut mit der Geschichte vertraut bin. Lassen sie mich mein Interesse erklären... ich meine nicht, das Mr.Potter den Wohnsitz seinen Elter besitzt." Ihre flüchtigen fragenden Blicke sehen, sprach er schnell weiter. „Ich meine das er ganz Godric Hollow besitzt, das Land auf den das Dorf steht, die Häuser und die Geschäfte. _Alles."_

Das machte das Trio nur wirklich sprachlos. „Sie meine, ich besitzt ein ganzes Dorf?" fragte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Genau Sir. Jeder im Dorf hatte sie entschossen, bei ihren Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater zu leben. Es sollte ein sicherer Patz sein, an dem ihre Familie und ihre Freunde ohne sorgen und Geld und Wohlgehen leben sollten. Sie kommen aus einen sehr langen Linie, großzügiger und netter Menschen Mr.Potter. Sie sollten stolz sein. Ich kann viele Merkmale ihrer Vorahnen in ihnen sehen junger Mann. Ich werde abwarten, welche großartigen Dinge sie vollbringen werden und würde mich geehrt fühlen ihnen zu helfen, wenn es notwendig wird. Habe sie noch andere Fragen?"

„Was ist das für eine neue Investition, die sie erwähnten? Es waren keine Papiere davon im Black Zustand?"

„Ah Ja, es ist, weil erst noch die Papiere unterzeichnet werden mussten, aber ich glaube das es sich auf Mr.Potter und Weasley´ Zauberhafte Zauberscherze bezieht, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Harry riss geschockt sich Augen auf und drehte sich schnell, um den fragenden Blick der anderen beiden auszuweichen. „Gibt es noch etwas?"

„Ja, können wir und den Inhalt des Verliese ansehen?"

„Sicher, folgen sie mir. Griphook wird persönlich Mr.Potter zugewiesen und jetzt auch selbstverständlich ihnen Mr.Lupin. Er arbeitet seit Generationen für die Potter und Gryffindor Familie. Es war mir ein Vergnügen sie alle zu treffen, besonders sie Mr.Potter. Ich habe selten die Chance, solch einen ehrbaren Menschen zu treffen. Wenn ich darf, möchte ich ihnen gerne eine frage Stellen, Sir?"

„Ja, aber sicher."

„Ist es wahr das sie mit ein Hauselfen Namens Dobby befreundet sind?"

„Ja Sir, Dobby war wirklich nett zu mir und er hat mir schon zweimal das Leben gerettet."

Der Kobold schüttelte sein Hand. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mr.Potter. Sie sind wirklich so freundlich, wie immer gesagt wird. Sehr ungewöhnlich, muss ich sagen. Miss Tonks, Mr.Lupin es war mir auch ein vergnügen sie beide zu treffen." Harry löste sein Hand und folgte Grabblegore, um sich mit Griphook zu treffen.

„Guten Tag Mr.Potter, es ist nett sie wieder zu sehen." Harry nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm mit den anderen, zu den Karren der sie zum Verlies brachte. Er liebte diese Fahrt; es war wie fliegen und befreite seinen Geist. „Ihren Schlüssel Bitte, Sir." Lupin übergab ihm den Schlüssel. Die Überraschung war wieder auf ihren Gesichter zu sehen, als sie die Tür öffnete. Noch nie im Leben hatten sie so viel Gold auf einmal gesehen.

„Süßer du... Ich muss dich heiraten." Tonks schupst ihn leicht an der Schulter an und versuchte die trübe Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Sie konnte den Erfolg sehen, als sie ein kleines schüchternes lächeln an ihm sah.

„Es tut mir leid meine Liebe, aber mein Herz gehört der intelligentesten braunhaarigen Hexe, die es auf dieser Welt gibt." Er schupst sie an ihren Schulter zurück. Remus und Tonks geben sich einen vielsagenden Blick. Beide stellten fest, das Harry durchaus ein Charmeure sein konnte. _Glückliche Hermine._

Das Trio betrat das Verlies und Harry holte sich sein Geld. Remus dachte das es mehr sein würde, als das er bräuchte, aber das Harry einen Mangel an persönlichen Sachen hatte, sollte er genug haben um es sich zu kaufen. Er wusste das er einen verantwortlichen Jungen Mann in seinen Händen hatte, der nicht überheblich werden würde. Aber er wollte ihn geben was er brauchte, denn niemand hatte es mehr verdient, als Harry. Harry unterbrach Remus Gedanken „Denkst du wir könnten etwas davon verschieben? Ich möchte noch etwas machen... ist das okay für dich Moony?"

„Sicher es ist dein Geld, du hast das rechte alles zu tun was du möchtest... außer nach Mexiko abzuhauen und dann wieder tätowiert, betrunken und verheiratet wiederzukommen." Harry rollte mit den Augen und Tonks lachte.

„Klingt wie einer Geschichte von Moony. Willst du uns etwas erzählen?"

„Nein Tonks, will ich nicht! Aber ich denke das wir herausbekommen haben, wer der geheime Geldgeben der Zwillinge ist." Er hob die Augenbrauen Richtung Harry. „Zeit für Erklärungen mein keiner Unternehmer?" Ängstlich duckte sich Harry leicht und fuhr sich mit den Finger nervöse durchs Haar. „Du weiss wenn Molly das herausfindet, kocht sie vor Wut. Sie hat jedem im Orden dafür beschuldiget und bedroht, besonders Dung. Warum hast du das nicht erwähnt?"

„Ich habe nur gedacht, das sie es gebrauchen könnten... ich wollte keine Erinnerung an... diese Nacht. Außerdem habe ich gedacht, nachdem Voldemort wieder zurück ist könnten wie ein paar Lacher vertragen."

„Weist du das du erstaunlich bist. Weist du, das du recht hast?" Tonks küsste ihn auf die Stirn und ging voran.

„Genug jetzt... ich wollte nur... ich möchte etwas abgeben davon."

„Davon abgeben? Was meinst du?"

„Ich möchte etwas den Orden geben, für das was sie tun und den Weasley. Ich weiss das sie es vermutlich nicht haben wollen, aber ich will es versuchten. Moony sie haben schon so viel für mich getan. Hilfst du mir dabei?"

Es wurde ihn ein Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und Remus sah ihn an. „Ich würde mich freuen, dir zu helfen. _James würde stolz sein._ Du hast so viel von Lily; ihr Herz war auch so groß. Weißt du wie glücklich ich bin dein Vormund zu sein... _und Freund?" _

Harry wurde rot und zuckte mit dem Schulter, denn er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Griphook und Grabblegore waren sehr hilfreich dabei, für den Orden und die Weasley´ das Geld zu übertragen. Sie hatte sich entschieden der Familie eine Millionen Gallonen zu geben, die ihm so am Herzen lag. Er wollte alles tun, damit die Familie sicher ist!

Der Rest wartete im Hinterhof von Tropfenden Kesse auf sie. Hermine machte sich sorgen, als sie die betroffenen und konfusen Gesichter sah. Mad-Eye war der erste der sich ihnen näherte. „Es scheint, als wenn es nicht so gelaufen ist, wie ihr gedacht habt?"

„Nein es ging... gut, keine Probleme in der Art, wie du denkst Mad-Eye. Wir hatten nur einen langen Tag, Remus und Harry müssen erst mal ein paar Sachen verarbeiten."

Hermine konnte nicht länger warten und lief zu Remus und Harry. „Was ist passiert? Ihr drei seht schrecklich aus, hat euch jemand angegriffen?" Dabei hatte sie mit beiden Hände über Harry´ Gesicht gestrichen. Er zog sich dichter und dachte nicht daran, wo sie waren. Er legte seine Arme um ihren Nacken. „Alles ist in Ordnung Mia, wir werde darüber reden wenn wir zu Hause sind. Lass uns gehen und etwas Spaß haben" Wie er sich von ihr löste, sah er zu Ron und konnte ein keines lächeln sehen. Dies gab ihn die Hoffnung, das Ron ihn doch irgendwann verzeihen wird.

Dir Gruppe hatte eine schöne Zeit in Muggellondon. Sie gingen Einkaufen und Eisessen, so ging der Morgen leider viel zu schnell vorbei. Die Weasley Familie war Aufgeregte und sahen sie alles mit Faszination an. Ron und Bill wurden auch einen Kaufhaus herausgeworfen, als sie versucht hatte das Videospiel auseinandernehmen. Remus informierte den Geschäftsführer darüber, das sie von ein Schule für geistlich Eingehschränke Kinder kamen und sie einen Tagesausflug machten. Er schien sie ihm abzukaufen und bat ihn nur, das er acht geben möchte, das so etwas nicht wieder geschied. Sie mussten Tränen lachen, als sie wieder im Grimmauldplatz ankamen. Mrs.Weasley übergab Ginny die Taschen und bat sei die wegzubringen, damit sie mit dem Essen anfangen konnte. Harry und Hermine waren sich nicht sicher was sie tun sollte, sie gingen erst mal jeder in ihr Zimmer. Ron und Ginny sahen ihnen entgeistert hinterher, als sie die Treppe hochgingen. Hermine schmiss ihre Taschen auf Bett, dann lugte sie aus der Tür um sicher zu gehen das niemand auf dem Flur war. Als sie sich sicher fühlte das keiner dort war, machte sie sich schnell auf den Weg in Harry´ Zimmer.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte sie mit einem lächeln.

„Nur wenn du einen Kuss bei dir hast." Und winkte sie näher.

„Oh, das kriege ich hin." Sie überwand das letzte Stück mit vier schritten und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Es war ein sanfter, aber auch leidenschaftlicher Kuss. „So, willst du mir Zeigen, was du gekauft hat. Ich dachte nicht das es so viel." Sie drehte sich und sah sich einige Sachen an, die auf seinem Bett lagen. Er trat hinter sie, legte sie Arme und ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Er berichtete ihr was er damit vorhatte, während sie einige Sachen anhob.

„Ich habe das für Luna gekauft. Tonks sagte mir, das purpurn gut zu ihren verträumten Augen passe. Die beiden dunklen Jacken sind für Neville und Ron. Das gebe für Ginny. Das silberne Armband für Mrs.Weasley und die beiden Messer für Mad-Eye und Kingsley."

„Hast du jedem etwas gekauft Harry?

„Ich das ein Problem? Ich wollte ihnen nur für das letzte Jahr danken... du weißt... im Ministerium." Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Du bist erstaunlich. Nun wenn du meinest das es nötig ist. Aber war das alles nicht..._teuer_?"

„Vertrau mir Hermine wenn ich sage, das ich es nicht vermissen werde." Sie sah wieder über sein Schulter.

„Hat das irgend etwas mit dem Gesichtausdruck zu tun, als du wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückkamst?"

Er grinste. „Ja, das könnte man sagen."

„Da du nichts weiter sagen willst. Bekomme ich auch etwas?" neckte sie ihn.

„Ja. Aber erst will ich dir das geben." Er küsst sie zärtlich und bat vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Während sie sich küssten, lies sie leicht ihre Hände den Rücken hochwandern und streichelte ihm dann am Haaransatz, im Nacken. Die Leideschaf des Kusses wuchs und er wanderte zu ihren Hals. Er zeichnet mit seiner Zunge kleine Kreise und sie ergriff fest sein Haar. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und unregelmäßiger; ein kleiner stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen. Als sie nicht mehr konnte, dirigierte sie seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und begann an seine Unterlippe zu knappern. Sein Knie wurden weich. Sie hörte Schritte auf den Treppe, trennten sich und richteten ihren Kleidung. Sie drehten sich wieder zu den Einkäufen und versuchte dort weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

„Ein Ladegerät für Mr.Weasley, ha dann kann er sein Batterien aufladen die er in seiner Garage sammelt. Etwas für Professor McGonagall."

„Aber sie war doch nicht da?"

„Nein, es ist für all das, was sie letztes Jahr für mich getan hat und ihr Hilfe bei Umbridge."

„Ich will nie wieder den Namen dieser blöden Gans hören! Sie war ein verdammte Körte... komplett verrückt..."

„Beruhig dich Mia, ich werde sie nie wieder erwähnen." Er betrachtete ihr lächeln. „Du siehst niedlich aus, wenn deine Lippen so rot und geschwollen sind. Wusstest du das?"

Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Hör auf damit! Du bringst uns beide in Schwierigkeiten wenn du das ..." Ron und Ginny betraten den Raum.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das die beiden hier sind Ron. Ich wusste das wir sich hier antreffen oder stören wir?" fragte sie mit ein flüchtigen Blick.

Sie seufzten. „Ich dachte wir würden heue Nachmittag etwas Spaß haben. Würde einer von euch mit uns sprechen und uns sagen was euch stört. Mit den finstern Blicken die wir von euch bekommen haben, könnte man denke das Snape unser bester Freund verworden ist."

„_Professor _Snape, Harry. Außerdem Ginny, wissen wir nicht warum du so umgekippt bist. Du hast gesagt das du über die Schwärmerei von Harry hinweg bis und das du mit Dean Thomas zusammen bist."

Ron und Ginny ließen vor Verlegenheit die Köpfe hängen. Ron sprach schnell weiter. „Ich ... Ich dachte du magst mich Hermine. Ich wollte dich diese Jahr fragen ob du mit mir ausgehest."

Sie schlug sich mit den Hand auf den Mund. „Oh Ron, es tut mir leid... das wusste ich nicht. Ehrlich, ich hätte nicht ja gesagt. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzt, du bist mein _bester_ Freund." Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und legte einen Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bis vor ein paar Tagen wusste ich sogar nicht, das ich Harry mag... Vielleicht habe ich das schon immer, aber ich habe es nicht realisiert. Wir wollte wirklich keinen von euch verletzten. Du bist die Welt für mich," sie sah Ginny in die Augen, „genau wie du. Du bist die _beste_ Freunde, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Würdest ihr bitte versuchen mich zu verstehen?"

„Sie hat recht. Ja einige wird sich ändern, aber wir wollen euch so oft wie möglich bei uns haben. Wir sind besten Freunde, _nichts_ wird das ändern. Okay möglicherweise das ich Luna und Neville bei der Gruppe dabei haben will, sonst aber nicht." Drei Köpfe drehten sich in Harry´ Richtung. _„WAS?"_

„Luna..._Luna Lovegood_? Ich dachte ihr drei mögt sie nicht so gern?"

„Ginny, du solltest sie im Ministerium gesehen haben? Sie hat nie ihren Kopf verloren. Ich muss zugeben das sie etwas merkwürdig ist, aber sie ist nett. Ich hatte richtig Mitleid mit ihr, als ich herausfand was ihr Hauskameraden mit ihr gemacht haben."

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie hat es euch nie gesagt?"

„Offensichtlich nicht Junge, sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen." Er merkte das Ron und Hermine ihm einen vernichteten Blich schenkten.

Traurigkeit spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichter wieder, als er ihnen die Geschichte erzählte, die Luna ihm Ende es Jahres erzählt hat. Er sagte ihnen wie sie Zettel an die schwarzen Bretter gehängt hatte, mit der bitte ihr die ihre Sachen wiederzubringen. Er erklärte ihnen das dies jedes Jahr geschied, das aber am Ende alle wieder auftauchte. „Das ist ja SCHRECKLICH! Wie können ihre Hauskameraden das machen?"

„Ich denke Cho und Marietta hatten etwas damit zu tun!"

„Ich interessier mich nicht für ihr Freunde, aber ich hätte das nicht getan!"

„Ich habe ihr angeboten ihr zu helfen, aber sie lehnte ab. Möglicherweise können wir ihr Helfen, wenn sie ein Teil von uns ist."

„Wie Harry?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Die Gruppe saß ruhig da und dachte darüber nach, wie schlecht Luna behandelt wurde.

„Jetzt zu etwas erfreulichen... Ich habe euch heute etwas gekauft." Harry ging und holte Ron´ Jacke und Ginny´ Kleid.

„Danke Kumpel! Das ist unglaublich... die muss eine meng Geld gekostet haben."

„RON! So was sagt man nicht! Harry, das Kleid ist schön. Du brauchtest das nicht machen." Ihr kam ein Gedanke, als sie das Kleid vor sich hielt und betrachtete. „Du machst das aber nicht, damit wir nicht mehr böse auf dich sind oder?"

„Nein Ginny. Ich habe es gekauft, um... nun danke fürs letzte Jahr zu sagen... Das weißt das Ministerium und alles. Es tut mir leid, das ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe."

„Willst du ich veräppeln? Das was der beste Spaß, den ich je gehabt habe! Alles an was ich gedacht habe bevor ich mach Hogwart ging, war ein Abenteuer mit Ron und die Zwillinge, über das sie immer geredet haben. Ich wollte helfen. Danke für das Kleid Harry, aber du musst nicht... ich kann es nicht annehmen, es ist zu teuer."

„Ginny. Harry wollte das wirklich tun, nebenbei hat er für jeden hier etwas gekauft inklusive _Snape_. Also kannst du es annehmen. Es wird dir gut stehen. Ich wette Dean wird es lieben." Hermine und die anderen schenkte Ron einen strafenden Blick. „Halt dich zurück Ron, sie wird erwachsen genug!"

Er versuchte Ron abzulenken." Würdet ihr mir heften die anderen Sachen hinunter zu bringen? Heute Abend ist ein Treffen und ich denke ich werde es ihnen vorher geben." Das Timing konnte nicht besser sein, Mad-Eye rief sie gerade zum Essen hinunter.

Das Abend war immer lustig, wenn das ganze Orden zusammen aß. Molly füllte jeden etwas auf den Teller. Es gab Gelächter und Geschichten, über was sie schon alles erlebt hatten. Tonks unterhielt alle damit, in dem sie ihr Gesicht in schräge Grimassen verzog. Sie alle hatte Lachtränen in den Augen, als sie sich selbst in Mrs.Weasley verwandelte. Die Zwillinge fielen von Stuhl, Hermine lief ihr Butterbier aus der Nase und Mr.Weasley muss den Raum verlassen, weil er sich vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegte.

„Was ist so lustig? Fred, Gorge hat ihr einer eurer Erfindungen benutzt? Wie oft habe ich gesagt, nicht am Tisch?" Das brachte nur noch mehr Gelächter hervor. Als das Essen beendet war, bat Remus Harry einen Moment mit hinaus zu kommen.

„Ich dachte das du vielleicht am Anfang der Sitzung dabei sein möchtest? Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt das es wichtig ist wenn du dabei bist, nach all den was du getan hast. Möglicherweise sieht er auch ein, das du ein recht darauf hat, ein Mitglied zu sein."

„Danke. Ich habe gedachte das ich jeden vorher sein Geschenk geben kann. Ich das Okay?"

„Sicher." Er klopfte ihn leicht auf den Rücken und führte ihn wieder zu den anderen

„Ok Kids raus. Geht hinauf und ich finde besser keine Langziehohre, den Flur hinunter!"

„Oh Mom..." Die Kinder begannen zu protestieren. „Warum können wir nicht bleiben? Nach all dem was wir getan haben. Wir habe uns letztes Jahr im Ministerium gut ..."

„Absolut nicht! Ihr seit noch zu Jung und geht noch in die Schule..."

„Wirklich Molly, denke ich das sie bleiben sollte." Bill ließ den Teller fallen den er gerade getragen hatte und alle drehten sich zu Dumbledore. Molly sah in mit überraschenden Augen an.

„Wie bitte? Albus sicher meinst du das nicht ernst. Das sind noch Kinder."

„Ich habe meinen Grund Molly. Du musst mir vertrauen." Harry bekam ein schreckliches Gefühl in der Magengegend. _Was hatte der alte Kauz jetzt wieder vor?_

„Wenn sie denke das es das beste ist."

„Seit ihr fertig, um zu beginnen?"

Harry stand mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf. „Noch nicht, da ist etwas was ich ihnen noch geben möchte." Die vier machte sich auf den Weg und holten die Päckchen, die sie vor der Küchentür abgelegt hatte und verteilten sie. Ein lächeln war auf den Gesichtern der Mitglieder zu sehen, ausgenommen Dumbledore und Snape.

Dumbledore ging zu Harry hinüber. „Tanke Harry, für das reparieren. Heißt es das du mir vergibst?"

„Nein. Es bedeutet ich habe ihre zerbrochen und es tut mir Leid, auch ist ein Weg mich bei ihnen zu bedanken, für die Hilfe letzte Jahr. Was sie und mich betrifft... wer weiss? Ich bin noch auf einige Sachen wütend die sie getan haben, auch wenn sie dachte das es richtig war. Die Zeit wir es zeigen." Er unterbrach den Augenkontakt und trat zu Snape. „Die Verkäuferin im Laden sagt das es wertlos ein, aber Muggel haben leider auch keine Ahnung von Zaubertränke. Ich dachte sie könnten etwas nützliches finden, bevor sie es wegschmeißen."

„Und warum sollt ich das tun Potter?"

„Weil sie mich hassen."

„Offensichtlich wissen sie nicht, was sie mir gerade gegeben haben. Ich muss sagen das eich geschockt bin, das solch ein hohes O.WL. Ergebnis in Zaubertränke haben." Sagte er Harry in seinem üblichen miesen Ton und ging dann wieder zu Dumbledore. Harry rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. _Warum störe ich immer_

„Sind wir jetzt fertig?" Als Dumbledore mit dem Treffen begann, lehnte sie Remus zu Harry hinüber. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Ich denke er wird dem Orden von der Prophezeiung erzählen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

„_Nein!_ Kannst du ihn stoppen?"

„Ich werde es versuchen. Verspreche mir das du versuchtst ruhig zu bleiben." Er legte einen Arm um Harry und hoffte das er sein Temperament steuern konnte.

„Danke Harry für das Geschenk. Ich bin sicher das alle dein Großzügigkeit schätzen. Nun ich habe die Kinde aus einigen Gründen gebeten hier zu bleiben. Molly du wirst enttäuscht sein, aber Fred und Gorge sind seit heut morgen offiziell Mitglieder des Ordens."

„WIE KONNTEN SIE! SIE HATTEN NICHT DAS RECHT ALBUS. SIE SIND NICH MEHR IN HOGWARTS UND SIE SIND NICHT IHR KINDER..."

„Molly Liebes." Arthur unterbrach sie ängstlich. „Sie haben ihr eigenes Geschäft und ihr eigens Haus. Wir können ihnen auch nicht mehr sagen, aber... Die Jung kamen zu mir und fragten. Ich habe ihnen meinen Segen gegeben."

„DU HAST WAS? WIE KONNTEST DU?"

Er nahm sie am Arm und führte sie aus der Küche. „Ich denke das es mehr ein private Unterhaltung ist, wenn ihr uns bitte kurz entschuldigt."

Die Zwillinge begann zu reden „Hast du Mom´ Gesicht gesehen..."

„... es war das selbe..."

„... das wir den Sumpf in der Schule hinterlassen haben." Man konnte leises glucksen hören. Jeder wusste wie Molly überreagieren konnte. Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Harry schenkte den anderen einen vorsichtigen Blick. Einige Mitglieder gaben den Zwillingen einen Willkommengruß und waren stolz.

„Einige wundern sich bestimmt, warum ich meine Meinung geändert habe. Ich muss zugeben, das sie letzte Jahr in der Schule uns einigen Ärger gemacht haben," er lächelte und sein Augen funkelten, „aber sie haben mein Meinung geändert, als sie mir einige ihrer Idee gaben. Wir werden später noch darüber reden. Mad-Eye, ich möchte das du dabei bist... Ihre Idee die Waffen in den Scherzartikeln zu verstecken ist brillant. Niemand würde sie in ihrem Geschäft vermuten." Moody nickte. „Jetzt eine weiter Sache warum wir hier sind. Es ist Zeit sag sie alle etwas wissen. Die Geschehnisse um die Nacht im Ministerium..."

„Stopp Albus! Wenn du über das reden willst, was ich denke... Ist es nicht deine Angelegenheit." Einige Mitgliedern drehten sich, bei Remus Feindseeligkeit gegen über dem Professor. „Das ist etwas, wo nur eine Person das rechte dazu hat, es zu erzählen. Wenn er nicht zustimmt... werde ich dieses Treffen nicht weitergehen lassen." Einige Münder flogen auf. Man konnte im Raum Geflüster hören.

„Ich denke sie haben ein recht darauf es zu wissen, nachdem sie ihr Leben letztes Jahr in dafür Gefahr gebracht haben, um es zu schützt."

„Sie störten sich auch letzte Jahr nicht darum, als wir es schützten. Die Gründungsmitglieder wusste es auch nicht, warum jetzt?"

„Ich denke das es Zeit wird das Geheimnis loszuwerden, nachdem ich es ein Jahr auf den Schultern getragen habe."

„HA! Versuche es nicht bei mir Albus. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schüler und ich lass mich nicht von dir Manipulieren. Sie kannte es vorher nicht und sie werde es auch nicht erfahren, bevor _er_ es ihnen sagt. Du wirst es nicht gegen ihn verwenden. Du hast versuchte sein ganzes Leben zu steuern... nicht das! Es ist seine Entscheidung und ich werde alles dafür tun das es auch so bleibt." Harry stand auf und sah Remus an. Er hatte gerade verstanden welche Energie der leistungsfähige Zauberer ausstrahlte, aber die von Remus; Er war ein Werwolf, seine Augen färbten sich leicht rötlich und er versuchte die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er schien von einem leichten rötlichen Glühen umgeben zu sein. Er hatte bis jetzt nur zwei andere Zauber gesehen die so leistungsfähig waren. Professor Dumbledore, in der Naht der Trimagischen Turniers und Professor McGonagall letztes Jahr, bei die Schlacht mit Umbridge und ihren Lakaien. „Hast du Verständnis dafür?"

„Remus, warum fragen wir ihn nicht?" Sie waren alle konfus und irgendwie hatten alle ihre Augen auf Harry gerichtet.

Er merkte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und er schaute nach unter, um das gestarre zu vermeiden. _Warum geschied das immer? Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl das er ein Schild um den Hals hatte, auf den stand ´Starr mich an´. _Er sah Dumbledore an; Noch mal versuchte er an den Fäden zu ziehen. „Harry, es ist offensichtlich dass du es bist, was ist deine Meinung?"

Harry verschränkte sie Arme vor der Brust, legte seinen Kopf leicht schien und schenkte dem Schulleiter einen kalten Blick. „Nun _Albus_, wenn sie wirklich Interesse an mein wohlbefinden haben, hätte sie nicht einen Show aus all dem gemacht. Sie wussten wie meine Antwort sein würde und haben nun, _wieder einmal, _mich in eine vergleichbare Position gebracht. Gute Arbeit. Erzählen sie mir... weis jeder in Raum, wie sie ihn benutzten?" Seine Stimme war kalt und respektlos, niemand hätte gedachte das er so sein könnte. Remus versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten nach vorne zu gehen, aber er schüttelte sie einfach ab. „Was würden sie tun, wenn sie das wüsten? Was würde die Zauberwelt tun, wenn sie die Version des _großen allmächtige Albus Dumbledore_ hören, wie er den Jungen-der-Lebt in Sicherheit gehalten hat?" Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sicher in einem Haus in den er missbraucht wurde und in eine Schrank leben musste?" Die Ordensmitglieder die es noch nicht wussten keuchten auf. Die Frauen hielte sich ihre Hand vor den Mund und versuchten ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Sie sehen nicht glücklich aus?"

Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Bist du sicher das du es wirklich tun willst Harry? Hier von allen Leuten?"

Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von Dumbledore angewandt. „Ich denke wenn Albus mein Geheimnis lüften will... dann werde ich den Orden... alles sagen. Die einzige Frage ist nur, wo beginne ich? Ich sehe das sie keine Antwort haben Albus, also lasst uns beginnen.. ah ich könnte damit beginnen, wie ich fast täglich, von meine Cousin verprügelt worden bin. Er hatte ziemlich viel Spaß dabei, genauso wie sein Freunde." Mann hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. „Wie ist es damit, das ich jedes Jahr zusehen musste, wie mein Cousin über zwanzig Geburtstaggeschenke, von meine Onkel und meiner Tante bekam plus eine reisengroße Party, währen ich einen neues Weg sucht mich umzubringen. Oh wie dumm von mir. Ich vergas, normalerweise bekam ich Kleiderbüge, Flusenentferner oder sonst etwas in der Art zum Geburtstag. Ich muss gestehen das mein bester Geburtstag das Jahr war, in dem ich die Schlaftabletten entdeckte... so viel einfachen, als sie schrecklich schmeckenden Gifttränke." Der Raum war in Tränen ausgebrochen und einige Versuchten ihn stoppen.

„Hey Kumpel, komm lass uns in einen anderen Raum gehen und reden..."

„Harry bitte es ist genug..."

„Komm lass uns..."

Die Versuche waren entlos. Mrs.Weasley machte sich vorwürfe. Mrs.Granger versuchte mit Hermine zusammen Harry zu beruhigen. Remus versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, währen er langsam auf Dumbledore weiter zu ging. Ginny weinte unkontrolliert und lief aus dem Raum. Sogar die Zwillinge blieben ernst. McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und Tadelte sich dafür, das sie immer so streng zu ihm war. Jeder reagierte anders... mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore. „Nun, es scheint das Harry viel auf der Seele liegt. Möglicherweise sollten wir in einen anderen Raum..."

„Shut up! Sie wollten meine Meinung hören... Ich werde sie ihnen geben." Er gab ein merkwürdiges lachen von sich. „Zuerst dachte ich das es schwer fallen würde, aber je mehr ich erzähle, je einfachen wird es. So wo war ich? Oh ja... Weihnachten lief es nicht anders ab, als an den Geburtstagen. Wenn ich besser in der Schule war als Dudley, wurde ich geschlagen und wenn ich viel Glück hatte, musste ich eine Woche ohne Essen in meinen Schrank verbringen. Oh... Mann, da gibt es so viel. Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles bis nach Hogwarts überspringen? Da war ich so sicher, das ich einen Bergtroll bezwingen muss und ein Lehrer Voldemort in seinem Körper beheimate. Im zweiten Jahr bekämpfte ich die Erinnerungen von Voldemort und einen Basilisken. Im dritten Jahr befreite ich einen Gefangenen und entdeckte das Peter Pettigrew noch lebte. Im vierten Jahr wurde ich gezwungen an einen Turnier teilzunehmen, ich kämpfte gegen Drachen, Meermenschen, unzählige andere Kreaturen und half Voldemort unfreiwillig seinen Körper auf den Friedhof wieder zu bekommen. Und wenn sie denke das es eine nette kleine Geschichte ist, dann sollten sie wissen das ich direkt von Barty Croch jr. dort hingeschickt wurde, Voldemorts beliebtester Günstling. Ah noch eine Sache, mein fünftes Jahr... Umbridge ließ mich mit einer Blutfeder schreiben, die jeden Satz in meine Hand ritzte." Er zeigt ihnen seine Narben. „Es gab einige Kreaturen die mich hätten töten können, Okkulumentik mit Snape war der reinst Horror, Visionen, Todesser, blah blah blah. Sie würden denken das wäre genug oder. Nein aber nicht für diesen Mann." Remus versuchte ihn immer noch davon abzuhalten, auf den alten Mann zuzugehen. „Er entschied sich, nachdem ich einen Menschen verloren habe, mir von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen." Er stand Nase an Nase mit Dumbledore. Er pausierte und sammelte sein Kraft um fortzufahren. Er drehte sich mit einen grimmigen Gesicht zu den anderen. „Hört zu... das ist worauf ihr die ganze Zeit wartet."

„Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen nähert sich... geboren durch diejenigen die ihm schon drei mal gegenüber gestanden haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als erbenbürtig zeichnen, aber er hat eine Macht dir der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... Und einer muss von der Hand se anderen sterben, denn keiner kann Leben wenn der andere überlebt... der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, wird geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt..."

Im Raum war es still. Harry fühlte sich befreit, von all dem was bis eben noch auf ihm rastete. Ron sah ihn erschrocken an und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Remus und Hermine waren jetzt bei Harry und trösteten ihn. Die Grangers erkannten was auf ihren Kindern lagen und verstanden plötzlich, warum sie so schnell erwachsen wurden... sie hatte keine andere Wahl. „Harry möchtest du nun gehen?"

„Nein." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern, er hatte gerade realisiert das er ihnen alles erzählt hatte. _All seine Geheimnisse, seine Ängste und die Prophezeiung... sein Schicksal_ „Es tut mir leid, das ihr es mit anhören mussten. Ich wollte euch nicht verletzten, aber es tut mir nicht leid das Albus um sein Ansehen gebracht wurde. Ich denke nach allen, das ich euch Antworten auf eure Fragen schuldig bin." Sie starrten ihn alle an. Wie kann jemand so etwas durch machen und immer noch so logisch denken. Die meisten würde nach einige Zeit weggelaufen sein. Kingsley war der erste der sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Kannst du das? Kannst du ihn töten?"

„Ehrlich... ich weiss es nicht. Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Möglicherweise wenn ihn etwas richtiges Training bekommen... Ich kann nur versprechen, zu tun was ich kann." Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen, um nicht die enttäuschten Gesichter zu sehen. Plötzlich merkte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter; er sah in das Gesicht von Kingsley.

„Denn werde ich dir helfen Harry... so gut wie ich kann."

„Danke, besonders nach dem ich nicht gerade nette zu ihnen war. Ich werde jeder Hilfe annehmen, die ich bekommen kann." Die anderen begannen auch in Hilfe anzubieten. Dann geschah es. _KLATSCH!

* * *

_

So und jetzt? Nachdenken was hat geklatscht? Das ist doch eine schöne Frage, bis es weiter geht oder meint ihr nicht? Fragen über Fragen, die hoffe ich habe ich euch hinterlassen. Ich muß gestehen, aufhören mit einer offenen Frage liebe ich, aber nur wenn ich schreiben. Bei lesen muss ich gestehen, hasse ich es auch.

So jetzt wünsche ich euch ein frohe Osterfest, den ich denkenicht das ich bis dann noch ein Chah hier schaffe.

Bis dann euer Bärchen.


	5. Der Erfolg wird kommen

_Hey Ihr alle!_

_Ich habe ein Ostergeschenk für euch und ich hoffe das ich es auch findet! HIHI ! _

_Danke für die Heuler die ihr mir geschickte habt, Ja ich weiß es war gemein dort aufzuhören, aber es war nun mal so. Ich bin geständig , das war nicht Fair, aber beim schreiben liebe ich es. Wenn ich eine FF esen und sie so endet, dann ärgere ich mich auch immer._

_So ich wünsche euch erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen. _

**

* * *

**

**Seine Smaragdgrünen Augen**

_**Kapitel 5**_

_**Der erfolg wird kommen

* * *

**_

Jeder im Raum keuchte, als sie sich in Richtung des Geräusches drehten. Dumbledore stand da und hielt sich sein Wange, neben ihm stand ... _Molly Weasley. „Wie konntest du? _All die Sommern habe ich dich gebebten den Jungen zu uns zu lassen, die ganze Zeit habe ich dich gebeten uns zu ihm zu lassen. Du wusstest es! Du wusstest es und hast nie etwas gesagt. Im Augenblick bist du für den missbrauch das Jungen genauso zu Tadeln, wie diese erbärmlichen Muggel. Verdammt Albus! Was hast du noch all die Jahre versteckt? Du solltest dich schämen." Damit drehte sich Molly und ging.

Arthur rannte ihr, mit den Zwillingen hinterher. Bill schenkte Dumbledore einen tödlichen Blick und ging, um nach Ginny zu sehen.

„Nun, ich denke das Treffen ist eher zu Ende. Ich hoffe das du dich besser fühlst Harry, vielleicht können wir es das nächste mal Privat regeln." Dumbledore rieb sich sein Wange und ging in das Büro.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Mir geht es gut Mia... ich habe das einfach nicht erwartet. Ich wollte einfach nur, das er zugibt einen Fehler gemacht zu haben und das er sich schlecht fühlt, so das er damit aufhören würde." Remus bemerkt das Hermine das beste in der Sache war und versuchte die beiden nicht abzulenken. Er und die anderen Ordensmitgliedern begann die Küche zu verlassen, als sich die beiden unterhielten. „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht mit dem Orden teilen, ich wollte nur das er nicht mehr lügt."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harry. Möglicherweise, musstest du einige Geheimnisse loswerden. Wie kommt es, das du es nie Ron und mir erzählt hast?"

„Möchtest du wirklich einen Antwort? Meine Leben war schon gedemütigt genug und dann komme ich in eine Welt, die mich als Helden bezeichnet. Wie würdest du damit umgehen? Es war schon schlecht genug, das ich die Kleidung Tragen musste, wenigsten im meiner Schuluniform bin ich so gut wie jeder andere, die andere Zeit konnte ich mich hinter Roben und Mänteln verstecken. Aber was sagst du zu Menschen, die glauben das du sie retten wirst, aber du dir nicht mal selbst helfen konntest?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Oh Harry. Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll oder tun, aber ich denke das du mit jemanden sprechen musst." Sie zog ihn dichter an sich. Sie beiden spürten ein warmes Gefühl, das sie wie ein Schauer durchfuhr. Mach einer Weile löste sich Hermine. „Du musst mit jemanden hierüber reden, besonders mit Professor Dumbledore. Er bedauert es. Man konnte es mehr und mehr in seinen Augen sehen, bei jedem weiteren Wort was du gesagt hast. Bist du sicher das er es nicht wusste? Bist du wirklich sicher?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf verneinend und holte tief Luft.

„Du hast gewonnen. Ich werde ihn suchen gehen, kommst du auch mit."

„In Ordnung." Beide standen auf, hielten sich an der Hand und verließen die Küche.

Während Albus in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft war, klopfe es an der Tür „Es ist offen."

„Albus." Minerva McGonagall steckte ihren Kopf hinein. „Ich bin gekommen um zu sehen, ob du einen Freund brauchst?"

„Habe ich jeden im Stich gelassen?" Er gab ein leises glucksen von sich. „Er hatte erfolg oder nicht? Wollte er allen Zeigen wie ich mit den Dingen umgehe; das ich nur Halbwahrheiten sage?" Er wahr in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr. Seufzend fuhr er in seiner Reue fort. „Ich wusste es nicht Minerva. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht, das es so schlimm war. Ich habe zwar vermutet das sie ihn vernachlässigen, aber nicht das sie ihn missbrauchen. Emotional möglicherweise, aber nicht körperlich oder physikalisch. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?"

„Ich denke das du es nicht kannst, nur die Zeit kann Harry´ Wunden heilen. Ich denke das er auf die gleiche Weise denkt. Du hast gesagt, der erste Schritt ist es, es jemanden zu erzählen... das war zweifellos heute Abend der Fall."

„Ja, ja das hat er gemacht. Die Frage ist nur, ob oder ob nicht, der Orden es versteht."

„Sie werden Albus, aber geben ihnen Zeit. Es würde helfen, wenn du damit beginnst, ihnen alles zu sagen." Sie schenkte ihn einen ernsten Blick und ihre Lippen waren zu einen Strick geformt. Es klopfe an der Tür. „Herein."

Hermine trat ein, gefolgt von Harry. Albus hob seinen Kopf hoffnungsvoll und er war bereit für das, was auch immer kommen würde. „Zitronenbonbon?" Er reichte ihnen eine keine Kristallschale. „Nein, na gut. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Ich denke ich werde jetzt gehen..."

„Das müssen sie nicht Professor, bitte bleiben sie. Es wird helfen." Die drei warteten geduldig, währen Harry versuchte sein Gedanken zu ordnen. „Es tut mir leid, das es währen der Sitzung geschehen ist. Es tut mir nicht leid, das ich es gesagte habe, aber weiss auch das nicht alles mit dem Orden geteilt werden kann. Eine Frage haben ich dennoch, wussten sie es? Wie viel wussten sie?" Er sah das Dumbledore sehr ruhig war. „In vertrauen wie viel wussten sie, denken sie darüber nach und was könnte mich verärgern, das sie mir nicht gesagt haben?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sehend, entschied Dumbledore nicht für sich zugehalten. „Ich wusste das du in einem Schrank lebtest... ich dachte das es der geringster Preis dafür war, dich in Sicherheit zu halten. Ich wusste das du nicht viel Essen bekommen hast, aber es war genug um zu überleben. Ich wusste nicht was geheimgehalten wurde... das tut mir Leid." Er seufzte, sein Alter war ihn im Gesicht anzusehen und sein Augen hatten das berühmte funkeln verloren. „Ich wusste das du keine Freunde hattest, ich dachte das du gut in der Schule warst, aber ich habe nicht mit den Konsequenzen gerechnet. Mein lieber Junge, ich hoffe das du meine Augrichtig Entschuldigung annimmst. Die Angst eines alten Mannes um deine Sicherheit, die mich blind gegenüber den anderen Dingen gemacht hat. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, ich kann dir nur versprechen, versuchen es besser zu machen und zu lernen wie ich es bei dir wieder gut machen kann."

„Sie wollen es wieder gut machen? Ok... Ich weiss was ich möchte."

„Harry was willst du tun?" fragte Hermine, denn sie wusste das Harry manchmal unüberlegte Sachen tat.

„Wiedergutmachung." Er drehte sich und sah den Schulleiter an, richtete sich gerade und kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich möchte das sie ihre Legilimenc Fähigkeiten benutzen und sehen, in welches Leben sie mich eingesperrt haben."

„Das ist eine ungewöhnlich Sache. Darf ich fragen was du damit bezwecken willst Harry?"

„Das ist simpel... ich möchte das sie einfach nur wissen, warum ich sie in letzter Zeit so abweise. Ich denke nicht das sie wirklich wissen, was sie mir damit angetan haben und es nicht verstehen, bevor sie es selber gesehen haben. Dann können sie mir erklären, warum ich nie mir meinen Freunden gehen durfte, wenn ich sie darum gebeten habe. Ich möchte den Schmerz auf ihren Gesicht sehen, den ich gefühlte habe. Sie sollten sehen das mich ihr versucht mich sicher zu halten, nur dazu gebacht hat darüber nachzudenken wie ich mich umbringen kann. Dann können sie mir sagen was zu für meine Sicherheit tun werden. Dann können sie dem Orden erklären, warum sie ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt haben, aber ich möchte das sie wissen was ich durchlebt habe! Alles, jeden schmerzvollen Tag den ich auf den Tot gewartet habe. Glauber sie mir wenn ich ihnen sage, das ihre Erklärungen dagegen, egoistisch und dumm aussehen."

„Ich sehe, du hast dir einige Gedanken gemacht. Ich nehme dein Angebot an. Wenn du möchtest können wir nächste Woche beginnen."

„Nächste Woche dann. Ich schlage vor, das sie zurück zur Sitzung gehen." Damit gingen sie wieder in die Küchen und fanden jeden wartend.

Sie ging wieder zu ihren Plätzen, in der nähe von Remus und Tonks. Einige mitleidige Augenpaare folgten Harry. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe gesehen das du ins Büro gegangen bist."

„Es ist alles gut. Ich wollte das nur beenden und zu meiner Verabredung gehen."

Remus lächelte und gab ihm einen Schubs. „Ich sehe das du noch einwandfrei denken kannst."

"Lass das Moony." Antwortete er und rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Nun das war ereignisreich. Mr.Potter möchte das wir weiter machen, wenn sie wollen." Er sah alle an und begann „Nun da sie jetzt alle die Prophezeiung kennen, wissen sie warum es so wichtig ist Harry Sicher zu halten und warum ich mich nicht Voldemort entgegenstellen kann. Haben sie irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Warum haben sie gewartet, es ihm zu erklären? Er verbrachte seinen letzten Sommer hier und wir hätten ihm Extraunterricht geben können."

„Wegen der unerlaubte Magie Minderjährigen, ich denke das wissen sie Miss Tonks."

„Oh bitte Albus, die Kid und die anderen haben ein Lösung dafür gefunden. Die Kids habe ihr eigene Zimmer mit Magie eingerichtet. Denke sie einer von uns hat die Zeit zu warten?"

„Alstor, sich wirst du nicht vorschlagen..."

„Du weist verdammt gut, was ich vorschlagen will, Albus! Die Kinder sind nicht dumm. Du hättest sie schon letzte Jahr in den Orden lassen sollen. Was ich den Nacht, im Ministerium gesehen haben, war bemerkenswert. Sehr wenig Auroren hätten das tun können, was die Kinder getan haben. Verdammt sie haben sogar Angst seinen Namen zu sagen, die meister Erwachsenen in diesem Raum können das noch nicht mal. Was Potter angeht, er brauchte noch etwas Duelltraining, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstehen soll. Oh man Leute, hört auf euch zu erschrecken, es ist nur ein Name!"

„Alstor du schlägst da nicht ernsthaft vor, das Albus die Kinder aufnimmt?"

„Das ich genau das was ich sage. Ich sagte ihm auch das er sich umdrehen soll, wenn ich Harry meinen Extra Zauberstab zum üben geben!"

Harry´ Augen weiteten sich. „Meinst du das ernst Mad-Eye?"

„Sicher doch Junge. Du willst es doch eher, als später zu Ende bringen oder?"

„Das kannst du nicht machen Moody..."

„Komm nicht mit so einen Mist Arthur, du bist im Sommer auch immer mit des Ersatz Zauberstab deine Vaters herumgelaufen und hast Unsinn gemacht."

Mr.Weasley wurde rot, während unter den Wesleykinder das Gerede explodierte." Wie konntest du uns das nie sagen...

„Warum durften wir nicht deinen benutzten..."

„Das ist unfair..:"

Der Raum brach letztendlich komplett im Gelächter aus, als Ginny sich vor ihren Vater stellte und die Arme kreuzte. „Gut, aber du kommst besser nicht in irgendeinen ärger damit." Sein keines Mädchen gab ihn ein freches grinsen und ging wieder auf ihren Platz.

Fred sagte. „Mann diese Mädchen bekommt immer..."

„... alles." Beendete Gorge.

„Nun kommen wir wieder zu dem eigentlichen Thema zurück. Nun Alstor, genau darum habe ich gebeten, das die Kinder hier bleiben. Sie dürfen in den Orden eintreten wenn sie wünschen..."

„WERDEN WIR!" riefen Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.

Die Erwachsenen mussten glucksen. Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks und die Grangers bemerkten das Harry und Hermine besorgte aussahen und sich leise unterhielten. „Ist es nicht das was du wolltest?" fragte Tonks.

„Ich dachte du würdest aufgeregter sein." Begann Remus.

Hermine holte tief Luft und sah jeden ein mal an, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen die Einladung zu Zeit ablehnen." Der Raum war stil.

Ron reagierte sofort. „Was meinst du? Wir warten seit letztes Jahr darauf. Hast du es schon getan Kumpel?"

„Nein Ron, es fühlte sie nur nicht... richtig an diesmal."

„Über was sprichst du?"

Hermine gab ihm einen warnenden Blick, das sie die Diskussion zu einem anderen Zeitpunkte führen würden. „Ron, es ist nicht die richtige Zeit."

„Was sie versucht zu sagen ist... Ich denke nicht das es zu Zeit die richtige Sachen ist, meine Loyalität Menschen zu geben, denen ich im Moment nicht voll vertraue." Wiedereinmal war den Raum geschockt und das flüstern begann. „Albus und ich habe einige... Angelegenheiten... zu klären. Das heißt aber nicht das ich nicht helfen werden oder die Informationen nicht bekommen will. Tatsache ist, das Remus mir heute Morgen bei Gringotts geholfen hat eine Überweisung in der Ordensverlies zu machen."

„Du bist voller Überraschungen kleiner Junge. Kannst du uns vielleicht mehr Details geben?" grummelte Moody.

Remus stand auf. „Ich bin auch glücklich. Harry war mit seiner Erbschaft und seinen Wunsch uns zu gegen Voldemort zu helfen sehr großzügig. Er hat eine Millionen Gallonen in Verlies gebracht." Im Raum brach die Aufregung aus, währen bei Ron und Ginny der Mund aufging. „ Das Geld ist für Extra Zauberstäbe, mehr Tarnumhänge und was sonst noch nützlich sein könnte. Möglicherweise könnten wir eine Aufnahme machen, da wir die Prophezeiung jetzt kennen. Möglicherweise kann er uns Helfen und wir können ihm die Informationen geben die er braucht, wenn er uns verspricht so viel zu lernen wie er kann, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn. „Harry hast du das nur gemacht um zu helfen oder dich in den Orden zu kaufen?"

„Um zu helfen, andererseits hätte ich das Angebot der Mitgliedschaft nicht abgelehnt."

Lächelnd, kehrte das funken in seine Augen zurück. „Du verstehst das ich fragen musste. Einige hätte auf falsche Gedanken kommen können."

„Ja, Sir. Ich wusste das sie das werden oder das einige das Denken würden."

„Sollen wir weiter machen, Mr.Weasley´ und Miss Weasley. Wenn sie noch beitreten möchten , kommen sie bitte nach vorne." Die vier Rotschöpfe nickten und traten vor. „Wenn sie so freundlich sein würden und ihre Zauberstäbe herauszuholen. Arthur, Molly würdet ihr mir helfen?" Sie nickten und kamen auch nach vorne. Arthur hatte einen sehr stolzen Blick und Molly konnte man die Traurigkeit im Gesicht ansehen, das ihr Kinder sich so bereitwillig dem Krieg anschlossen. „Remus da du ihr Lehrer warst, würde du dich uns anschließen?" Remus ging stattdessen aber zu Hermine Und Harry.

„Bist du dir sicher über deine Entscheidung?"

„Ich denke das ich genug an meine Rolle in diesem Krieg habe, auch wenn ich nicht den Eid schwöre, Danke." Harry antwortete ihm mit einem kleinem lächeln. „Hermine kann sich aussuchen ihn zu nehmen, wenn sie möchte." Er drehte sie und sah sie an. „Ich bin okay, wenn ihr es tut, fühlte euch nicht schuldig wegen mir."

Sie lächelte Remus an, drehte sich und sah Harry in die Augen. „Nein danke Remus, ich habe genug zu tun, auch wenn ich den Eid nicht schwöre. Ich werde Harry helfen alles zu lernen was er kann, wie auch werde ich ihm bei den Schulaufgaben helfen. Außerdem wäre es nicht richtig, die Loyalität zu schwören, wenn es sich nicht richtig anfühlt. Auch wenn ich nicht in den Orden trete, habe ich Interesse an allen von euch und will euch auch helfen." Sie pausierte und sah Remus in die Augen. „Ich brauch keinen Eid und keinen Orden um mich gegen Voldemort stellen. Ich steh Harry jetzt seit sechs Jahren zur Seite... meine Loyalität gilt ihm."

Remus lächelte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Du war schon immer deinem Alter voraus." Remus trat zur Gruppe vor.

„Nun, wenn ihr vier bitte das andere Ende der Zauberstäbe, von den Kindern anfassen würdet... und die Kinder sprechen mir bitte nach."

Die vier jungen Weasley´ schworen ihre Loyalität zum Orden des Phönix und wiederholten den Schwur. Nachdem jedes Mitglied den Eid gesagte hatte, umgab ein goldenes glühen ihre Hände und dann ihren Zauberstab. Fasziniert sahen Harry und Hermine zu, wir ihre Freunde Schworen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Hermine drückte seine Hand, um ihm zu versichern das sie das richtige getan hatten, als sie seinen Zweifel in seinen Augen sah. „Zweifel nicht, das ist nicht gut für dich."

„Ich weiss, ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss immer daran denken das meine gute Idee, ein Fehler war. Mir geht es gut." Er lehnte sich dichter an die und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Ehrlich, ich hätte nicht gedachte das Ron das tun würde. Normalerweise redet er nur, aber manchmal wies man nie. Er überraschte mich, als er in unsere ersten Jahr sich selbst bei unseren Schachspiel geopfert hat. In manchen Sachen ist er wirklich gut, aber manchmal? Was ist wenn der Orden ausrückt oder so etwas.. Ich weiss nicht? Ich hoffe das er es ernst meint, es ist nicht wie unser kleinen Abenteuer in der Schule. Es geht um Leben und Tot, jedes Mal wenn er gerufen wird."

„Es ist okay, es muss so sein."

Während die vier Zauberstäbe aufhörten zu glühen, sollte sie ihren Zauberstab ansehen. Unter ihrem Zauberstab war ein kleiner in gold gehaltener Phönix eingraviert. „Das erlaubt uns, euch zu erreichen wenn ihr gebraucht werdet. Ein kaum merkbares Vibration zeigt euch, das ihr gebraucht werdet. Machte euch keine sorgen, wenn ihr mal nicht in der nähe von eurem Zauberstab seit. Ich habe hier ein kleines Armbande, das mit euren Zauberstab verbunden ist und euch durch ein leises brummen bescheid gibt. Sobald der Haken verschlossen ist, sind sie unsichtbar und unzerbrechlich. Dann Gratuliere ich und Herzlich Willkommen im Orden. Wir werden später die Vorbereitungen für die Schule besprechen. Die Sitzung wird verschoben."

Jeder drängte sich vor um die neuen Mitglieder zu begrüßen. Hermine und Harry warteten in hintern Teil der Küche. Als sie die Masse aufgelöst hatte, lief Hermine hinüber und umarmte alle vier. „Wir sind stolz auf euch. Ich wusste wie sehr ihr es wolltet. Mich überrascht nur, das eure Mutter keine Einwände mehr hatte." Sie drehte sich u den Zwillingen. „Wie habt ihr es geschafft, das euer Vater heute Nachmittag zugestimmt hat."

Grinsend von einem Ohr zum anderen, antworteten sie. „Wir zeigten ihm...

„...wie nützlich unsere Erfindungen sein konnten..."

„..und das unser Geschäft eine gut Abdeckung ist, um raus und rein..."

„... aus der Winkelgasse zu kommen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen." Endeten sie mit einem High Five und gingen zur Ecke um sich Bill anzuschließen.

„So was wollt ihr jetzt tun? Wir habe etwas zu feiern."

„Mann Kumpel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich mich Verbinden würde und du nicht. Es fühlt sich anders an. Sonderbar... warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?" ersah hinunter, wie er angst vor Harry´ Reaktion hatte.

Er wusste das dies kommen würde, er hatte aber gehofft das länger dauern würde. „Ich wollte nicht das jemand es wusste. Ich war so dankbar, als du und die Zwillinge mich vor unserem zweite Jahr gerettet habt, aber ich wurde dadurch auch in Verlegenheit gebracht. Ich wollte kein Mitleid, genauso wie ihr es nicht wollt, weil ihr nicht so viel Geld habt. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich Kumpel."

Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm. „Warum hast du gedacht, wir verstehen dich nicht? Außerdem mögen wir dich Harry... du gehörst zur Familie. Ich hoffe du bist nicht so eifersüchtig wie dieser Depp hier." Sagte Ginny, zog Ron in ihre Arme und lächelte. „So es ist also war, du bist das jenige der es zu Ende bringe musst. Hermine Vermutungen waren also richtig.."

„Warte einen Moment. Ihr beide habt darüber gesprochen?"

„Nun... nachdem was im ersten Jahr geschehen ist, vermutete Hermine es. Dann erklärte ich ihr, das ich dich und Tom in der Kammer hören konnte... Das ich wusste das du sein Ziel warst und das war wie eine Bestätigung. Von Jahr zu Jahr gab es mehr Beweise. Ich hoffe das du mir nicht böse bist, das wir es dir nicht gesagt haben... Wir wollten dich nicht aushorchen." Sie sah auf ihre Schuhe , weil ihr Gesicht rot wurde.

„Was machen wir, um zu feiern..."

Bill trat zu den vieren. „Mum und Dad habe gesagte das sie mit euch beiden Eisessen geht, Charlie werden wir auch treffen. Harry, Hermine sind auch herzlich Willkommen, wenn sie möchten."

„Danke, aber ich denke ich werde einfach etwas hier rumhängen. Harry kann gerne gehen wenn er möchte."

„Danke, aber es war eine lange Woche. Ich denke ich werde einfach mal nicht tun. Viel leicht ein anderes mal."

„Okay man sieht sich. Lasst uns gehen... die anderen warten." Damit begleitete Bill, Ron und Ginny zu Kamin. Nachdem der letzte Weasley verschwunden war. Drehte sich Hermine zu Harry, hob die Augenbrauen und grinst ihn boshaft an. „So Mr.Potter, wohin wirst du mich auf unserem Date bringen?"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Remus trat auf die beiden , um zwei Uhr morgens zu. „So Leute... Schlafenszeit... ich hasse es euch zu wecken."

„Moony das funktioniert nicht wenn du lachst, anstatt streng bist! Mist, mein Zeh!" Sie war schon wieder über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. „Schämt euch, ihr alle solltet euch schämen!" Sie versuchte ein strenges Gesicht zu machen.

„Wer ist hungrig? Ich werde in die Küche gehen und einen Imbiss machen."

„Ich denke das ich etwas möchte." Die Grangers ging auch Richtung Küche.

„Hey Tonks, wie wäre es mit einer Fasche Feuerwhiskey und wir trinken noch einen?"

„Man!" Tonks ging die Treppe hinauf, während die anderen Drei Richtung Küche gingen.

„AHH! SO HEFTIG! MÜSST IHR BEIDE ES VOR MIR TUN?" Hermine hatte gerade ihre Eltern in eine nicht so angenehmen Situation erwischt. „Erst im Club und jetzt hier!" Harry warf ihre Hände in die Luft und ließ sich mit einem plumps auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Passt auf was du sagst! Ich habe dich und Harry auch erwischt... ich schwöre ihr beiden seit nicht besser als deine Eltern." Remus fiel lachend auf die Bank.

„Was habe ich verpasst?" Fragte Tonks, als sie die Flasche auf den Tisch stellte und Gläser besorgte. „Jeder hoch, kommt... einen Tost?"

„Auf einen Spaßerfüllten Abend und das Hermine glücklich darauf ist, das Harry ein schneller Lerner ist." Die Gruppe fing an zu lachen.

„Stopp, ich habe noch etwas hinzu zufügen," sagte Tonks und füllte erneut die Gläser. „Auf... kommt hebt eure Gläser, ich weiß das ihr es in der Schule macht, also tut nicht so unschuldig.. Wo war ich? Oh ja, auf Harry und Hermine, möge die neue Freundschaft glücklich und wohlhabend sein... aber wenn du sie nur auf einen Art und Weise anfasst die nicht für einen Gentleman würdig ist.. werde ich dir weh tun. PROST!" Die Erwachsenen mussten Lachen, als sie die geschockten Gesichter der beiden sahen.

„Beruhig dich, er macht nur ein Scherz... das ist etwas was ein Vater tut." Nun ich glaube ich habe genug und gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht." Sie fiel zu Boden, sobald sie aufgestanden war. „VERDAMMT!"

Sie versuchte ihr lachen zu kontrollieren. „Komm _Nymphadora._.. Ich werde dir helfen." Er duckte sich, weil sie ausholte, als er ihren Vornamen benutzte. „Da musst du schon schneller sein." Neckte er sie.

„Ich denke wir gehen auch ins Bett. Bleibt nicht mehr so lange auch. Nacht." Jetzt blieben nur noch Harry und Hermine. Sie beobachtete wie ihre Eltern gingen und als sie sich drehte, sah sie in sein smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Willst du auch schon hochgehen?"

„Nein, ich bin noch zu aufgedreht, außerdem... bin ich mir bei der Treppe nicht sicher." Kicherte sie. „Ich hatte richtigen Spaß heute Abenden. Danke."

„War mir ein Vergnügen... Wie ist es, wenn wir und beide gegenseitig bei der Treppe helfen? Ich kann nicht glauben, das sie uns auch trinken ließen.. hatten wir wirklich Wein zu Essen und alles?" Hermine nickte mit ihrem Kopf auf und ab, während sie sich auf ihren Ellbogen abgestützt hatte. „Komm , las uns hochgehen Mia." Er reichte ihr einen Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig die Treppe hinauf.

"Wollen wir uns noch in dein Zimmer setzen und reden? Ich denke nicht das ich schon schlafen kann." Er betrat das Zimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

„So Mia, wirst du mir sagen, wo du gelernt hast dich so zu bewegen?" er hob neugierig seine Augenbrauen, während er mit seinen Finger in ihren Haaren wühlte.

„Wie kommt es, das du mich so nennest? Das hast du vorher noch nie gemacht."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich kann damit aufhören wenn du möchtest. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen, aber ich glaube du versuchst meiner Frage auszuweichen."

„Also gut. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist Dirty Dancing. Ich hat auch einige Tanzstunden bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Meine Eltern haben damals einen Salsa Tanzwettbewerb gewonnen, ich denke ich habe es von ihnen geerbt. Du hast mich heute Abend überrascht, du hast so viel getanzt... du bist gut!"

„Nun ich hatte einen guten Lehrer. Außerdem mit dir zu Tanzen, ist etwas was man die ganze Nacht machen könnte." Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bis sie sich auf Luftmangel trenne mussten. „Wow, das war..." Sie lachte.

„Tanz mit mir?" Ihre Augen sagten ihm, das er alles verlangen konnte. Er konnte ihr immer nur in den Augen sehen, so schön waren die; er fragte sich warum er es vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte.

„Mia, wir haben keine Musik."

„Du hast ein Radio auf deinem Regal stehen , Harry." Sie schenkte ihm einen Blick, den sie ihm immer geben wenn etwas auf der Hand lag. „Wir werde sicher etwas finden. Weiß du warum Tonks diesen Nachtclub kannte? Ich habe gehört, das sie immer wo anders sind."

„Keine Idee, aber es war wirklich cool. Hier, was ist damit?" Er hatte etwas gefunden.„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten Ma´am?"

„Aber gerne doch."

Er legte sein Hände auf ihr Hüften, während sie ihre Hände hinter seinen Nacken legte. Langsam fingen sie an, sich nach der Musik zu bewegen. Sie lehnte sich in seine Armen zurück und drehte sich etwas. Seine Nase berührte leicht ihre, als er sich vorlehnte, um sie zu küssen. Sie strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen, um Einlass zu fordern. Das Lied beschleunigte und ihre Zungen lieferten sich einen unterbitterlichen Kampf. Eine Hand wanderte zu ihren Bauch, während die andere auf ihre Hüften liegen blieb. Sie kreist mit ihrer Hüfte. Er küsste ihren Hals, und biss sie leicht. Er ließ nicht einen Zentimeter aus. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand die Seite hinauf und lies sie in seine Haare geleiten. Seine Hand strich langsam über ihre Seite. Sie drehte ihren Oberköper und vertieft wieder den Kuss. Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich im Takt der Musik, der sie sich voll und ganz hingaben...

Harry ächzte, während sich die Morgenröte ankündigte, im Fenster ankündigte Sie entschlossen sich schließlich, ins Bett zu gehen. _Was verdammt... _er fror ein, als er hinunterblicke und Hermines Kopf sah. _Sie sieht so friedlich aus. _Sie hatte ein Arm um seine Taille gelegt, die andere hatte sie unter ihrem Kopf, der auf sein Brust ruhte. Ihre Beine hatten sich verknotet. _Ich könnte sich schlafen lassen. Ihr Gewicht fühlt... sich bequem auf mir an. Ihr Körper passt genau auf meine, wie ein Puzzleteil. Warum ist sie noch hier, in meinem Bett... was ist wenn jemand hereinkommt? Okay ich erinnere mich daran das wir getanzt haben. Und uns geküsst haben. Wer könnte das vergessen? _Er lächelte bei diesen Gedanken und im wurde warm. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ohne das er es mitbekam, fing er an ihr durch die Haare zu streicheln. _Ich werde sie noch einige Minuten__ schlafen lassen, dann werde ich sie wecken, damit sie sich in ihr Zimmer schleichen kann. Verdammt. Habe ich einen Kater. _Er driftete wieder in den Schlaf.

OooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„Wo ist sie? Sie sollte in ihrem Zimmer sein? Hast du in jeden Raum nachgesehen?"

„_Ja wir habe in jeden Raum gesehen. Wir habe auch versucht Tonks zu fragen, aber wir konnte sie nicht finden."_

„_Geh Harry fragen, er wird es wissen."_

„_Er ist noch nicht hoch. Wo waren sie letzte Nacht? Alle schlafen noch, auch die Granger´ ?"_

_Er dachte das er Schritte hörte oder war es nur ein Traum? Sein Kopf schien zu zersprengen. Ich bleib einfach liegen, das ist gut._ Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, das Hermine bei ihn war und er zog sie dichter zu sich. „Mia, Mia du musst aufstehen. Komm schon." Er schüttelte sie eicht. „Mia. Hey meine schlafende Schönheit, wach auf."

„Möglicherweise sollte mein Prinz es mit einen Kuss versuchen, das funktioniert besser." Sie hob ihr Kinn von seine Brust und küsste ihn. Es war ein sanfter Kuss der sich stetig steigerte, bis sie sich plötzlich löste. „Oh Merlin, wir sind in deinem Bett... _zusammen."_

„Ich bin froh das du es gemerkt hast. Ich habe mich schon gefragt warum du so ruhig bist."

Sie schlug in spielerisch auf die Brust. „Bitte. Wie spät ist es?"

„Entsprechend dem Wecker... fast Mittag. Tut der Kopf immer so weh?"

„Nein, normalerweise stoppen meine Elter mich nach ein oder zwei, aber sie schienen gestern mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen zu sein und es schien sie nicht zu interessieren. Oder sie haben nichts gemerkt." Sie legte ihre Kopf zurück und ächzte. „Tut weh, wenn man sich bewegt."

„Bist du nicht besorgt darüber, das man dich hier findet? Gut ich könnte damit umgehen, aber nach den dein Vater uns in deinem Zimmer..:"

Sie seufzte. „Du hast recht, aber ich denke das ich es mag. Es ist, als wenn du für mich gemacht bist. Sehr bequem..." sie gähnte. „Außerdem ist dein Arm mein Lieblingsplatz. Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?"

Als wenn sich sein Leben damit änderte fragte er. „Was?"

„Halt mich fest, als wenn du mich nicht gehen lassen willst." Er war froh, das er ihren Wunsch erfüllen konnte

„HERMINE JANE GRANGER WAS MACHST DU DA?" beide Teens drehte sich zur Tür und ließen sich wieder in ihre Kissen fallen. Das habe Haus kam angerannt, als sie den schrei hörten. Mrs.Weasley stand in der Tür. Sie war genauso rot wie ihre Haare.

„Oh, Guten Morgen Mrs.Weasley.."

„Komm mir nicht so. Deine Eltern werde wütend sein, wenn sie davon erfahren."

„Mrs.Weasley ich verspreche.."

„Wenn ich du währe Harry, würde ich meinen Mund halten, du hast schon genug ärger."

Vom Flur hörte er Remus versuchen sie zu beruhigen, Hermine zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los Molly... _OH..._Guten Morgen Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?" Remus versuchte sehr angestrengt, seine Strenge Ausdruck im Gesicht zu halten.

„Morgen Moony, schönes Laken, gut geschlafen?"

Remus bemerkte das er nur das Laken um sich gewickelt hatte. „Welcher schlaf?"

Als die anderen begannen zu lachen, schien Molly nicht sehr erfreut zu sein. „Remus das ist nicht angebracht. Du bist unverbesserlich!"

„Molly beruhig dich. Ich weiss das sie es nicht sollten, aber sieh dir Harry an, er hat nicht sein volle Kleidung an und ich denke nicht das was geschehen ist. Nebenbei denke ich das nicht du dich aufregen solltest sondern ich, den wenn ich mich nicht irre bin ich sein Vormund? Danke das du dir sorgen machst, aber jetzt werde ich das übernehmen." Damit drehte Mrs.Weasley sich und stürmte aus dam Zimmer. „Es ist jetzt sicher wieder herauszukommen, Hermine."

Ziemlich ängstlich erschien Hermines Kopf. „Guten Morgen Remus?" Ihre Stimme war etwas ängstlich, nachdem sie seinen Zorn gestern Abend kennen gelernt hatte. „Wie tief stecken wir drin?"

Er fand es unterhaltsam und lachte leicht. „ Nicht so tief, aber würdet ihr mir erklären, wie das geschehen ist?"

„Das ist etwas unklar, nun wo du es erwähnst."

„Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher... verdammt tut mir mein Kopf weh." Harry nickte leicht zustimmend.

„Habt ihr beide zu viel getrunken? Hier lasst mich euch helfen.. mist ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht bei mir" Jetzt merkte es Remus erst, das er nur ein Laken umhatte. „Ich denke das ich mich anziehen sollte, bevor ich euch Vorwürfe mache das ihr beide in einem Bett geschaffen habt. Ich sollte vermutlich gehen." Er ging langsam Richtung Tür zurück. „Ich schlage vor das du in dein Zimmer gehst und es deinen Eltern sagst, bevor Molly es tut... Ich denke ich hab es etwas zu weit mit ihr getrieben. Ist sie immer so?"

„JA!" sagten sie simultan.

Remus Augen weiteten sich etwas, ... kann das sein. „Nette Kleidung Lupin? Hast du noch schlaf bekommen? Nebenbei, Molly ist fix und fertig." Mrs.Granger blickte um ihn herum. „Gutem Morgen Harry, Hermine" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und kreuzte sie Arme vor der Brust. „Erklärung bitte?"

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht?" antwortete Hermine träge.

„Ich habe gehofft, das es mindestens noch ein Jahr dauert, bevor ich diese Antwort bekomme" Remus lachte, während er die Halle durchkreuzte. „Wie ich sehen habe ihr noch eure Kleidung von gestern Abend an. Ich denke das ihr euch unterhalten haben und dann eingeschlafen seit. Liege ich falsch... bitte sagt mir nicht das ich falsch liege."

Hermine kam entgütig unter ihrer Decke hervor. „Nein Mum, du liegst nicht falsch... ich wünschte mir nur, nicht jeder würde so laut reden."

„Ich denke das ist die Schuld von deine Vater und mir.. wir haben nicht realisiert das es so viel war. Was ist das für ein Zeug das euch... stärkt! Tonks und Remus versicherten mir, das sie unsern Kater mit eine Zauber beheben können. Obwohl ich euch leiden lassen möchte, wie die meisten von uns, wenn sie das erste mal einen Kater haben." Sie machte ein fröhliches Gesicht und kicherte. „Aber das will ich nicht. Wir werde es einfach nicht wieder geschehen lassen. So jetzt gehe ich deinen Vater wecken, ich denke das er genug geschlafen hat. Harry ich mag dich, aber es ist etwas... unangebracht... ich vertraue dir, das du genug Versantwortung hast. Ich bin noch zu jung, um Oma zu werden." Sie drehte sich und ging hinaus, sie versuchte sie eine lachen zu verkneifen. „MOOM!" Rief Hermine und verkroch sich wieder unter die Decke.

Harry lachte und versuchte sie zu überreden, unter der Decke hervorzukommen. „Mia komm... es hätte schlechter sein können."

„Wie? Das war so demütigend. Wie hätte das schlimmer sein können?"

Als wenn das ein Stichwort gewesen wäre, öffnete sich die Tür und ein wütender Ron trat ein. „So!" Ist alles was Harry sagte. Hermine stöhnte und zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf.

„Was verdammt noch mal denkst du dir dabei Kumpel? Wie konntest du? Was ist geschehen, das Mom in solch einen Zustand ist? Nun, wollt ihr mir antworten?"

„Wenn du lang genug damit aufhörst hier herumzuschreien, werde ich das."

„Hermine denkst du nicht du solltest sein Bett jetzt verlassen?" Er hatte einige mühe sein Temperament zu halten.

Dies rief ihren Zorn hervor. „Als erstes _Ronald_, ich bin _nicht_ deine Schwester und zügle deinen Wutausbruch... und zwar jetzt! Du bist nur Eifersüchtig. Harry und ich sind zusammen und du musst es akzeptieren. Wir können tun was wir wollen." Damit drehte sie sich und küsste Harry hingebungsvoll. Harry versuchte sich von seiner Freundin zu lösen, denn er wollte die Sache mit seinem Freund klären.

„Hermine, ich denke nicht das dies hilft."

„So, er ist einfach nur kindisch."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch! Du bist noch immer wegen unserem vierten Jahr böse auf mich... du warst wütend das ich Viktor immer noch schrieb und jetzt bist du wütend, weil ich Harry gewählt habe. Versteh es endlich!"

„GENUG ALLE BEIDE!" Er presste sich die Hände an die Stirn und hoffte das der Schmerz schnell nachließ. „Könnt ihr wie nicht endlich mit den Streitereien aufhören?"

„Sie ist in deinem _Bett_, Kumpel. Ich denke das sagt genug!"

„Du stellst dir mehr darunter vor, als was geschehen ist. Reicht dir die Zusammenfassung. Er ist rein gar nicht passiert, wenn du es wissen willst."

„Was ich wissen möchte ist, wo ward ihr? Du sagt das Essen zur Feier ab, weil du müde bist. Du hast geschworen das sich nicht ändert und dann seit ihr nicht hier, als wie wiederkommen. Nun finde ich euch mitten am Tag... _zusammen in einem Bett."_

„Hey ihr. Entschuldigt... er kann manchmal etwas verklemmt sein"

Sie winkten Ginny nur zu. „Ron, ich denk du solltest sie alleine lassen."

Er wendete sich zu ihr und starrte sie an. „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein? Das stört dich nicht... sie haben uns angelogen!"

„Wir haben dir gegenüber nicht gelogen! Unsere Eltern wollten uns nicht alleine sitzen lassen, weil ihr weggegangen seit und habe uns in einige Clubs mitgenommen. Tonks machte den Vorschlag das wir etwas tanzen gehen könnten."

„Ha, er mag Tanzen noch nicht mal!"

Er grinst bösartig. „Oh das kann ich nicht sagen Kumpel... Tanzen ist sehr schön." Hermine errötete, als er zwinkerte.

Ginny schenkte ihnen ein neugieriges grinsen. „Hast du Harry einige gezeigt Hermine? Vielleicht sollten wir uns in deinem Zimmer unterhalten? Ich treffe dich dort in fünf Minuten." Als sie an ihrem Bruder vorbeiging, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nebenbei mein lieber Bruder... wenn du irgendwann mal eine Freundin hast, wirst du wissen dass das aufwachen in den Armen seines liebsten, das beste ist was es gibt!" Sie winkte und verlies mit wackelnden Hüften das Zimmer.

„Verdammt! Wenn ich ihn in die Hände bekommen...GINNY!" er drehte sich und lief hinter ihr her.

„Ich vermut Ginny hat und gerade gerettet."

„Ja, aber das sieht nicht gut aus für Dean," er dachte sich das dieses Gefühl was Ginny meinte, wundervoll sein musste. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und ließ sich ins Kissen fallen. „Ich hatte einen schöne Zeit."

"Ich auch," sagte sie lächelnd und kuschelte sich dichter an ihn. „Zu schade das sie uns so wecken mussten." Sie waren für ein paar Minuten ruhig, „vielleicht sollten wir den Zauber von Remus annehmen, er ist vermutlich noch hinten und zieht sich an." Harry stand auf und half ihr hoch. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, als sie sich auf den Weg machten, um Moody zu suchen.

„Oh, dieser Mistkerl!" Vor ihrer Nase wurde einen Tür zugeschlagen.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen Überraschten Blick „War das _Tonks?"_

Versuchend das lachen zu stoppen. „Ich glaube schon. Erklärt das Laken... ich glaube wir waren nicht die einzigen, die zu viel getrunken haben." Er klopfte während er sie Tür öffnete. Remus lachte und versuchte Tonks zu überreden, aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen.

„So, deshalb warst du nicht so streng mit uns? Hermine findest diese Entdeckung nicht lustig?"

„Eine Ironie." Hermine hielt ihre Hand suchen über die Augen. „Traust du dich nicht aufzustehen Moody!"

Harry und Remus lachten, beiden wussten das Remus einige seiner Sachen gefunden hatte und bereits angezogen war. „Es sollte gut sein. Ich habe bereite geduscht und habe etwas gewunden Hermine."

„Oh, Entschuldigung."

„Nun, würdet ihr mir sagen, was euch hier her führt?"

„Wir sind gekommen und etwas für unser Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Bitte wärst du so lieb."

„Sie sehen etwas grün aus, was meinst du Nymph, sollen wir?"

Sie kam unter der Decke hervor und sah Remus an, als wenn sie ihn gleich töten wollte. Die beiden Teens lachte unkontrolliert bei dem Namen. „Sicher... _Wolfie." _Bei den Worte ergreifte Moony sie und kitzelte sie durch. Ein Blick zu Hermine war alles, was sie brauchten. Sie alle sprangen aufs Bett und ein Kitzelkrieg entbrannte. „Das ist nicht fair! _Das ist nicht fair!_" war alles was man von Tonks hören konnte.

Schließlich nachdem sie alle geduscht und sich angezogen hatten, heilte Tonks ihren Kater, als Ginny und Hermine ihre Schwätzchen gehabt hatten und Remus die Sachen mit Molly geklärt hatte, saßen die Teens im Wohnzimmer. Ron und Harry spielten Schach und Hermine und Ginny saßen auf den Boden. Kingsley brachte die Eulenpost. „Die Holwartsbriefe sein heute Morgen angekommen."

„Danke Kingsley!" Die Teens griffen nach ihrem und rissen ihn auf.

„Welche Kurse hast du genommen Kumpel? Das werden einfache zwei Jahre. Ich habe Wahrsagen, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und DADA genommen. Bleibt mehr Zeit für Quidditch!"

„Drei Kurse, ich das alles?"

„Es ist alles was ich belegen konnte Gin. Vielleicht kann ich danach mit Charlie oder den Zwillingen arbeiten."

„Was hast du genommen Harry? Haben wir einige Kurse zusammen? Lass mich mal sehen." Sie ging zu ihm.

_Alte Runen, Arthementik, Astronomie, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, DADA, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Tranfiguration. _„Nur drei Kurse die unterschiedlich sind, aber du hast noch Quidditch. Ich bin sicher das Dumbledore das Verbot wieder aufheben wird. Ich kann nicht glauben, das du die Kurse alle auf N.E.W.T. genommen hast."

„Ja Harry, warst du auch betrunken?"

„Sehr lustig Ron, behalte dein lachen für sich. Erinnere dich daran, das du meine miese Stimmung nach Zaubertränke mit Snape aushalten musst."

„Das denke ich nicht... das ist die Aufgabe deiner Freundin!"

„Ist es nicht! Spreche für dich selbst. Ich habe mehr Kurse als ihr beide zusammen. Hey Gin, wenn du möchtest kann ich die meine Notizen geben, du hast ein harte Jahr vor dir."

„Hey Freunde, habt ihr nicht etwas übersehen?" Sie sah die verwirrten Blicke des Trio´ und lächelte. „Schulsachen? Winkelgasse?" Aufgeregte gingen sie, um die Erwachsenen zu suchen.

Der Tropfende Kessel war überfüllt, als die Gruppe aus Richtung Muggellondon eintrat. Remus hielt Harry dicht bei sich, als sie in den Hinterhof traten. „Denkt dran zusammen zu bleiben. Ihr Kids werdet immer mit einem von und gehen. Habt ihr eure Zauberstäbe?"

„Komm schon Moony, sie wissen... Sie haben also die Zauberstäbe die wir besorgt haben. Wir alle treffen uns bei Fortunas Einsalon wieder." Sie gingen durch den Torbogen. Hermine und Tonks gingen in das Tiergeschäft, sie wollte noch etwas für Krummbein besorgen und für Hedwig einige Eulenkekse. Die Weasley´ gingen zu Gringotts, währen Remus und Harry zur Apotheke gingen. Sie besorgte Harry und Hermine´ Vorräte und auch einige für den Orden. Es war ein schöner Tag. Remus, Tonks, Hermine und Harry saßen draußen beim Eissalon und unterhielten sie über die gestrige Nacht. „So ihr beiden, hatte ihr einen schöne Verabredung? Ich musste dich an Harry übergaben- für die Bewegungen bin ich zu alt."

Leise bedankte er sich. „Hermine hat gut arbeit geleistet, vor gestern Abend konnte ich nicht mal Tanzen."

„Du lernst es besser schnell. Auf eure Versorgungslist steht, ihr braucht einen Festumhang und das bedeutet normalerweise das es einen Ball gibt." Hermine´ Gesicht leuchtete auf, als sie Harry´ etwas panischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Du hast es gut, du hast bereits eine Verabredung." Sie merkte das er lächelte und ernahm ihre Hand.

„Tonks hat recht. Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

„Ich würde es lieben. So ihr zwei und jetzt zu euch, seit ihr zusammen oder so?" Fragte sie Mutig.

Remus lächelte teuflische und entschied sich zu antworten. „Oh, sie wollte nur sehen, was Seite 22 bedeutet!" Harry lachte, währen Tonks Remus auf die Brust schlug und rot wurde. „Pass auf, das tut weh _Nymph_."

„Du bist besser vorsichtig _Wolfie_, ich könnte dich das nächste mal töten, wenn du mich noch mal so nennst."

„Gestern Abend hat dich das nicht gestört, als du Merlin immer und immer wieder gedankt hast." Harry und Hermine fielen beinahe aus ihren Stuhl vor lachen.

„Was ist geschehen?" Fragte Molly, als sie sich mit ihrem Eis dem Tisch näherte.

Tonks antwortete schnell „Nichts, rein gar nichts." Die anderen drei wischten sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „So wie war euer Besuch bei der Bank?"

„Gut." Harry schenkte Remus einen vorsichtigen Blick.

Ginny, Hermine, Harry und Ron trafen einige ihrer Schulfreunde, als sie ihr Eis genossen. Überrascht darüber, das Neville und Luna jetzt ein Paar waren, sagte Ginny ihren das sie sich einen Stuhl nehmen und sich zu ihnen setzten sollten Sie sprachen mit den Patil Zwillingen, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Michael Corner mit Cho Chang und einigen anderen aus der DA Gruppe. Viele fragte, ob sie weiter machen wollten. Harry zuckte als Antwort nur unsicher mit den Schultern. Als sie ihre Eis aufgegessen hatten machten sie sich auf den weg in den Quidditch Laden, wo sie ein Besenpflegeset und einen neues Satz Bälle, für das Haus kauften. Harry kam ein Gedanken. „Remus denkst du das es Okay ist, wenn ich mir einen neuen Besen kaufe?"

„Ich das Feuerblitz nicht mehr gut genug oder was?"

„Es ist nur... er war von Sirius... ich würde es hassen, wenn was passiert und er zerstört werden würde." Remus konnte die Schuld in seinen Augen sehen und stimmte zu. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, was mit seinem Nimbus 2000 geschehen war. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Verkäufen, bekamen sie heraus das er immer noch das beste Besen war und nur einige schützende Zauber dazugekommen waren. Harry bat Remus ihn zu kaufen, um Ron nicht zu verletzen. „Er ist mein bester Freund, aber wenn es um Geld geht, ist ihm sein Einkauf immer peinlich."

„Kein Problem. Ich werde ihm sagen das ich einen Botengang für den Orden machen muss und ich deine Hilfe brauche, okay?" „Danke. Können wir dann auch Hermine´ Geburtstags Geschenk besorgen?"

„Das ist eine Gute Idee, hast du schon eine Vorstellung was du ihr schenken willst?"

„Nein keine Idee!" Remus schlug ihn leicht auf den Rücken, er erinnerte sich an sein Unsicherheit in dem Alter.

Harry und Remus trafen die anderen bei Madam Malkins, wo sie eine Kleiderrobe suchten. „Wo wart ihr?"

„Wir mussten noch einen Botengang machen. Hast du etwas gefunden Mia?"

„Nur geschaut, ich habe Ginny geholfen. Weißt du schon, was es sein soll?"

„Nein, warum suchst du mir nicht etwas aus."

„Wirklich? Ich werde Tonks fragen, mir zu helfen. Du kannst dich dann entscheiden, ob du unsere Robe nimmst oder lieben etwas anderes?"

„Wie auch immer du willst Mia. Kleide mich an, es liegt in deiner Hand." Er ergriff sie spielerisch, als sie zu kichern anfing.

Chaos herrschte im Haus, nachdem sie alle in der Küche angekommen waren. Sie erfuhren, das zwei von ihnen flehten... Dung und Kingsley. Überraschend wurden Ginny und Ron, mit Amos Diggory und Madam Bones auf Mission geschickt. Harry und Hermine standen an der Wand und sahen zu, wie ihre Freunde durchs Flohnetzwerk verschwanden. Remus hatte den Auftrag mit der zweiten Gruppe zu gehen, während Tonks für Informationen dablieb. Als sie letzte Gruppe verschwunden war, setzte sich Tonks, mit Harry und Hermine an den Tisch. „Meine Eltern sind noch oben?" Sie bekam nur ein zustimmenden nicken. „Jemand Tee? Ich wollte einen machen."

„Das hört sich gut an, brauchst du Hilfe? _UHRG! _Ich hasse das, warten und nicht zu wissen was geschehen ist. Können wir nicht doch etwas machen, außer nur warten?"

„Was können wir tun?"

„Ich weis nicht... Ich hasse es zu warten." Sie lehnte sich an Harry´ Schulter und er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Die Minuten wurden zu Stunden und die Stunden zu Tage. Noch immer nicht, auch keine Botschaft. „Wie ist das geschehen? Was haben sie heute Nacht gemacht?" Die Unterhaltung Stoppte, als die Flamme im Kamin sich grün färbte. „Tonks?"

„SNAPE! Was ist? Ich dachte du bist..."

„Keine Zeit, Kingsley ist in Malfoy Manor. Der Kerker ist im Dritten Flur im Keller, er wird nicht mehr sehr lange durchhalten. Sechs Wachen, Anti- Appartier Schutz, keine Portschlüssel, die Luft wird auch überwacht, aber nicht so sorgfältig, insgesamt gut zwanzig Todesser. Mundungus ist Tot." Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Harry übergab sie weinende Hermine, an ihr Eltern damit sie sie trösten konnten. Er half Tonks die anderen wieder zurückzurufen. Er verwendete den Kamin im Büro, während Tonks in der Küche mit Dumbledore redete. Die Ordensmitglieder kamen sofort zurück und die machten einen Plan, wie sie Kingsley retten konnten. Er war einer der Stärksten und alle wussten das er eher sterben würde, als Informationen auszuplaudern. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Als Remus aus dem Kamin kam, ging Harry sofort zu ihm. „Ich will mitgehen. Ich möchte bei dir sein Lupin... bitte?"

„Nein Harry, denk nicht das ich dich nicht haben will. Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich werde dich persönlich betäuben, wenn ich das tun muss um dich sicher zu halten."

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein." Er sah Remus böse an, aber der schenkte ihn einen Blick, der ihn sage das es sehr wohl ernst gemeint war. Zorn baute sich auf, während Harry eine Vase ergriff und sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand warf. In der Küche wurde ein neuer Plan gemacht. Portschlüssel würden sie in die nähe der Stadt bringen und von dort aus würden sie Besen benutzten. Zehn Personen würden auf die Mission gehen: Bill, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Mr.Weasley, die Zwillinge und Ron. Ron sah nervös zu Harry und Hermine. Er hatte noch nie ohne sie gekämpft... sein Gesicht zeigte Angst.

„Sei vorsichtig Kumpel." War alles was Harry sagen konnte.

Hermine, Ginny und Mr. Weasley umarmten ihn fest.

Remus sah Harry nervöse an, dann umarmte er ihn und flüsterte „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihn wieder mit nach Haus bringen." Harry konnte nur nicken und verlies die Küche. _Ich sollte mit ihnen gehen. _Er war die Treppe halb hoch, als die anderen gingen.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Ruhe erfüllte die Luft, als zehn Besen sich schnell Richtung Malfoy Manor aufmachten. Sie waren alle angespannt. Als sie das große Haus vor sich sahen, stiegen sie hinab. Sobald sie gelandet waren, versteckten sie ihre Besen in den nahegelegenen Büschen. „Ron was auch immer geschied, du bleibst bei mir!" Ron nickte Remus zu und ging mit ihm zu den anderen. Dumbledore drehte sich zu Gruppe. „Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten wieder hier, bevor die andere Todesser eintreffen können. Versucht zusammen zubleiben, das ist sicherer. Ron versuch in der nähe von Remus zu bleiben, wenn ihr nach Kingsley sucht. Der Rest von euch, gibt ihnen so viel Deckung wie möglich." Er drehte sich und sprach eine Beschwörung um die Tür zu öffnen. Sofort fingen Flüche und Zauber zwischen den Ordensmitglieder und den Todesseren, hin und herzu fliegen. Von jemand unerkanntem, wurden sie Richtung Kerker geführte. _Snape_. Vermutete Dumbledore, er wusste das er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Emmiline Vance schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als zwei Todesser sie mit dem Cruatius Fluch belegten. Tonks betäubte einen und Doge schickte den anderen Schlafen. Die Gruppe war unter schweren Angriff, als sie sich versuchten langsam vorzuarbeiten. Ron schlug zwei Todesser, bevor er von einem Schneidenden Zauber getroffen wurde. Die Zwillinge bekämpften Bellatrix, Tonks warf Flüche in sämtlichen Richtungen und versuchte Dumbledore zu decken. Snape versuchte nicht aufzufliegen und kämpfte vorgetäuscht mit Remus Richtung, des dritten Flures. Ron wurde von zwei kräftigen Männer angegriffen, von dem er wusste das es Crabbe und Goyle Seniore waren, nachdem er ihre Stimmer gehört hatte. Ron schoss die Flüche so schnell wie möglich ab und versucht an Malfoy Junior zu gelangen, der Tonks mit dem Cruatius belegte hatte.

„Meine arme, arme Cousine, du hast die fasche Seite gewählt oder nicht? Du bist nicht mehr wert , als ein Schlammblut..." Tonks schrie vor Schmerzen, ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als wenn er mit heißen Messern durchbohrt wurde. Ron schier laut „Incendio!" Der Fluch wurde von Tonks genommen, als Draco Malfoy´ Robe in Flammen aufging. Ron ergriff ihren Arm und half ihr den Flur hinunter, wo sie auf Remus trafen. Die drei liefen Dumbledore hinterher, um den dritten Flur zu erreichen. Die Wachen warfen sofort Flüche auf sie, Tonks rollte sich zur Seite ab. Sie schossen die Flüche so schnell ab, das Ron sie gar nicht zähen konnte. Ein Todesser schaffte es hinter Ron zu appertieren und rammte ihn ein Messer in die Seite. „Sie mal einer an, ein anderer Weasley kommt zum sielen..."

„Halt den Mund", schrie Ron, als er sich von dem Todesser freikämpfte. Er schlug hart gegen sie Wand, als er erstaunlicher Fluch den Todesser traf. Es folgte ein lauter Knall, als Dumbledore die Zellentür sprengte. Ron warf schnell einen Zauber um Remus wieder zu erwecken und Tonks hielt die andere Wache in Schach. Remus kam Dumbledore zur Hilfe, er warf sich Kinsley über die Schuler und betäubte Snape, um den Schein zu wahren. „Lass uns hier verschwinden." Die Gruppe machte sich schnell auf den Weg zur Haupthalle und konnten gerade noch ein grünes Licht sehen. Doge der nahe dem Kamin stand, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und ergriff sich den Schürhaken und verpasste jeden Todesser einen, der aus den Kamin kam. „Schnell." Jeder rannte so schnell er konnte, zu seinem Besen. Bevor sie starteten, zählte Dumbledore schnell durch, um sicherzugehen das keiner fehlte.

Der Flug war ruhig und kalt. Vance warf ununterbrochen Flühe über ihre Schulter, falls sie verfolgt worden. Ron hielt ich nur mit einer Hand am Besen fest und versucht mir der anderen die Blutung zu stoppen.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Ginny schritt auf und ab. Mrs.Weasley putzte ununterbrochen. Hermine hatte sich zusammengezogen und schaukelte hin und her. Harry saß oben alleine. Alle warteten auf Neuigkeiten, auf ein Zeichen der Hoffnung. Nichts kam, das Feuer brannte, sie atmeten ruhig, aber innerlich dachten sie über den Tot nach. Dies waren ihre Freunde und ihre Familie; Söhne und Töchter, Brüder und Schwestern. Sie waren die _besten Freunde_.

„So haben sich also Ron und Hermine sich am Ende des Turniers gefühlte. Was macht man, wenn man sich so hilflos fühlt? Wie hilft man jemanden, wenn man nicht weis, was diese gerade durchläuft? Kommt nach Hause. Kommt sicher wieder nach Hause."

„_Erst Harry, nun Ron. Wie viele noch, bis Voldemort besiegt ist? Kann Harry ihn vernichten? Kann Harry damit Leben? Ich wünschte er lässt mich bei ihm sein... er braucht Zeit. Zeit allein. Beeil dich Ron. Was brauchst du so lange?"_

„_Warum konnte ich nicht gehen? Ich hätte helfen können? Ich bin gut. Im Ministerium letztes Jahr... Ich hätte meinem Bruder helfen können; meinem Vater...UHRG!"_

„Wie konnte er genehmigen das die beiden beitraten? Wie konnte er sie in solche Gefahr bringen? Wenn er wiederkommt... Nein er kommt zurück, dann habe ich diesen Mann ein paar Sachen zu sagen. Warum wollten meine Baby´ Im Krieg mitkämpfen? Wissen sie nicht was das bedeutet... Ich will gar nicht daran denken! Ich will nur... Verdammt warum geht das nicht sauber."

Das Feuer brannte immer weiter hinunter. Das Ticken der Uhr in der stille, hörte sich so laut an. Dann geschah es; Geschrei brach aus, als sie mit einem Portschlüssel ankamen. Doge rief welche aus dem Orden, um den Verletzten zu helfen. Die Mädchen kamen auch zur Hilfe. Harry rannte die Treppe hinunter und nahm drei Stufen auf einmal. Kingsley war schwer verletzt. Tonks hatte Quetschungen und was erschöpft, aber sonst ging es ihr gut. Bei einige war es nicht so gut. Als Ginny zu ihren Brüdern lief, rannte Mrs.Weasley zu ihrem Mann und dann einzeln zu ihren Kindern. Hermine rannte zu Ron und konnte sehen das Harry zu Remus ging. Hermine umarmt Ron fest, als Harry sie erreicht. „Bist du okay, Kumpel?" Er nickte und zitterte. Als Hermine ihn los lies schrie er auf. Jeder drehte sich und konnte sehen, da Rons Robe Blutdurchtränkt war. Er wurde Ohnmächtig und sackte zu Boden. An Harry zog alles langsam, wie in Zeitlupe vorbei...

Hermine saß bei Harry und hielt seine Hand, während er Ron leise ein Quidditchbuch vorlas. Ginny lief immer zwischen dem Zimmer von Ron und dem Zimmer in dem George untergebracht war, hin und her. Beide lagen im Koma, weil sie schwer verletzt waren. Remus betat Rons Raum. „Du muss Essen... Ron würde." Das brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Gesicht seiner beiden Freunde. „Das wir ihm auch nicht helfen aufzuwachen, das weist du oder?"

Eine kaum hörbare Stimme erklang. „Ich wusste nicht das sich das so schrecklich anfühlt. Die ganze Zeit saß er an meinem Bett und wartete. Wie macht er das? Wie kannst er nur so hilflos dasitzen und warten?"

Remus und Hermine sahen sich an. Harry nahm das nicht so leicht und nach Sirius, wussten sie nicht ob er noch einen Verlust verkraften konnte. Es war normalerweise Harry für den jeder betete, das er überlebten und nicht für jemand anderes. Schließlich hatte er seine Paten, gerade mal vor zwei Monaten verloren. Hermine sammelte ihre Kräfte und drückte seine Hand fester. „Du hältst zu ihm. Du tust das, was Ron auch tut, er redet mit dir über Quidditch, ich mache mir sorgen und denke an die guten Erinnerungen und bete. Ginny läuft auf und ab und Mrs.Weasley putzt; jeder hat sein Art es zu verarbeiten. Es sind alles unterschiedliche Wege, aber sie helfen uns. Du, du hältst meine Hand, du gehst mit Remus reden so oft wie du kannst und wenn Remus nicht an deiner Seite ist... Erzählst du Ron vom Quidditch. Das ist die einzige Sache die du tun kannst." Sie drückte seine Hand und Remus gab ihm einen klaps auf die Schulter. Dann fing er an Ron die Quidditch- Ergebnisse der Cannons vorzulesen.

Es waren jetzt drei Tage, George war schon wieder wach, aber er war noch schwach. Fred kümmerte sich mit Alicis und Angelina Hilfe um den Laden und die Wohnung. Ron schlief noch. Ginny, Hermine und Harry schiefen alle in seinem Raum. Mrs.Weasley saß an seinem Bett und strich Ron die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Tonks wollte ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen, wenn sie konnte. Die Angriffe hatten zugenommen. Voldemort griff immer wieder die Muggel Gemeinschaften an. Harry hatte das Training mit den unterschiedlichen Ordensmitglieder angefangen, je nach dem wer gerade Zeit hatte. Überraschenderweise war es Moody, der am meisten Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

„Wie macht er sich Alastor?"

„Der Junge hat eine Energie, so was habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen, Albus? Woher das kommt, ist schwer zu sagen. Du hättest den jungen schon vor sechs Jahren Trainieren sollen; möglicherweise wäre es dann nicht wieder so weit gekommen."

„Ich weis, ich weis. Es war ein dummer Glaube von mir, das ich in seine Kindheit geben wollt, wie auch immer sie war. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren Alastor... Ich sehe große Dinge in ihm. Ich sehe mich selbst in ihm. Ich wünsche ihm nicht das Schicksal, was ich durchgemacht habe. Er ist doch erst sechszehn."

„Albus du musst es geschehen lassen. All die Toten waren nicht deine Schuld. Es ist so viele Jahre her. Die Frage ist, ob er Gewinnen kann, Albus. Kann er Voldemort besiegen und seine Seele behalten?"

Seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr. „Das wissen wir nicht. Das ist meine Angst. Das ist das, was in meinen Träumen herumgeistert. Wenn wir ihn verlieren..."

„Das werden wir nicht Albus. Die Konsequenzen wären zu groß."

„RON!" Ginny sprang auf das Bett und umarmt ihren Bruder, als er die Augen öffnete. Hermine rief es die Treppe hinunter, damit jeder es hören konnte. „Du bist wach. Wir haben Tage gewartet, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Scheiße! Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht aufstechen. Deine Nieren müssen noch heilen und ein Teil des Giftes ist auch noch in deinem Körper. Auch wenn es nicht mehr so schlimm ist, aber du hast auch noch etwas Fieber."

Mrs.Weasley kam hineingestürmt und umarmte Ron fest. Während die anderen Weasley ankamen, machten Harry und Hermine ein kleine Pause. Harry hatte sich noch nie so erleichtert gefühlt. Er legte seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie fühlten die Erleichterung, das Glück und was sie sonst noch in den letzten Tagen gefühlt hatte. All das legten sie in ihren Kuss.

Jeder, einschließlich Kingsley waren auf den weg der Besserung. Das Haus füllte sich wieder mit Gelächter und die Angriffe fuhren fort, aber Harry hatte noch mehr durchzustehen. Lord Voldemort beherrschte seine Träume und Harry´ Narbe brannte immer wieder. Manchmal hatte er sogar Blutunterlaufende Augen. Die Ordensmitglieder überwachten ihm beim schlafen und weckten ihn wenn es nötig war, um die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu trennen. Mit jedem Angriff wurde es schlimmer, aber keiner passte so genau auf, wie Hermine. Sie konnte ihm immer sagen, wann Voldemort in seinen Träumen war und bat ihn, ihr dem Traum zu erklären. Sie saß jede Nacht an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand, keiner konnte sie dazu bewegen zu gehen. Sie sah müde aus und hatte nicht viel gegessen. Ihre Eltern boten ihr an bei Harry zu bleiben, damit sie sich etwas ausruhen konnte. Sie einigten sich dann schließlich darauf, das sie bei Harry schlief; das war auch die Zeit, in denen er ruhig schlief.

„Remus bist du das! Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich kenn das Harry... Ich weis über ihn soviel wie ich über mich selber weis. Ich habe seinen Blick auf dich gesehen. Du bist es zur Zeit, Voldemort weis es! Du musst mir glauben."

„Es ist nicht, das ich dir nicht glaube Hermine, aber was hat Harry gesagt das du so denkst? Ich bin an einem sicherer Ort und einige Ordensmitglieder werden Wache stehen. Das ist alles was wir tun können... es sei denn, Harry sagt uns was er gesehen hat."

„HAST DU IHN NICHT GESEHEN? ER KANN NICHT... wenn er von ihm spricht, wir es ihm unangenehm, das ist es was er nicht will. Der Gedanke dich zu verlieren, ist das Ende für ihn. Kannst du das nicht sehen? Was auch immer er gesehen hat, geschied wenn du zu Vollmond gegangen bist... Wenn du alleine bist. Bitte Remus... Ich kann ihn nicht wieder an seine Schuld verlieren, er würde es nicht überleben wenn er dich verliert." Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden, das ist alles was ich dir versprechen kann."

* * *

_Na? Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat? Ja es sind wieder neue Fragen da. Ich weiß , aber das ict absicht sonst wäre es ja langweiig, wenn man nicht zu grübeln hat. Oder meint ihr nicht? _

_So jetzt wünsche ich noch Frohe Ostern und bis zu nähsten mal, was nicht so schnell geht, den das sechste Chap habe ich erst dreiviertel Fertig._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen._


	6. Die Nacht des Vollmondes

_Hey ihr alle!_

_Mach klein und komm aus den Loch heraus. ich weiß das ich lange nicht weiter gemacht habe. Ich habe das Chap jetzt aber nur grob durchgelesen und hoffe das nicht alt zu viel Fehler drinnen sind. Wenn doch, tut euch keinen zwang an und beschwert euch._

_Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Seine smaragdgrünen Augen _**

**_Kapitel 6_**

**_Die Nacht des Vollmondes_**

**_

* * *

_**

„Seit ihr sicher, das ihr das machen wollt? Es ist nur ne frage."

„Remus, es ist gut. Es ist das wenigste was mir machen können, nachdem du uns hier ohne irgendetwas wohnen lässt. Es wird nicht anderes sein, als die letzten paar Wochen. Außerdem denke ich, wenn wir irgendetwas falsch machen, wird unser Tochter es uns schon sagen." Dies half ihm, sich zu entspannen.

„Danke, ich werde in drei Tagen wieder zurück sein. Dumbledore beginnt heute seinen Legilimenc- und Okkulumentik- Unterricht mit Harry. Ich bitte euch ihm etwas Raum danach zu geben... er wird sicher schlecht gelaunt sein, aber Hermine weis damit umzugehen. Ihr könnt Tonks erreichen, wenn es etwas besonderes gibt das ich wissen muss und wir sehen uns ja bald wieder."

„Ich dachte das du nicht vor Sonnenuntergang gehen musst?"

„Ich bin heute etwas nervöser als sonst. Es ist besser wenn ich etwas früher gehe. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch mit Harry reden."

„Harry du musst es jemanden sagen!"

„Warum? Damit sie mir wieder sagen, das es eine Falle ist, wie letzte Jahr? Nein! Nein Hermine... Ihn wird es gut gehen, _ihm muss es einfach gut gehen." _Remus konnte durch den Türspalt sehen, das Harry versuchte sich selbst einzureden das alles in Ordnung war. Seine Augen sahen sie flehend an und seine Hand zitterte, als er ihr ein Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Remus Herz brach. Er verstand jetzt das Gefühl, das James und Sirius Herz gefüllt hatte und jetzt seins. Es sah erschöpft aus, als wenn alle Hoffnung verloren war.

„Entschuldig, ich wollte euch nicht stören."

„Hey Moony, ich wollte gerade gehen." Sie gab Harry ein zuversichtliches Kopfnicken und lächelte, als sie ging.

„Ich wollte dich noch mal sehen, bevor ich gehe. Ich hoffe das ich nicht zur falschen Zeit gekommen bin?"

„Nein, du musst wirklich schon gehen?"

„Ja, muss ich... die Effekte der Umwandlung sind stärker heute und es ist besser wenn ich etwas früher gehe. Hör zu Harry..."

„Ich weis, alles wird gut... blah, blah, blah."

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, was vor sich geht? Ich mach mir sorge um dich, du hast seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen, du bist so aufgeregt... Ich denke das es etwas mit mir zu tun hat." Harry sah ihn nervöse an. „"Ich sehe, das ich recht habe. Willst du mit es erzählen oder wollten wir weiter das Spiel spielen, das es dir gut geht?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ich möchte dir nicht sagen was vor sich geht. Verspreche mir das du vorsichtig bist. Ich habe ein schlechte Gefühl, bei der ganzen Sache."

„Harry, mir wird es gut gehen. Ein paar Auroren werde dort sein, um zu verhindern das jemand versucht mich zu erreichen und Tonks wird vor der Tür wache halten." Remus sah ihn dabei nervös an.

„Du magst sie wirklich oder nicht?"

„Ja, ich mag sie wirklich," sagte er und grinst wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Hast du... bedenken ? Nach allen, bezieht es dich mit ein. Es ist so merkwürdig, kein Wunder das James es mit probiert hat, mit Lily." Harry lächelte, froh etwas über seine Eltern zu hören. „Ich musste mir vorher noch nie darüber sorgen machen. Es ist ... schwer."

„Sorry... wünschtest du dir jetzt, das du die Vormundschaft nicht bekommen hättest? Ich verstehen wenn du..:"

„Hör auf damit Harry... es ist anders, aber es ist auch schwer für dich. Du bist es nicht gewöhne, das dir ein Erwachsener auf dein Fragen antwortet oder nach deinem Wohlbefinden schaut. Ich weiss wie du dich fühlst. Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, sicher das du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst?"

„Ich bin okay, bitte gib acht. Moony, ich freu mich für dich und Tonks... Ich denke sie tut dir gut, nicht das meine Meinung etwas zu sagen hat... aber ich weis das meine Eltern und Sirius, sich auch für dich gefreut hätten." Remus hatte ein lächeln im Gesicht und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu... Harry würde nie erfahren, wie viel diese Wort ihm bedeuteten. Es waren nur drei Tage... nur drei Tage.

Harry saß vor den Schriebtisch und sie starrten sich nur gegenseitig an. „Bist du bereit?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin bereit."

„Soll ich mir eine Erinnerung aussuchen oder soll ich mit einer bestimmten beginnen?"

„Wie wäre es mit der, wo sich mich auf die Treppe gelegt haben?"

„Der eigentlich Anfang also. Also entspannt sich und genehmige mir dem Zugang zu deinen Erinnerungen. Bevor wir anfangen... du weis das es deinen Geist schwächen kann und du dann noch anfälligen für Voldemort bist?"

„Ja, aber es kann nicht schlimmer als bei Snape´ Stunden sein. Lassen sie uns beginnen, Mad-Eye warte im Trainings Raum auf mich."

„Wie du möchtest." Harry sah ihn in die Augen, während er den Zauber sprach. Die Erinnerungen flogen an ihm vorbei. Harry war leicht schwindelig, als er versucht nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Dann stoppten die Bilder. Harry konnte sich selbst sehen. Er war in einer Decke eingewickelt, lag auf der Treppe des Ligusterweg 4 und die Sonne ging gerade auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein schrei unterbrach die Morgenstille. Tante Petunia stellte gerade die Milchflaschen hinaus, als sie das Baby friedlich auf der Treppe schlafend fand. Sie beugte sich hinunter, nahm das Baby vorsichtig auf den Arm und war überrascht einen Brief in seiner Hand zu sehen. Das Baby bewegte sich und gab ein sanften Seufzer von sich. Sie öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen, während sich Grausigkeit in ihrem Gesicht breit machte. „VERNON!"

„_Was ist, ich versuche mein Frühstück zu essen Petunia und du weckst die... was zum Teufel ist das?"_

„Hier steht, das die Baby mein Neffe Harry ist. Meine Schwester und ihr nichtsnutziger Ehemann sind gestorben und wir müssen den Jungen zu uns nehmen."

„_DAS WILL ICH NICHT! DER JUNGE IST EIN FREAK UND ICH WILL IHN NICHT IM HAUS HABEN."_

„Vernon, meine Schwester ist tot. Wo soll er hin? Hier lies das." Er begann den Brief zu lesen und sein Gesicht wurde von Minute zu Minute roter. „Das können sie nicht machen... wie trauen sie sich, mir zu drohen. Ich will nicht! Ich sag dir das, Ich will ihn nicht"

Die Erinnerungen verschoben sich um ein paar Monate. _Zwei Jungen, im Aller von einem Jahr saßen auf den Fußboden und spielten. Einer hatte saubere Kleidung und eine frische Windel, während der andere dreckig war und die Windel vor nässe trieft. Der eine hatte einen Berg an Spielsachen und wurde immer lieb angesprochen, wenn Petunia oder Vernon den Raum betrat, währen der andere in der Ecke saß; ohne Spielsachen oder sonstiges. Der eine bekam eine Umarmung, während der andere nur mit den Fuß zu Seite geschoben wurde, als wenn er vor einer Tür sitzen würde. Nachts wurde der eine in ein schönes Kinderzimmer gebracht, er wurde zum einschlafen geschaukelt und seine Mutter sang ihm ein Lied vor. Vernon brachte den anderen in den dunklen Schrank, kein Nachtlicht, kein Gesang, eine schäbige Decke und keine Umarmung. Es gab zahlreiche Dinge dort, die ihn hätten schädigen können. Als der Junge vor Kälte zittern auf der Matratze lag, umgab ihn ein grünes Licht. Spinne liefen über die Wände, als wenn sie auf der Flucht sind und ein leiser Gesang war zu hören. Irgendwo war jemand, der den Jungen liebte und schützte. Er steckte seinen Daumen in den Mund und schob eine Hand unter seinen Kopf, so schlief der Junge ein._

Wieder gingen die Erinnerungen ein paar Monate weiter nach vorne. _Es war eine Geburtstagsparty. Jedes Kind hätte sich darauf gefreut und die Geschenke häuften sich. Nachbarn kamen und ginge, lachen erfüllte die Luft. Sie sangen bei Kuchen und__ Süßigkeiten, unendlich viele Umarmungen und Bilder, von dem Geburtstagskind. Bei all diesem, saß ein Kind im fast gleichen alter eingeschlossen in einem Schrank. Sie hatten ihm nicht zu Essen oder Trinken gegeben. Der Junge weinte und weinte, bis er einschlief. Licht erschien, als die Tür geöffnet wurde, der Junge hob die Arme, weil er gedacht hatte, das sie ihn hochhoben, aber stattdessen wurde nur ein Gas Wasser in seinen Schrank gestellt. Der Mann schrie, „WILLST DU BITTE ETWAS UNTERNEHMEN, DAMIT DER JUNGE RUHE GIBT?"_

Dumbeldore löste sich aus Harry´ Geist. Er legte seine Brille auf den Schreibtisch und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Es tut mir so leid Harry. Ich kann nur hoffen, das du deinen Frieden in dieser Welt findest."

„Dumbledore, nein. Es war schwer genug für mich es zu sehen, ich brauche nicht auch noch ihre Sympathie. Ich sehe sie morgen wieder um die gleiche Zeit?"

„Ja," Dumbledore nickte zögerlich und traurig, „die selbe Zeit ist gut. Du beeilst dich besser, wenn Mad-Eye warte."

Harry verlies das Büro und ging die Treppe hinauf. Mad-Eye wartete schon auf ihn. „Ich bin froh Mr.Potter, das sie sich uns anschließen." _Uns?_ Er sah sich um und war überrascht sein fünf Freunde an der Wand sitzen zu sehen. „Was macht ihr alle hier?" Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie waren alle hier, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, das du der einzige bist, der Extraunterricht bekommt? Zuletzt habe ich gehört, das wir zusammen kämpfen." Neville legte eine Hans auf sein Schulter. „Remus hat meiner Gran gestern Abend eine Eule geschickt und Mr.Shaklebolt kam heute Morgen und hat mich und Luna abgeholt. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn wir die nächsten Wochen, bis zum Schulbeginn hier bleiben Wir wollten die Extra Lehrstunden nicht verpassen."

Er lächelte. „Nein, das ist großartig! Ich hab nur nicht gedacht, das ihr den Sommer über mit mir lernen würdet, ausgenommen Hermine. Habt ihr schon ausgepackt."

„Ja, Neville ist bei mir und Luna schläft bei Ginny. Sie habe ihre Sachen schon ausgepackt, in der Zeit, in der du bei Dumbledore warst."

„Wo wir gerade von ihn sprechen, bist du okay, du siehst etwas verstört aus."

„Mir geht es gut Moody. Lass uns beginnen." Die Gruppe begann die einfachen Beschwörungen, Zauber und Flüche, aus den Auroren Handbuch zu lernen. Stunden später verließen sie den Trainingsraum. Erschöpft, etwas angeschlagen und etwas müde. „Ich kann nicht warten bis ich unter die Dusche komme. Ich sehe euch beim Abendessen." Harry und Hermine gingen hinunter in den zweiten Stock.

Nach den Essen gingen sie alle in Hermine´ Zimmer. Ginny und Luna waren von den Feen begeistert, die im Sonnenuntergang flogen. Die Junge unterhielten sich über Quidditch und einige unbedeutenden Dinge. Harry unterhielt sich mit Neville und sagte ihm, das ihm das Training bestimmt gut tun würde. Neville hatte auch einen guten Grund dafür, er Blickte flüchtig zu Luna. Harry gab beiden die Geschenke, die er für sie gekauft hatte. Schließlich saß Hermine auf den Boden und lehnte sich an Harry, der mit Neville und Ron Snape Explodiert spielte. Ginny und Luna unterhielten sich über Dean Thomes, Ginny´ Freund. „Du weist das es ein schöner Tag war."

„Es hätte aber nicht Harry? Ich war überrascht darüber, als mir Remus von der Idee erzählte, Neville und Luna hier her zu holen. Er sagte, das Dumbledore ihnen die Mitgliedschaft auch anbieten würde. Neville sieht vie besser aus heute, viel überzeugter. Ich kann nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie er sich mit seinem neuen Zauberstab macht. Moody sagte, das Kingsley und Vance morgen mit uns das duellieren übt. Ist zwischen dir und Dumbledore alles gut gegangen?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Ja, es ging gut... aber es war schwer. Er begann mit der Nacht, in der er mich auf die Treppe der Dursley´ gelegt hatte. Es war etwas, an das ich mich nie erinnern konnte. Ich sah es heute."

„Wie schrecklich! Geht es dir gut? Du sahst etwas durcheinander aus, als du heute zum Training kamst. Harry... Ich weis das du dies nicht hören willst, aber ich hatte... Angst."

„Angst? Worüber?"

„Dich." Seine erschreckte Gesicht sehen, überlegte sie gut was sie sagen wollte. „Ich habe Angst um dich Harry. Dies wir dein Geist noch weiter für Voldemort öffnen und dir noch mehr schmerzen zufügen. Es ist... Ich hasse zu sehen, wie du schmerzen hast. Es kann nicht einfach sein, besonders von allen.. das."

„Mia, mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich verspreche es dir. Außerdem habe ich die, oder nicht? Was bräuchte ich mehr?" Sie zog seine Arme fester um sie.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Er schrie vor Schmerzen, als sich sein Körper verwandelte. Er kratzte an der Tür, als sich sie seine Knochen verformten. Die Auroren betrachteten sorgvoll die Tür. Tonks saß auf dem Boden, lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an der Tür und hatte ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Er hatte Schmerzen und sie konnte nicht zu ihm. Wenn sie doch nur ein Animagus wäre. Sie könnte sich Verwandeln und ihn halten. Als seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen war und seine Heulen nur noch ein wimmern, stand sie auf und blickte durch das keine Fenster in der Tür. Sie sah ihn auf den boden liegen und seine Wunden lecken. Er muss ihren Blick gespürt haben, den er sah auf und Blickte in ihre Augen. Er sah Angst; Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Pfote. Das waren auf den Morgen begann. Sie saß da und dachte über den Spaß nach, den sie zusammen hatten. _Kann ich mich wirklich in Moony verlieben? In den besten Freund, meins Cousin´? Was werden die Leute über den Altersunterschied sagen? Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber einige Leute würde es trotzdem stören. Würde er überhaupt eine Beziehung mit mir wollen? Oh Merlin... was wird Harry denken? Ich habe mich vorher noch nie mir einem Elternteil verabredet... ist das was ich ihn nennen sollte, ein Elternteil? Dies ist alles so verwirrend. _Sie erinnerte sich an die ganze Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatte. Er brachte sie zu lachen. Ihm störte auch nicht ihre ewige Ungeschicktheit. Sie begann zu lächeln. „Hmmm, hmmm... Unterbrachen ich einen wichtigen Gedanken oder soll ich später noch mal wieder kommen?"

„Remus! Geht es dir gut?"

„Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn du mich herauslassen würdest, damit ich duschen und mir etwas zu Essen holen kann." Die lächelten sich gegenseitig an, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sie konnte sich für immer in seine Augen verlieren. Sie waren so sanft und warm. Ihre Knie fingen an zu zittern. Er wusste nicht was über ihn gekommen war, aber er zog sie fest in seine Arme. Sie fühlte sich so gut an ihn seinen Armen. Sie war stark, aber fühlte sie klein und zerbrechlich an. Ihre Augen, ihre wirklichen Augen, wie sie jetzt waren; er konnte stundenlang darin versinken. Die Tiefe dunkle Lavendelfarbe, war der Weg in ihre Seele. Er küsste sie langsam, als wenn sie alle Zeit der Welt hätte. „Lupin, die anderen können uns sehen."

„Das Interessiert mich nicht, ich habe mich in die verliebt Nymph" Er küsste sie wieder. Sie zog sich ein stück zurück und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Bist du sicher, das du es wirklich möchtest? Sich in einen Tollpatsch wie mich zu verlieben?" Sie holte tief Luft und hielt sie an.

Er lächelte einfach nur. „Ja... willst du das Gegenteil, ich nicht?" Ich mag das du so tollpatschig bist und so viel redest. Ich liebe es wenn du in einen Raum gestolpert kommst und ´Wotcher´ rufst. Ich liebes wie du mit den Kids umgehst, die Anmut mit der du einen Kampf kämpfst und ich mag das Gefühl, das du bei mir hervorrufst wenn wir alleine sind." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich weis wir haben die nie erwartet. Ich weis was du mir in der Nacht gesagte hat, in der wir Tanzen waren, aber in meinem ater oder mit meinem... Zustand. Ich wühle dies nicht so oft. Ich habe gelernt es festzuhalten, wenn ich kann und jetzt mit Harry... muss ich noch mehr Acht geben, das ich nicht falle. Er akzeptier dies... Er sagte du tust mir gut und ich muss ihm zustimmen." Er wischte ihr mit den Daumen, die Tränen weg. Er hielt ihr Gesicht, in seinen Händen. Die Worte wollte irgendwie nicht kommen. „Nun wäre die Zeit etwas zu sagen. Ich mache dies nicht oft und wenn ich da tue, tendier ich dazu nervös zu sein.. Nymph, bitte hör auf zu weinen. Alle denke, du kannst das einfach einstellen." Das brachte sie etwas zum lachen.

Die schluckte und fand ihre Stimmer wieder auch wenn sie gleichmäßig nicht so laut ist. „Du bist der erste. Du bist die erste Person, die mir überhaupt gesagt hat, das sie mich liebt." Breit lächeln küsste er ihre Stirn. „Nach all diesen schönen Sachen, wie soll ich dir da noch antworten? Da sind so viel darüber nachzudenken."

„Nun dann lass uns in die Küche gehen und du kannst darüber reden. Erklär mir worüber du nachgedacht hast, als ich dich unterbrochen habe."

Sie errötete etwas. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie wir mit dem Altersunterschied umgehen, Dumbledore könnte wütend sein, dann habe ich an Harry gedacht, da sind noch Millionen andere Sachen... aber das Interessiert mich nicht. Ich liebe es bei dir zu sein Lupin, ich halte meine Atem an und warte was kommt, Ich bin nervös und warte auf meine erste Verabredung." Sie kicherte. „Am meisten aber, liebe ich da Gefühl, das du bei mir auslöst wenn du in meiner nähe bist. Sirius wäre glücklich, er hatte nie gedacht das du dich verliebst und hier erzählst du mit, das du dich ihn mich verliebt hast, du lässt meinen Magen verrückt spielen und ich bekomme weiche Knie." Sie holte tief Luft und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Remus, ich weis das ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Das hab ich schon , als ich noch ein kleine Mädchen war, Nachdem Sirius starb," Tränen flossen wider," war du der einzig Grund, warum ich in der Lage zum atmen war." Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog sie in eines der Gästezimmer, die auf dieser Etage waren.

Sie waren nur in einer Decke gehüllt, außer Atem und müde. Remus hielt Tonks im Arm, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust angelegt und ihre Beine hatten sie ineinander verknotet. Sie streichelte mit ihren Hand, sanft seinen Arm. „Tonks?" sie ob leicht ihren Kopf, so das sie in ansehen konnte. „Ich muss es wissen..."

Sie legte ihn einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Schhh... mir ging es gut. Ich will nicht lügen, es erschrak mich, aber nicht aus den Grunde, aus dem du denkst. Ich war erschrocken darüber, das du dich selbst verletzt hast. Ich war erschrocken darüber, was geschehen waren, wenn du versehendlich jemand gebissen hättest. Ich will dich nicht verlieren Remus. Dieser Tei von dir stört mich nicht Remus; es ist der Tei der dich zu einem bemerkenswerten Mann macht, der du bist. Wir können aber nur unter einer Bedingung... weitermachen." Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Neugier. „Harry."

„Harry?"

„Er braucht dich, mehr als er sich eingestehen will. Ich sehe jeden mal seine Angst in seinen Augen, wenn du auch Mission gehst. Ich sah es gestern, als wir hier her gegangen sind. Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, ist er erst sechzehn, mit einer menge Zweifel und ohne Selbstwertgefühl. Ich weiss nicht wie er es macht? Wie er mit dem Ruhm umgeht und mit den Sachen die er tut. Sehen Sachen, die er gesehen hatte... er ist derjenige der zuerst kommt. Remus wenn er nicht möchte das wir zusammen sind... muss du es Akzeptieren. Ich möchte nicht tun, was den Jungen noch mehr mitnimmt."

Er küsste sie stichhaltig. „"Ich denke du bist genau das, was wir beide brauchen. Er freut sich für und, er hat mich gefragt, bevor wie beide gegangen sind. _Man, _ich liebe dieses Kind. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als er geboren wurde, James war so hingerissen von ihn,. Das er vergessen hatte ihn Lily zu geben. Sie warf schließlich einen Peitschenzauber auf ihn, damit sie wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, das es das erste mal gewesen war, das ich James weinen gesehen habe. Drei Tage hat er ihn nur angestarrt und ihr nie von seiner Seite gewichen." Er gluckste. „Das schlimmste daran war, das Padfoot und ich ihn damit nicht aufziehen konnten, weil wir auch nicht besser waren." legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie an. „Wer du das überhaupt jemand sagst, muss ich dir weh tun." Sie lachten, fühlten liebe und Hoffnung.

OooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„Guten Morgen Harry."

„Morgen, können wie anfangen?"

„Wie du möchtest. Legilimens."

Harry konnte ein rauschen in den Ohren hören und die Erinnerungen rauschten an ihm vorbei. Dumbledore besuchte sein zweits Jahr. Er sah wie Harry immer noch vernachlässigt wurde, wie Dudley ihn biss, stieß und kniff. Kurz vor dem dritten Geburtstag der Kinder, Harry schien alles zusammenzuschreien. Harry hatte gelernt zu warten, um den Rest von Dudley´ Teller zu bekommen. Er hat gelernt schnell genug wegzulaufen, wenn Dudley ihn kneifen wollte. So vie wie möglich in seinem Schank zu bleiben. Wenn die Familie Ausging, war Harry oft bei Mrs.Figg, die überraschenderweise sehr liebenswürdig war. Sie hielt ihn im Arm und heilte seiner Kratzer, sie laß ihm Geschichten vor, aber vor allen dingen hatte sie ihn lieb. Das tat sie, bis sie Angst hatte das die Dursley´ was bemerken würden. Sie hatte Angst davor , was wenn sie bemerkten das sie den Jungen gern hatte, das sie ihn nicht mehr zu ihr schickten. Das dritte Jahr flog schnell vorbei und es war Dudley´ vierter Geburtstag.

Harry saß auf den Boden und hielt Abstand zu den anderen, als ein Kleiner Junge die Tür unter der Spüle öffnete. „"NEIN PIERCE NICHT! DAS IST GEFÄHRLICH UND DU KÖNNTEST DIR WEH TUN!" Die Mutter des Jungen, nahm ihm schnell die blaue Flasche weg. Später nach den Abendessen, als sich Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernone sich Dudley´ Geschenke anschauten, ging Harry zur Schranktür unter der Spüle. Er öffnete sie und fand die blaue Fasche. Er versuchte und versuchte sie Flasche zu öffnen, als sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Plötzlich umgab ein glühendes Licht die Flasche und der Deckel öffnete sich. Der Junge quietschte vor Freude. Auch wenn die Flasche viel zu groß war, fand der Junge einen weg zum trinken. Er trank sie leer. Der Junge vie bewusstlos zu Boden und übergab sich unkontrolliert. Petunia folgte dem Geruch. Sie betrat die Küche und fand ein dreijährige Kind, in seinem eigenen erbrochenen liegen und neben ihn eine Flache mit gefährlichen Putzmittel. „VERNON! SCHNELL!" As ihr Mann ihn sah, war er wütend. „DIESES DUMME KIND; WIRD UNS NOCH DIE POLIZEI INS HAUS BRINGEN. RUF DEN NOTARZT FRAU! FREAK! WARUM HABE ICH DIESE DUMME KIND ÜBERHAUT AUFGENOMMEN, ES MACHT MICH WAHRNSINNIG. DER VERGEUDET NUR UNSERE ZEIT." Ein lächeln breite sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Möglicherweise sind sie zu langsam und ich bin ihn für immer los."

Harry schrie, als sich Dumbledore aus seinem Geist löste. Dumbledore sprang auf und verließ das Zimmer, in Richtung Küche. Harry ging langsam die Treppe hinunter, als alles zu zittern begann. Der Leuchter begann sich auch zu bewegen und er konnte Ginny hören, die etwas wie Erdbeben schrie. Hermine sah in an. „Harry, wir müssen zu einer Tür, komm ich helfe dir." Sie standen gut zehn Minuten in der Tür von Büro, als es zu Donnern begann und es zu regnen begann. „Was passiert hier?" Plötzlich erschien Minerva in der Eingangshalle. „Harry, bist du fertig bei Dumbledore?" Er nickte und fragte sich, was das mit dem Wetter der was auch immer zu tun hatte. „ In welche Richtung ist er gegangen Potter? Schnell wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Harry rannte Richtung Küche, gefolgt von Hermine und seiner Professorin. Die Hintertür war geöffnet und man konnte einen schwarzen Himmel sehen. Ereitert fanden sie dort den alten Mann, in seinem Gesicht stand Zorn und Traurigkeit. „Erklären sie mir, wie dies geschehen ist?" Harry und Hermine standen mit offenen Mund da. „Ist das wegen mir? Wie?

„Miss Granger können sie bitte zum Kamin gehen und schnell diese Adresse anflohen, holen sie sofot, wir haben nicht vie Zeit."

„Professor was ist geschehen?"

„Deine Schulleiter ist ein Magier Harry, einer der stärksten in der Geschichte. Seine Gefühle, wenn sie stark genug sind, können das Wetter beeinflussen. Wenn wir ihn nicht stoppen, könnte das zu einer Naturkatastrophe führen."

„ICH VERSTEH IMMER NOCH NICHT. WIE UND WARUM? ER HAT SICH NUR _MEINE _ERINNERUNGEN ANGESEHEN!"

Die beiden durchnässten Personen wurde von eine Dame; etwas Dumbledores alter, etwas kleiner, weiße lange Harry unterbrochen Hermine stand neben ihr und zitterte im Regen. „Ich muss denn jungen Mann die Antwort selber geben."

„Wer sind sie?"

„Ich bin Isabella, bitte gebt mir einen Moment mit Albus und ich bring ihn rein." Damit ging sie zu ihn, der Regen schien sich nicht zu treffen, als wenn sie ein Schild um sich hätte. Professor McGonagall führte Harry und Hermine hinein, wo sie auf ein Raum volle neugieriger Leute traf.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, er hat bereits Hilfe. Alles wird gut. Isabella Ambrogio kann sofort, als wir se gerufen haben."

„_Die_ Isabella Ambrogio? Ich dachte sie ist nur eine Geschichte." Fragte Ginny durch die Masse.

„Das bi ich zweifellos nicht," die Masse drehte sie und sah eine wunderschöne Frau in der Tür stehen, die einen erschöpften Dumbledore stützte „Wenn jemand so freundlich sein kann und mir sagen kann, wo ich ihn hinlegen kann. Er hat zweifellos zu viel seiner Magie gebrauch und braucht Ruhe."

Bill trat vor. „Lassen sie mich ihn nehmen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig, ich trage ihn nicht wirklich... Er schwebt ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden. Der Anschein kann trügen, Entschuldigung." Bill nickte und führte sie durch die Tür. Als er zurück kam, brachte er eine Nachricht für Harry mit. „Sie möchte die im Büro sehen."

„Mia?" Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. „Kommst du?" Sie nickte und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Mr.Potter, sie müssen in ihrem eigenen Haus nicht anklopfen." Harry und Hermine schauten misstrauisch, als sie den Raum betraten. „Sie brauchen keine Angst haben. Ich kann ihre Aura abfragen und die erklärte mir das sie es waren. Obwohl ich sagen muss das ich Freunde fast genauso Leistungsfähig ist wie sie. Sie können eine lebensgefährliche Kombination sein, wenn man sie verärgert. Erklär mir Kind, wie ist dein Name."

Sie trat ein stück vorm und stellte sich vor. „Hermine Granger, Miss Ambrogio. Es Freut mich sie zu treffen."

Ihre Augen funkelten. „Ah, die bezaubernde Miss Granger, es ist schließlich mein Vergnügen sie zu treffen."

„Mich? Woher kennen sie mich?"

„Ich kenn sie beide. Ich habe sie beide beobachtet, seit ihr Name im Buch erschien. Ihr beide habt wirklich unsere Erwartungen übertroffen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen, was sie noch für große Dinge vollbringen."

„Entschuldigen sie, aber wer sind sie? Was geschah hier?"

„Mr.Potter, wir hätten das hier, ihnen eigentlich erst vie später erzählt. Ich bin Magierin. Ich half Albus seinerzeit, als er seine Magie entdeckte. Ich kann an ihren Gesicht sehen, das sie es nicht wussten. Fühlen sie sich nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht. Albus wollte nie das es zu viel wussten, ich glaube seine Freund Nikolas war der einzige. Nun, wo fange ich an, Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich es bin die es euch sagt." Sie setzt sich und zeigte den anderen mit einem wink ihrer Hand das sie sich auch setzten sollten. „Auf dem höchsten Berg, befindet sich ein Buch. Dies Buch ist eine Liste, jener Zauberer und Hexen die mit bestimmten Fähigkeiten eines Magiers geboren wurden. Wir passen auf und warten ab, bis sie Zeit reif ist und helfen denjenigen dann zu erlernen, seine Energie und Gefühle zu steuern. Sie müssen verstehen, wie wichtig das ist. Die Energie eines Magiers hängt mit den Elementen zusammen."

„Sie meinen Luft, Wasser, Feuer und Erde?"

„Genau Miss Granger. Ein Magier ist sehr verbunden mit den Elementen und allen Lebenden Dingen. Wie sie heute sehen konnten, ist das nicht immer gut. Ich muss betonen, das ein Magier nicht die Superfähigkeiten hat. Ein Magier bedeutet einfach, das ihre Magie stark genug ist und alles zu tun, wenn sie gut unterrichte wurden. Sie werden nicht plötzlich alles wissen und sie werden auch nicht gleich alles tun können. Ich meine das ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie erlernen weit leistungsfähiger sind. Ich verspreche ihnen das sie ohne einen Besen fliegen können."

„Warten sie, sie wollen uns sagen das er das alles gemacht hat? Das Beben, der Regen und den Sturm? Das ist verrückt!"

„Ich versichere ihnen, das es das nicht ist. Es ist einer der schwersten Sachen für und zu lernen, ruhig bleiben. Ich muss dich fragen was geschehen ist, was hat er in deinem Geist gesehen?"

„Woher wissen sie, das er in meinem Erinnerungen war?"

„Weil ich er war, an den er sich gestern gewendet hat; Er was voll Schuld und Traurigkeit. Ich bat ihn damit aufzuhören, weil ich mir schon gedacht haben das so etwas geschehen wird." Sie holte tief Luft. „Er hört ne auf jemand anderen. Nun Harry, würdest du das bitte einer alten Frau erklären." Harry erzählte von der Erinnerung, die Dumbledore gesehen hatte. Beiden Frauen liefen die Tränen herunter, nachdem er fertig war. Hermine hielt ängstlich seine Hand. „Es tut mir leid Harry; dein Leben war nicht leicht. Er hat ein schweres Leben gehabt, es war auch nicht immer einfach für ihn, auch wenn du es glaubst."

„Kennen sie ihn lange?"

„Ja mein Kind, er ist die _Liebe meines Lebens." _Die beiden Teens sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Sie beide lieben sich? Sind sie verheiratet oder so?"

„Nein, wir waren nie in der age zu Heiraten, dank seines Schicksals und meiner Familie. Aber das zu einer anderen Zeit. Ihr solltet mich erst nächstes Jahr treffen, aber scheint so als wenn die Zeit früher kommt. Ihr beide werde morgen, mit dem Training bei mir anfangen."

„Wir beide? Sie meine wir beide sein Magier?"

„Nein seit ihr nicht." Nun waren sie wirklich durcheinander. „Euer Name war im weißen Abschnitt vermerkt, ihr seit weit leistungsfähigen als ein Magier. Es standen nur sechs weiter Namen, auf der Seite. Das waren die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, Merlin und Morgen Le Fey. Schaut mich nicht so erstaunt an, wenn ihr zusammen seit habt ihr sogar mehr Energie als sie. Jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich sehe euch morgen." Damit drehte sich und verließ das Büro. Sie macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. _Können sie vielleicht keine Überraschungen für diesen Sommer haben? _

„WAS NOCH? WAS KOMMT NOCH ALLES AUF UNS ZU?"

„Ich weis nicht. Ich dachte das wäre spannend für dich."

„Spannend? Lass uns mal sehen, wir haben unser O.W.L.´s beendet und beginnen mit unseren N.E.W.T.´s Kursen. Wie müssen mit Voldemort zurechtkommen und einen Weg finden wie du ihn töten kannst. Wie müssen mit der Prophezeiung umgehen, Okkulumentik lernen, Ginny und Ron sicher halten und nun sagt sie uns, das wir Magier sind. Bitte sag mir, das da nicht noch mehr ist!"

„Oh, Mia..." er hielt sich fest im Arm, als sie zu weinen begann. Es begann das diese Welt zu viel für sie wurde, ihre ganze Mut war fast aufgebraucht, Sie weinte so lange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. „Fühlst du dich besser? Ich glaube das war dein offizieller Zusammenbruch, für diese Jahr." Sie lachte.

„Hör auf mich zu necken Harry. Es ist alles so neu; alles hat sich in den letzten zwei Monaten für uns geändert. Es ist nur... Überwältigend. Danke das du mich... weinen lassen hast."

„Mia, es ist gut, jeder braucht das mal, ich habe das auch. Nebenbei, dieses Jahr kann ich dich im Arm halten und küssen, wann ich will." Sie rollte mit den Augen nd er nahm ihre Hand. „Nun da ich weis das du diese Talent hast, erwarte ich mehr als 120 unkte in den Tests. Jetzt erwarte ich mehr." Er schenkte ihr, seinen besten strengen Blick.

„Oh wirklich Mr.Potter, das bedeutet aber auch, das du mehr tun musst. Du hängst sehr hinterher, in betracht auf deine Fähigkeiten." Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas darüber und dann saßen sie still da. „So, was ist das mit Isabella, wenn sie ihn liebt, warum sind sie nicht zusammen?"

„Ich denke wir könnten Moody fragen oder Ginny, es scheit das sie etwas weis."

„Können wie das Training ausfallen lassen, all die hat mich etwas mitgenommen. Training bis mitten in der Nacht, ist die letzte Sachen die ich jetzt brauche."

„Es muss wirklich schlimm sein, wenn du das Training ausfallen lässt!" Sie schlug auf seine Schulter. „Denkst du das wir viel ärger bekommen, wenn wie hier ein kleines Schläfchen halten?"

„Ich denke das geht in Ordnung. Ich habe dich vermiss, seit der Nacht di du hier geschlafen hast, ist das sonderbar?"

„Nein, ich vermisse dich auch. Komm." Damit griffen sie sich zwei Wolldecken und legte sich auf Harry´ Bett. Schnell schliefen beide ein.

OooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Remus trat auch der Dusche. „Hast du etwas aus dem HQ gehört?"

„Beruhig dich. Die anderen beiden haben gesagt, das sie einen Nachricht mitbringe, wenn die Auroren sich ablösen. In der Zwischenzeit denke dran, Keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten. Ich bin sicher das die Granger´s alles unter Kontrolle haben. Nun , iss dein Essen." Sie gab in einen wink, während sie ihren Teller reparierte.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„_Sieh sie dir an Liebes; sie sehen so friedlich aus. Habe wir das richtige getan, als wir sie in diese Welt geschickt haben? Sie ist so schnell erwachsengeworden, schneller als ich gedacht habe. Sie kämpft in einen Krieg, weis der Himmel aus war für einen Grund! Unser kleine Mädchen hat all den Horror in der Welt gesehen, vor den ich sie eigentlich schützen wollte."_

„_Ich weis liebes. Wir müssen akzeptieren, das unser Tochter für größer Sachen bestimmt ist, als wir uns denken können. Wir wussten, als wir sie nach Hogwarts schickten, das sich ihr Leben drastisch ändert. Ich bin überrascht, über das was die Kinder machen... Aber ich weis auch das meine Tochter, die Kraft hat. Ich weis es seit ich sie die eine Nacht beobachtet habe; Ich möchte nicht mit ihr tauschen. Harry und sie, scheinen wie ein unzertrennbares Paar. Solange sie zusammen sind, denke ich das sie alles schaffen können, was sie sich vornehmen. Ich habe den Eindruck, das ihre Leben zusammen vorbestimmt war."_

„_Ich weiss, darüber mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Sie sind noch so jung! As Mutter mach ich mir immer Sorgen. Was wenn jemand anderes besser für sie ist? Ich sehen sie sich in seinen Leben eindringen, das ich nicht sagen kann wo es anfängt und aufhört!"_

„ _Die Zwei werden ihren Weg gehen. Ich würde sagen sie hat ihr wahr liebe gefunden. Nun muss ich mir nur Sorgen drum machen, das sie auch wirklich warten bis sie älter sind. Ich kann mich wage daran erinnern, das du mich auch in den alter so angesehen hatte." Sie küsste ihren Ehemann auf die Wange._

„_Ich liebe dich."_

„_Ich liebe dich auch." _Das Paar ging hinaus und ließ die beiden friedlich schlafen.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„Bella?" seine Stimme war zittrig und schwach.

„Ja Albus, ich bin hier." Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ruh dich aus, ich werde hier bleiben."

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„Du hattest recht, sie sehen niedlich zusammen aus." Sagte eine verträumte Stimme.

„Geht's ihnen gut? Ron sie drüber hinweg... du wirst eine Freundin finden und dich dann auch nicht anderes benehmen."

„Wenn du davon sprichst das du zusammen mit Dean schläfst, schwöre ich dir das ich ihn schlagen werde, wenn er in den Zug steigt"

„Ron, dafür besteht kein Grund... Ich bin sich das sie schlafen meinst... so wie die beiden." Neville zeigte auf die beiden in Bett. „ Luna und ich kuscheln uns auch manchmal so zusammen."

„Sie Ron, ich habe dir gesagt... was ich über Freundin und Freund weis. Du musst es nur umsetzen und jemanden finde das dich mag."

„Ich bin sicher die Maulende Myrthe will ihn haben." Die Gruppe fing an zu lachen, als sie von Hermines schläfriger Stimme unterbrochen worden. „Warum seit ihr alle hier?"

„Ihr wart nicht beim Training und deine Eltern habe gesagt, das wir euch schlafen lassen sollen. Aber das essen ist fertig, so hat Mom uns geschickt, um euch zu wecken."

Harry steckte sich und gähnte. „Danke, wie war Training heute?"

„Super! Wir habe mit Kingsley und Emmy Duellieren Geübt und dann haben wir gelernt ... zu appertieren!"

Die beiden setzten sich auf „WAS?"

Die anderen vier lachten triumphierend, weil sie jetzt etwas konnten, das Hermine und Harry noch nicht beherrschten!

Während der Abendessen erzählten die anderen von ihren Appartier Training. Ginny und Luna schafften er bei ihrem ersten Versuch und Neville war froh, das er sich nicht zersplittert hatte. Ron war verärgert, das er in einem falschen Zimmer gelandet war.

Sie alle hatte einen guten Tag. Die Auroren die Remus während der Nacht bewacht hatte, brachte einen Brief mit, in den stand das sie sich unterhalten mussten wenn er wieder da war. „So, was machen wir heute Abend? Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?"

„Ich habe einen," alle drehte sich zu Hermine, die boshaft grinste, „wie wäre es mit fliegen?"

Aufregung erfaste die Gruppe, während sie sich alle aufmachten, um ihr Besen zu holen. „Ich dachte du hasst fliegen, Mia?"

„Ich hasse es nicht... ich war nur nie gut darin. Wir hatten Unterricht im ersten Jahr, aber danach hatte wir nicht viel Möglichkeiten um zu fliegen, es sein denn man ist in de Quidditchmannschaft. Deswegen habe ich mir auch keinen Besen gekauft, ich hielt es für Geldverschwendung. Ich hoffe, das ich mit dir fliegen kann." Sie schielte ihn an, ohne wirklich ihren Kopf zu heben.

„Wirklich?"

„Ich habe gehofft, das du dies machst!" Er sah sie an, als hätte er gerade einen rosa Elefanten gesehen.

"Warum Miss Granger, du bis voller Überraschungen! Ich habe ein bessere Idee... ich geben dir meinen Ersatzbesen..."

„Du hast keinen Ersatzbesen."

„Ich habe... Ich hatte Angst, das mit dem Feuerblitz, den Sirius mir kaufte, etwas geschied... so erlaubte mit Remus mir einen neuen zu kaufen, als du mit den anderen in Tiergeschäft warst."

„Du möchtest das ich deinen Feuerblitz fliege! Bist du verrückt Harry? Ich bin nicht gut, ich denke das ich mit dir fliege."

„Nein, du kannst den neuen nehmen und ich den anderen... du wirst nie besser, wenn du nicht selber fliegst. Außerdem wer sagt, das du es in Kampf nicht brauchen wirst." Seine Stimmer war nur noch ein flüstern, als er den Satz endete.

„Du hast recht... Lass uns gehen." Sie nahm Harry Besen und traf sich mit den anderen hinten im Garten. Ron war der erste der es bemerkte.

„Verdammte ..."

„Merlin Hermine, seit wann hast du einen Feuerblitz ?"

„Ich habe keinen, der Besen ist von Harry."

„Was? Und welchen hat er?"

Mine."

„es sei den, du hast zwei?" nachdem sie sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, fielen die Unterkiefer Richtung Boden. „Merlin, wann hat du den zweiten bekommen? Warum?"

„Ich wollte nicht das mit den Besen von Sirius etwas passiert, also war ich mit Remus im Quidditchladen und wir haben einen neuen gekauft. Sie mich nicht so an Ron..."

„Sorry Kumpel, aber musste ..."

„Beende nicht diesen Satz Ronald, lass Harry in ruhe. Lass uns gehen, ich will fliegen!" Ginny stieg in die Luft und jauchzte vor Freude. Die anderen brauchten keine weiter Aufforderung, um in die Luft zu steigen. Hermine war etwas nervös, aber zur Überraschung der anderen nicht schlecht. Harry flog neben ihr und gab ihr ein paar Tipps. Sie entfernte sich leicht und die anderen waren geschockt, über die Geschwindigkeit, die sie auf einmal zulegte. Ihr kichern war Musik in seinen Ohren. Er liebte es, sie glücklich zu machen. Wer würde gedacht habe, das sie fliegen so liebte?

Die Kids flogen Loopings und Sturzflüge, kein Druck, keine Sorgen einfach nur Spaß. Hermine flog mit Harry ein Wettrennen. Se schaffte fast in einzuholen. Mit mehr Erfahrungen, so dachte Ginny, würde Hermine eine prima Sucherin abgeben. Die anderen konnte nicht mit ihnen Mithalten, aber die beiden auf den gleichen Besen. Hermine hätte ihn fast zweimal geschlagen. Die Gruppe war gerade dabei sich über Harry lustig zu machen, als sie einen Knall hörten. „Ich dachte ihr Kids könntet ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebrauchen?" Auf den Rasen standen die Zwillinge, Bill, Emmeline Vance, Fleur und ihre Schwester Gabrielle... und Charlie! Ginny war die erste die landete und Richtung Charlie lief. Sie sprang ihm in die Arme. „Du bist zu Hause! Ich kann es nicht glauben!" Die beiden gingen zu Boden, weil ihnen vom drehen schwindelig war.

„Es ist gut dich zu sehen Gin." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was sind wir..."

„... gehackte Leber?"

„Ich muss Gred und Forge recht geben.. wir bekommen nie so eine Umarmung."

Alle ihr Brüder begannen sie zu kitzeln, bis sie um Hilfe flehte und bettelte.

Harry ging hinüber und sagte den Delacours Hallo. „Was machst du hier Fleur?"

„Halo ´Arry. Du erinnerst dich an meine Schwester Gabrielle?"

„Aber sicher, wie geht es dir?" Das Mädchen errötete.

„Ich habe... wie sagte ihr... ein _Date _mit Bill."

„Na dann Willkommen! Lasst uns fliegen!" Die Freunde flogen noch Stunden, auch wenn es schon Nach war. Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich alle, bis nur noch Harry und Hermine übrig waren. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und er legte die Arme um sie.

"Ich hatte so viel Spaß. Danke das du mir deinen Besen geliehen hast. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er s schnell ist. Es fühlt sich unglaublich an, jetzt kann ich verstehen warum du das fliegen so sehr liebst."

„Du bist Überraschend Mia, du warst eine größere Herausforderung für mich, als Malfoy es je sein konnte." Sie strahlte ihn glücklich an. „Wir müssen dir einen Besen besorgen, wir brauchen den Spaß dieses Jahr. Es war schön, Charlie wiederzusehen." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und sah hinauf in die Sterne. „Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Wie viel Spaß ich hatte. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die besser sein könnte."

"Und was ist das?"

„Mit dir zu fliegen?" Sie legte ihre ganze Lieben in ihren Blick, das er nicht wiederstehen konnte. Er reichte ihr eine Hand und half ihr auf. Sie stiegen auf seinen Besen, er drückte sie an sich und stieß sich ab. Sie Nacht war kühl, sie hatte vollstes Vertrauen in ihm und genoss den Flug. Sie schwebten in der Luft, während sie ihn erklärt, wo der Hundstern war. „Sie dort rechts, zwischen... Wo siehst du hin?"

„Zu die," sagte er heißer. „Du bist so schön. Deine Augen funkeln, wenn du über etwas sprichst, das dir wirklich wichtig ist. Die röte auf deinen Wangen, durch die kühle Luft ist Zauberhaft. Du hast eine Art an dir, die ich nicht verstehen kann." Damit küsste er sie. Langsam ließ er sie zu Boden schweben, während sie ihren Kuss vertieften. As sie den Boden berührten, ließ er den Besen fallen und drehte sie mit seiner nun freien Hand zu sich um. Ein stöhnen entging ihrer Kehle und schickte kleine Schockwellen durch seinen Körper. Sie strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen, so leicht das es beinahe schon kitzelte. Er gewährte ihr einlasse und strich mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken auf und ab. Sie saugte an seiner Unterlippe und ihr Küsse, wanderten über seine Wangen in Richtung Hals. Ihr Atem ließ ihn erschaudern. Sie fing an, leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knappern. Er hielt den Atem an, seine Jeans wurde verdammt eng und er versuchte seine Gefühle zu steuern. Je mehr sie knapperte, je schwerer fiel ihn das, sich zurückzuhalten. Er konnte nicht mehr, er fing an ihren Hals zu Küssen und langsam wanderte er Richtung Schulter, manchmal stoppte er und biss leicht zu. Sie küssten sich wieder und wurden immer fordernder. Ihre Zunge drangen immer tiefen in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein Hermine ergriff seine Schultern, während er sein Hände in ihren Haaren vergrub. Er ergriff ihre Haare und zog sie nach hinten. Er küsste sich ihre Kehle hinunter und er sagte leicht an ihren Ausschnitt. Mutig fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze weiter hinunter und inhalierte ihren Duft. Die veranließ sie zum stöhnen und sie ergriff mit einer Hand seine Haare. Die andere Hand wanderte zu seiner Brust und er streichelte ihn; mit ihren Daumen rieb sie leicht seine Brustwarze. Das Gefühl, das sie sich verhärteten faszinierten sie, Wissend das sie die Ursache dafür war. Sie mochte sie Art, wie er auf sie reagierte. Seine Küsse wanderten weiter Richtung Brust. Sie keuchte auf, ihre Haut prickelte, da wo seine Lippen sie berührten. Er küsste sie wieder auf die Lippen, legte einen Arm unter ihre Knie und hob sie hoch. Er kniete sich Vorsicht mit ihr in Gras. Er ließ sie langsam wieder hinunter und beugte sich über sie. Sie küsste ihn gierig, vergessend das korrekte und anständig, wie sie es sonst taten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er eine Hand sprühte die zu seinen Hintern wanderte. Sie ergriff ihn, während ihre andere Hand sie daranmachte, sein Hemd zu öffnen. „Mia... _oh __Merlin_... Mia, wenn ich…" Sie strich mit ihren Zunge über das Ohr und kniff ihn in seine Brustwarze.Er verlor die Fähigkeit zu denken und ächzte vor vergnügen auf, als sie an seinem Ohrläppchen sog. Er brachte das letzte bisschen Verstand auf und unterbrach sie. „Mia, wenn wir... wenn ich jetzt nicht stoppe, kann ich dir nicht mehr versprechen das ich es will." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und grinste wie der Teufel.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich das gefragt zu haben."

„_Verdammte _Mia, ich denke das wir hier stoppen sollten. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, das wir hier alleine sind. Deine _Eltern _und ein halbes Dutzend Erwachsener, sind hinter der Tür dort."

„Harry... sieh," sie wurde von Sternschnuppen umgeben. „Ist das nicht schön?" Sie lächelte und schaute in seine Augen „Ist es das, wovon sie reden? Haben wir das getan?"

„Das ist einer der schönsten Sachen, die ich je gesehen habe. Es ist als wenn einen der Sternenstaub kitzelt." Er küsste sie leicht. Zart küsste er sie. Als sie leicht mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen stich, trennte er sich von ihr. „Ich meinte es ernst Mia, ich wäre nicht in der age zu stoppen. Komm, ich helfe dir auf." Als sie standen bemerkter er, das sein Hemd komplett geöffnet war. Sie sah an seinem Körper auf und ab. Sie strich mit ihren Finger über seine Brust, vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Finger hinter seinen Hosenknopf und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Sie lächelte boshaft und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wenn du das wirklich willst, können wir stoppen."

„Wer sag das ich das will? Ich habe gesagte das es besser wäre. Wann hast du geschafft, mein Hemd zu öffnen?" Sie zwinkerte ihn verführerisch zu. „"Noch irgendwelche versteckten Talente, von denen ich wissen sollte?"

Zuckend antwortete sie „Soll ich den Spaß ruinieren? Fair ist fair, du scheinst auch einige zu haben, die entdeckt werden müssen." Sie sah in mit einer erhobenen Braue an. Er lächelte sie an und errötete leicht. „Gut du bist nicht die einzige, mit versteckten Talenten, Mia." Sie sammelte die Besen auf, währen er sein Hemd wieder schloss. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

Sie gingen in die Küche und wurden von Mrs.Weasley begrüßt. „Hermine Liebes, es ist ein Brief für dich gekommen."

„Danke Mrs.Weasley... Sind die anderen schon im Bett?"

„Vor kurzem, Ich denke Ginny ihr in ihrem Zimmer und unterhält sich mit Charlie. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Ich habe nie die Verbindung zwischen den beiden verstanden. Immer wenn sie wütende war und verärgert, konnte nur Charlie sie dazu bring, darüber zu reden. Wenn er nicht nach ihrem ersten Jahr... wie auch immer. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Sagte beide und gaben ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„So, wo kommt der Her, Mia?"

„Von meiner Cousine... sie sagte, oh das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Was? Ein Geheimnis, das ich nicht wissen darf?"

„Im Moment ist es das... Es ist die Antwort auf meinem Brief, den ich ihr schon vor Monaten geschrieben habe."

„Willst du es mir sagen oder darf ich es nicht wissen?"

„Du wirst darüber lachen, dann wirst du es den anderen erzählen und dann werden die lachen... NEIN! Mach nicht so ein Gesichte Harry, das ist nicht fair! Hör auf damit! Stop!" Sie versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er ihr seinen beste Hundeblick schenkte.

„"Gut, dann muss ich es aus dir herauskitzeln." Die Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinem Gesicht sehend, drehte sie sich lief aus der Küche und durch die Einganshalle. Er holte sie wieder auf der Treppe fast wieder ein. Sie lief in das Zimmer ihrer Eltern und schmiss sich aufs Bett. „Hilfe!"

„Was zur Hölle..:"

Harry öffnete die Tür. „Entschuldigung für Störung!"

Seine grinsen im Gesicht sehend, sah ihr Vater zu ihr, „Keine Angst Hermine; Ich werde das regeln." Sie sah zu ihrer Mom, beide Zogen die Decke weg und riefen, „Sie gehört dir Harry!" Er sprang auf das Bett, ihre Eltern hielten ihre Arme und Beine fest. Er begann sie zu kitzeln, bei sie nach Luft jappst.

„Das ist nicht fair! Verraten durch meine eigenen Eltern!"

Sie küssten nur ihre Stirn und sagten: „Wir lieben dich auch, Liebes."

Diese Nacht fiel Harry in einen ruhelosen Schlaf. Er schwitzt und drehte sich von einer Seite auf sie anderen, als in Bilder überfluteten.

„Betäubt sie! Blitzlichter flogen, als Flüche hin und her geschleudert wurden. Einer der Auroren fiel, er lag in einer Lage aus Blut. Ein heulen konnte man hinter ihnen hören. Feuer entflammte, als der Kampf weiter ging. Zwei Personen standen vor einer Tür, die sie mit alles schützen, was sie hatten. Sie waren müde und kaputte. Sie kämpfte sich zu Rückseite durch. Ein tiefes lachen erfüllte sie Luft. Ein Flug schlug den Mann und er hatte eine klaffende Wunde auf der Brust. Er fiel und schrie vor Schmerz. „Öffnet die Tür und holt die beiden." Die vermummte Person öffnete sie Tür und schob sie auf, ein zusammen gerollte verwirrte Werwolf lag am Boden. Eine Leine wurde ihm um den Hals gelegt, er wurde aus dem Raum gezogen und mit einem Portschlüssel weggebracht. Ein bedrohlichen lachen, erfüllte seine Ohren.

„NEEEIIINNN!" Harry erwachte mit einem schrei und versuchte seinem Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Hermine und die Grangers kamen in sein Zimmer gerann. Harry sah seinen zustand und wusste sofort was geschehen war. Er war schweißgebadet und zitterte unkontrolliert. „Was ist geschehen, was ast du gesehen?" Ron kam in Zimmer, gefolgte von Ginny und den restlichen Weasleys. Er stürmte in Badezimmer, machte ihn nass und brachte ihn zu Hermine, die ihn auf sein Stirn legte. „Komm Kumpel, gehen hilft immer. Ich helfe dir ... einfach." Mit Ron auf der einen Seite und Hermine auf der anderen, ging das Trio vorsichtig auf und ab. „"Rede mit mir Kumpel... Erzähl uns was du gesehen hast." Mitglieder des Ordens warteten vor der Tür und versuchten sie nicht zu stören. Sie wollten Harry nicht bedrängen, den sie mussten herausfinden was Harry gesehen hatte. Als Harry begann zu erzählen was er gesehen hatte, begannen Ordensmitglieder sie Treppe hinunter zu gehen, um die Rettungsmission zu planen. Dumbledore wurde geweckt und kam mit Hilfe von Isabella in die Küche. Hermine schenkte Ron einen besorgten Blick..._Ich kann ihn nicht wieder verlieren. Nicht wie Anfang des Sommers, das kann ich nicht." _Rons Blick sagte ihr, das er sie verstanden hatte. Harry zitterte immer noch. Er hatte sich wieder hingehockt, seine Beine an sich gezogen und schaukelte hin und her. „_Nein, bitte nicht... nicht schon wieder." _Etwas brach in ihm; er hatte gerade gesehen, wie der letzte Plünderer von Voldemort als Geisel genommen wurde.

„Bitte kommt alle Runter, Dr. und Mrs.Granger würden sie bitte nach Harry sehen, das würde eine große Hilfe sein. So wenn der Rest von euch bitte versucht ruhig zu sein, dann wende ich euch versuchen zu erklären was ich weiss... Ton und Remus wurden mit einen Aufspürzauber versehen, sie sind nicht exakt, aber sie können uns etwas sagen wo sie sein könnten. Als Anfang der Woche Harrys Träume begannen, Ging Hermine zu Remus und sagte ihn, das sie den verdachte hatte, das sie etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten. Wir haben Vorsichtsmassnahmen getroffen, falls sie recht behalten sollte. Ich hätte aber wissen müssen, das sie mit ihren Vermutungen noch nie falsch gelegen hatte." Er lächelte ihr schwach zu. „Wie müssen jetzt abwarten, bis der Aufspürzauber einsetzt. Ich habe ihn zu gesprochen das er einsetzt, wenn sie betäubt werden oder getötet werden sollten." Die Anspannung war so groß, das man sie mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können. Eine schrei kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Hermine lief in Richtung schrei, er war von ihrer Mutter... Harry war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist er?"

„Er ist verschwunden! So wie ihr _ploppt_, nur ohne... Es tut mir leid Hermine."

„Es ist gut. Ich muss... gehen."

Sie lief wieder durch die Halle in die Küche. „"Er ist weg! Harry ist weg!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun das... er ist disappertiert. Meine Eltern sagte, das es so war, wie ihr appertiert. Er ist verschwunden, aber ohne einen Ton."

„Hermine beruhige dich... hohl Luft... Ich wusste, ich wusste das die geschehen würde und habe Harry mit einem Aufspürzauber versehen, als wir hinunterkamen."

„DU HAST WAS? WIE KONNTEST DU DAS HINTER SEINEM RÜCKEN TUNT UND ES MIR NICHT SAGEN!"

„Hermine ich wollte nur..."

„HÖR AUF RON! DU WUSSTEST DAS ER SICH DADURCH VERRATEN FÜHLT. AUCH WENN ICH DIR IM AUGENBLICK DAFÜR DANKBAR SEIN SOLLTE. NUN GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN... FINDE IHN!"

Die Ordenmitglieder waren geschockt, auch wenn es ihnen jetzt heften würde, wussten sie das Harry sich hintergangen wühlte, wenn es das herausbekommt. Ron zog sich in eine Ecke zurück und fühlte sie schuldig, seinen Freund verraten zu haben. _Ich dachte ich würde ihn helfen; ich wollte doch nur das er Sicher ist. _Er sah wie Hermine den Raum verließ, tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Er hörte kurz zu, wie der Plan zur Rettung war. Er bekam genug mit, das er wusste, das er diesmal nicht mitgehen sollte. Es interessiert ihn nicht... er war in Hermine Anschuldingung vertieft. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Ginnys Geschrei hörte. „ICH WILL AUCH GEHEN! ICH BIN GUT; ER IST MEIN FREUND UND ICH WILL MITHEGEH CHARLIE... LOS ODER ICH WERDE DICH VERHEXEN!"

„Versuche es nur keine Schwester... Du hast Dumbledore gehrt, du wirst nicht gehen! Ein Tei deiner Aufgaben als Mitglied ist , zu hören und zu folgen. Wenn es sein muss betäube ich dich, also versuche es erst gar nicht! Du willst wie eine Erwachsene behandelt werden, dann tue was man dir sagt." Ginny stand wie betäubt da und sah Charlie hinterher, wie er verschwand.

Hermine lag in den Armen ihrer Mutter und weinte. Mrs.Weasley versuchte ihre Kinder zu trösten, so gut wie es ging. Zwanzig Ordensmitglieder und jeder zur Verfügung stehender Auror wurde gerufen. Eine freiwillig Mitglieder des Ministerium baten sie freiwillig an zu suchen, nachdem sie gehr hatten das Harry, Der Junge-der-Lebt in Gefahr war. Ohne ihr fühlten sie sich alle nicht sicher. Zusammen waren sie gut fünfzig Mann, die in einem Umkreis von 100 Kilometern suchen würden. Luna saß bei Ginny, während Neville nach Hermine schauen ging. „Mrs. Weasley hat etwas zu Essen gemacht, ich habe dir und seinen Eltern etwas mitgebracht. Ihm geht es gut Hermine. Harry hat mehr Glück, als wir alle zusammen. Er hat es immer wieder geschafft zurück zu kommen. Er wird immer zu dir zurückkommen."

„Er hat recht und das weist du," Köpfe drehten sich und sie sahen Isabella in der Tür stehen. „Du hast die Kraft ihn zu erreichen, wenn du es versuchst."

„Was?"

„Du hast die Kraft ihn zu erreichen... Wir können es in Büro versuchen, wenn du möchtest..." sie musste nicht zuende Reden, man konnte es Hermine am Gesicht ansehnen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Büro.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„Tonks wach auf." Er schüttelte sie leicht. „Bitte Tonks, du musst mir helfen... wach auf!"

„Har... Harry?"

„Ja, ja... ich bin es, wo ist Remus? Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?"

„Ich weiß nicht... wir werden ihn finden, aber wie bist du hier her gekommen. Wo ist hier und wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht" es sah zu Boden und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, jetzt bist du hier... Ich hoffe du hast einen Zauberstab?"

Er lächelte. „Ich verlasse das Haus nie ohne! Glück für dich, den ich habe auch einen in Reserve, den ich zum über bekommen habe."

Sie schmiss die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wow! Ich wusste das ich dich schon immer mochte."

„Nein, du magst mir nur, weil ich zwei Zauberstäbe bei mir habe!"

„Ja, aber deinen darfst du erst verwenden, nachdem du angegriffen wurdest. Letztes Jahr hast du glück gehabt, jetzt würde es schwerer werden." Er nickte mit seinem Kopf und griff seinen Zauberstab fester. „Hast du irgendetwas gesehen, als ihr hergekommen seit?"

„Nein, ich wollte einfach nur dich finden oder Lupin, dann war ich hier."

"_Harry... Harry... kannst du mich hören?" _„Hermine?"

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Hermine saß auf dem Boden und hatte ihre Beine gekreuzt. „Atme langsam, höre auf die Luft und fühle den Wind. Der Wind kann dich über die Erde , das Wasser und das Feuer tragen. Benutzt eine Gefühl, um die mit dem Element zu verbinden."

„URGH! VERDAMMT! Das ist sinnlos, ich kann das nicht. Ich versuche es schon den ganzen Nachmittag!" Sie schlug sich vor Verzweiflung aufs Bein.

„Du kannst und du musst. Du bist die intelligenteste Hexe, du hast die Fähigkeit. Versuche dich daran zu erinnern, wie du für den jungen Mann fühlst." Hermine dachte an ihre Gefühle für ihn, legte sich ein Kissen auf den Schoss und versuchte es erneut.

„Ich kann mich nicht mit der Luft verbinden.. Ich wiess nicht wie ich es machen soll"

„Versuch das mal, Such dir eine Erinnerung, die du mit dem Element Luft und Harry in Verbindung bringst."

Hermine lächelte, sie erinnerte sich an den Fug mit Harry letzt Nacht. Sie dachte an sein lächeln, sein lachen, sie fühlte den Wind im Gesicht, das Gefühl, das sie bei fliegen hatte. Sie dachte an sein Gesicht. Sie erschrak sich, als sie ein Bild von Harry und Tonks vor sich hatte. Sie wusste das sie es geschafft hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich stärker und versuchte das Bild dauerhaft zu halten. Das Bild flackerte, bis sie es klar in ihren Geist hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, im selben Raum zu sein. „Harry... Harry... kannst du mich hören?"

„Hermine?" 

„Merlin, du kannst mich wirklich hören. Bist du okay? Weißt du, wo du bist? Wo ist Remus?" Der Wind wehte um sie herum und nahm an stärke zu und brachte alles im Büro durcheinander. „"Harry antworte mit, ich kann die Verbindung nicht mehr lange halten!"

„Ich bin okay. Ich bin bei Tonks. Ich weis nicht wo Remus ist... Wo wir sind und wie ich hier hergekommen bin, weis ich auch nicht. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Isabella sagte mit, das ich die Luft benutzten kann, um dich zu finden. Ich mach mir sorgen um dich, versuch dich Sicher zu halten." Ihre Stimmer wurde leise. Der Wind legte sich und sie war weg. Als sich ihr Geist zurückzog, konnte sie dinge sehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich sah etwas! Ich sah Harry und Tonks! Wir müssen es jemanden sagen!" Sie stand schnell auf, zu schnell. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie musste sich in den Stuhl setzten.

„Ach Kind, das ist mehr als ich erwarte hatte... versuche weiter langsam zu atmen oder du bekommst Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde jemanden holen." Isabella verließ den Raum.

Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit Dumbledore wieder. „Miss Granger, Bella sagte mir, sie haben gesehen wo sie hingebracht wurden, ist das wahr? Ich sehe, sie haben eine Menge Energie verbraucht, bitte stehen sie nicht auf."

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wo der Ort ist, aber ich kann ihn beschreiben... es war als bin ich drüber geflogen." Bella und Dumbledore gaben sich gegenseitig ein wissendes lächeln.

„Würden sie ihn mir beschreiben?"

„Es war einen Schneebedeckte Bergspitze. Im Tal war aber kein Schnee denke ich... Ein Schloss, altes aussehen, wie in diesen Zaubergeschichten das Muggel. Ich wurde durch eine Steinwand, in das Zimmer von Harry und Tonks gezogen. Es war blau, im ersten oder zweiten Stockwerk, aber nicht im Keller. Pferde waren auf dem Grundstück... und ich sah einen merkwürdigen Vogel, aber ich kann ihn nicht beschreiben. Das hilft nicht viel oder?" Sie sah enttäuscht auf ihre Füße.

„Du hast das Gut gemacht Hermine; besser als wir gehofft hatten." „MOMENT! Dort war ein Auto, ein Ministerium Auto auf den Platz vor dem Eingang."

„Sind sie sicher, das es alles ist?"

„Ja, Sir."

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Danke... Sie haben uns gerade geholfen, unser fehlenden Freunde zu finden." Hermine sperrte ihren Mund auf. „Sie denken wirklich, sie haben nicht genug erzählt oder? Nun, du hast Liebes Kind... Genug um die drei retten zu können. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss mich beeilen." Seine Robe wehte hinter im her, als se sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

OooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

„Hier lang," zischte sie und winkte ihn hinter sich her, damit er sich beeilte.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Wir alle haben einen Aufspürzauber auf uns.. ich folge seinem Signal."

„Wir haben was? Wie habe ich einen bekommen?"

„Ich weis nicht, aber du hast einen und ich hoffe das es hilft, uns zu finden. Nun komm, ich weiss nicht wie viel Zeit wir haben."

„Tonks? Hast du Angst?"

„Ihn zu verlieren? Ja." Sie sah ihn an und wusste das er das selbe fühlte. „Komm, wir sind fast da."

As sie an der Tür ankamen, konnte sie Remus sehen, der vor schmerz schrie. Seine Arme und Beine waren an die Wand gekettet und er war nicht allein. _Wurmschwanz! _Harry konnte die Wut fühlen, die sich in ihm aufbaute. Gerade als Tonks die Tür erreicht hatte, hörten sie einen Stimme aus dem Schatten.

„Gut, sie endlich zu sehen. Mit ihr, mir macht es Spaß die ganze Nacht hier zu warten? Oder habt ihr versucht die Tür zu öffnen, die unverschlossen war?"

„Was wollen sie Snape?" Er kannte die sarkastische Stimme gut genug, er machte sie erst gar nicht die mühe, sie in sein Richtung zu drehen.

„Denken sie wirklich, das sie das ohne meine Hilfe können... gut." antwortete Snape schnarrend. „Wenn es mich interessieren würde das Potter überlebt, dann wäre es ein Traum."

„Hör auf... wie viel Zeit haben wir Snape?"

„Ich sehe sie sind gekommen und ihren _Geliebten_ zu retten... wie _interessant_. Ihre habt zehn Minuten, bis die nächste Wache kommt. Mit dem Rattenjungen müsste ihr selbst zurechtkommen. Er hat eine lebhafte Stimmung heute Morgen. Wenn ihr Remus habt, müsst ihr durch die Halle, dort ist eine Tür durch die ihr ins frei kommt. Das ist die einzige Tür ohne Schutzzauber und Verzauberungen. Auf dem Grundstück sind Pferde benutzt sie. Das nächste Dorf ist zwanzig Kilometer hinter dem Hügel. Reitet schnell. Es ist eure einzige Chance. Es ist hell draußen, ihr habt keinen Schutz. Wenn ihr Magie verwendet, wird der Alarm hier losgehen. Der Orden ist auf dem Weg, sie sollte euch aus der Luft sehen. Haltet Ausschau nach der _Ridiculurus- Hand _... Sie absorbiert Zauber und Flüche. Was steht ihr hier noch... Bewegung." Damit lächelte Harry und schlug ihn KO.

„Das wollte ich schon immer tun."

Tonks öffnete die Tür ganz und beschäftigte sich mit Wurmschwanz, wobei Harry sich dran machte, Remus zu befreien. „Kannst du gehen? Ich hab dich... wir bringen dich hier raus, bleib bei mir. Bitte bleib bei mir."

Lupin fiel über Harry Schulter, der musste einem anderen Todesser ausweichen, der gerade den Raum betrat. Er zog seinem Zauberstab und begann zu kämpfen. Flüche flogen umher, als sie sich den Weg zu Tür bahnten. Er wurde schneller müde und schwitzt, durch das extra Gewicht, das er trug. Sie waren in einen hinterhalt geraten, während sie aus dem Raum kamen, warteten weiter Todesser in der Halle. „STURPO!" schrie Harry, während er so schnell wie möglich hinter einer Wand in Deckung ging. Tonks deckte seinen Rücken ab, während er sich den Weg weiter nach vorne bahnte. Er schleuderte drei Todesser gegen die Wand und bildete eine Wand aus Feuer um sie. Ein Fluch traf seinen Arm und seine Ärmel färbte sich, durch sein Blut rot. Ein grüne Fluch flog dicht über seine Schulter und traf einen Todesser am ende des Flures. Er drehte sich zu Tonks. „Danke."

„Kein Problem." "EXPILIAMUS!" schrie er, als ein Todesser ein Messer zog. Er hatte dabei aber vergessen, das er eine frei Hand hatte, um es aufzufangen. Er drehte sich, um zu verhindern das es ihn traf. Er zog Tonks mit sich, sie vielen durch eins dar Fenster. Harry ließ Tonks zu Bodenschweben und warf einen polsternden Zauber, damit sie weich landete. Er landete unsanft auf seinen Füßen. Remus rollte er zur Seite und lief schnell zu Tonks, damit er ihr Helfen konnte. „Du musst aufstehen schnell! Beeilung!" Er ging wieder zu Lupin, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn wieder um sein Schulter. Harry versuchte zu laufen, was aber durch seine schmerzenden Beine und seinem wunden Rücken nicht recht klappen wollte. Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten, sie konnten die Todesser hören, die hinter ihnen mit Flüchen warfen. „Da sind sie!" Tonks zeigte nach rechst, wo sie die Pferde fanden. „Schau nicht zurück, werde nur langsamen." Sie streckte ihre Hand heraus, damit die Pferde sie beschnuppern konnte. Sie streichelte den Pferd über den Kopf. Dann beschwor sie ein Seil, damit er sich Festhalten konnte, weil er Remus schwachen Körper auch noch bei sich hatte. Tonks nahm sich ein zweite Pferd und sie ritten Richtung Hügel. Harry achtete auf Tonks, wie sie es machte und hatte den dreh sehr schnell heraus. Sie wussten, als das Fenster kaputt ging, das der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Einig Todesser standen auf den Hügel. Die beiden Reitteten einfach weiter, ohne zu verlangsamen. Einen der Todesser ritten sie über und die anderen sprangen im letzten Moment aus dem Weg. Harry achtete Auf Remus Körper, er war froh, das er noch nicht zu sich gekommen war. Er sah eine Wand aus Sträucher auf sie zu kommen, also zog er seinen Zauberstab und schrie, „Incendio!" . Tonks legte noch einen Zahn zu und war etwas schneller als Harry. Er konnte sehen wie ein Fluch Tonks an der Schulter schlug. Die Luft füllte sich mit Lichtstrahlen, während die Todesser sie immer noch verfolgten. Er konnte Tonks plötzlich lache sehen,. Der Orden war eingetroffen und sie beschossen die Todesser aus der Luft, weil sie auf ihren Besen saßen. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so froh gesehen, so viele Rotschöpfe auf einmal zu sehen. Tonks und Harry wurden langsamer. Die Zwilling landeten neben Harry, der Remus Körper von Pferd hob. „Schnell. Hier habt ihr einen Portschlüssel. Nimmt Remus zwischen euch. Er wird in fünfzehn Sekunden aktive." Gerade das Harry danach gegriffen hatte, spürte er auch schon das ziehen hinter seinen Bauchnabel und er war wieder zu Hause.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das euch mal wieder Spaß gemacht hat und ihr mir wegen den Fehler nicht alt zu böse seit._

_Ich werde jetzt versuchen schnell weiter zu machen, aber ich habe vor den Ferien eiden nicht so viel Zeit, also habt ein bisschen gedult mit mir._

_bis dann euer Bärchen._


	7. Entschuldigung

_Hey ihr alle!_

_Leider ist hier erst mal Schluss.._

_**Der Grund**: Wie ihr wist ist das hier nicht meine FF, sondern ich tippe sie ab. Es ist leider so, das mir jetzt gut 1 ½ Kapitel fehlen und ich nicht weiterschreiben kann. _

_Sollten sich die fehlenden Kapitelteile anfinden werde ich selbstverständlich weiter machen, aber bis dahin werde ich unterbrechen. Werden sie sich nicht wieder anfinden und meine Freunde sie nicht mehr erneuern kann, werde ich die FF abbrechen und mach eine bestimmten Zeit löschen, dann ich hasse es wenn FF´s nicht weiter gehen._

_Bis dahin wünsche ich euch alles gute und noch viel Spaß bei meinen Anderen FF´s._

_Euer Bärchen._


End file.
